These Arms
by OTHaddict
Summary: Nathan is the only man that Haley ever planned on being with, but when things dont go according to plan, what other plans change with it?
1. Chapter 1

_These Arms_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

**Background**: Not really in any certain season, Nathan and Haley are married and have been together before. Lucas and Nathan are friends but aren't too close yet. Lucas and Brooke are together and Peyton is with Jake.

**Chapter 1**

Haley woke up nestled in her husband's arms after another romantic night. Being with someone was something she did not take lightly, and each time was important. Haley knew that with Nathan it had not always been this way, but now she was sure it had changed. She tried to slide out from under Nathan's grasp without waking him. Haley grabbed some shorts and one of Nathan's big comfy shirts and slid them on. Once the shirt was over her head, she paused to smell the fabric. The comforting scent of her husband was so familiar. Haley loved waking up really early; she felt that she was getting time with the world that not many people appreciated. She made a pot of coffee, bacon and eggs for Nathan, and by the time 7:00 rolled around a nice hot breakfast was on the counter when Nathan walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Nathan walked over to Haley who was sipping some tea. "Hey baby." He leaned down and kissed his wife on her cheek simply but sweetly. "Hey yourself," she replied, "your breakfast is on the counter. Ready for the big game day?" Haley worried about Nathan a lot on game days. Basketball was just a word to her before she met Nathan. Now it was a way of life. It was Nathan's life until Haley and now for Haley it was a part of her life too. Before Nathan, game days meant nothing to her, now they were just as important as test days. Nathan took a deep breath, "Yeah, I think if we stay focused we can beat them, this will be the first of two games we have to play against them. So if not we always have a second chance to beat their asses." Nathan smirked that famous Scott smirk as Haley smiled. "Well eat up! We need to be at school in an hour!" She hopped off to the bathroom humming a little tune she made up.

* * *

Haley was walking through the hallway with Lucas and Brooke because they had a couple minutes to spare before the beginning of the last period of the day. "What's wrong Luke? You look a little stressed," Haley asked her best friend. "It's just this team coming, well they are all a little cocky and I don't really feel like dealing with a bunch of assholes today." Brooke laughed, "So when do you want to deal with assholes then?" Lucas laughed, "Good point, well just stay away from them girlfriend so I wont have to worry too much." Brooke smiled at Haley, "So Haley, you're gonna cheer at the game today right?" Haley was a new cheerleader, kind of part time you could say. Haley sighed, "Yeah sure, I'm in. Meet you in the gym at 6:30 after my shift at Karen's."

* * *

Nathan stopped by Haley's locker before he had to go to basketball practice. "Hey Hales." He wrapped Haley in his arms. She looked up at him, "Good luck, but you don't need it, not tonight." He smiled, "Thanks, but why not tonight in particular?" She pulled back a little, "Because tonight, I'll be there cheering you on with my pom-poms. Well, Brooke's pom-poms." Nathan laughed, "You're right, I don't need any luck tonight after all." He pulled her into a kiss, and then walked towards the gym doors. "By the way Hales, after the game, let's rent a movie and stay in tonight." Haley smiled, "Fine but no more slashing screaming running dying ones!" He laughed, "Fine, fine, fine. But you know, Texas Chainsaw is really not that bad. Hales, always." Haley replied, "And forever."

* * *

Haley was working at Karen's at around 6:00 when Karen left to get to the game early. She had to lock up at 6:30 and get to the game by 7:00 to cheer her guys on. The café died down by then, so after Karen left, Haley changed into her cheerleader uniform. She put on the radio, and danced around the kitchen a while as she cleaned up a bit. She was in the kitchen, when she heard the bell on the door shake. She turned down the music and walked to the counter. There was one guy standing in the doorway. He was wearing a varsity jacket from another school; Haley guessed it was a guy from the other team. "Hey, can I help you?" She thought it was odd he was here when he only had an hour until game time. He smiled, "Yeah, can I get some coffee?" Haley smiled, "Sure thing." He sat down at the counter, "I liked that song you were dancing to before. You really flow with the music." Haley blushed, "Oh. I had no idea anyone was watching." He sipped the coffee as she turned around to enter the kitchen. He watched her intently, "Cheerleader, eh?" Haley laughed, "Yeah, kind of. It's a part time thing." He got off of the stool and walked towards her, "It shouldn't be. You really sport the look well." With that he entered the kitchen. Haley had shivers run down her spine, she had a really bad vibe about this creep. "Shouldn't you be going to the game now?" Haley was trying to be steady and strong. He walked towards her, "I don't have to go just yet." And with that, he reached out to touch her cheek.

* * *

Nathan was dribbling down the court with the rest of the team. The game started in half an hour. He surveyed the other team. They seemed like nothing too special, and their coach was losing his cool over a missing player. Nathan smirked, they had this one in the bag.

* * *

Haley felt his hand approaching and smacked it away. "I'm married" The jock wrapped her in his arms from behind her, "Is he a hot jock like me?" Haley squirmed to wriggle free from his arms but he was too strong. She was locked. Haley felt trapped in his arms. Trapped and unsafe. Panic took over. "Please, just let me be and I'll never tell anyone," Haley pleaded. The jock laughed, "What fun would that be?" Tears that had been building up started to roll down her cheek silently. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nathan watched as the cheerleaders entered the gym. He scanned them for Haley. Brooke and Peyton were the last of the group, so why wasn't Haley with them? Nathan started to worry, the game was about to start. She was supposed to be here.

Haley watched the jock straighten his hair and walk out of the café without a word. She lay on the floor of the kitchen unable to move. Haley was shaking and all she could hear were her tear drops softly falling on the tile.

The Ravens were waiting for the star player, Mike Gera, from the other team to arrive.

Nathan still didn't see Haley, "Luke, where's Haley at?"

Lucas confusedly looked at Nathan, "She's supposed to be here cheering. Why?"

Nathan shook all of the thoughts racing through his head out of his mind, Haley was smart, and he shouldn't worry. He figured she would probably scorn him later on for worrying so much anyways.

"She's not here man," Lucas shrugged.

Haley felt so dirty, so untouchable, she was disgusted with herself. She was screaming inside. Haley was trapped in this disgusting body, and on the inside she was crying to get out of it. Suddenly she felt sick. Haley propped herself up on one shoulder and then threw up. She rose to her feet, and then slowly walked up the stairs to the bathroom. As if in slow motion, she let her Ravens uniform fall to the floor, as she stepped in the shower. Haley couldn't get the water hot enough, her body was turning bright red , yet the dirt wasn't coming off. She scrubbed harder and harder, blood soon turning the water dripping off of her arms red. Haley slipped to the floor of the tub sobbing uncontrollably; she curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

As Mike Gera entered the gym looking like he ran the whole way here, Nathan erased all other thoughts from his mind, except one lingered. Haley. He told himself to stop worrying and get his head in the game. Which Nathan did, but he still heard that voice whispering her name in his ear the whole game. The Ravens lost but it was close. Nathan hoped to see Haley among the cheerleaders this time. No sign of her. He ignored the world as soon as the end buzzer rang, all he had to do was get his cell phone and call her. He shoved past the team members and ran into the locker room. Nathan got all the answering machines, the one at Karen's, the one at their apartment, and the one on Haley's cell. He quickly got his things together and was heading to his car when he heard someone call out to him. "Hey, Nathan right?"

Haley wrapped a towel around her. She stood by the mirror in Lucas' room observing herself. She had bruises on her wrists from the jock's forceful hands, and some on her shoulders from his strong grip. But it wasn't the visible marks that this guy left behind that were torturing her. It was the invisible marks from the violation of her body. Bruises on her face, her shoulders, wrists, even a welt on her face from when she tried to struggle free and he slapped her. He took her gift to Nathan away from her, even if she had already given it to him. It seemed like a useless gesture now. Haley didn't know what to wear, what to do, where to go. She had no clothes at Lucas' and she was not putting on that uniform ever again. Haley found an old shirt of Lucas', grabbed his Keith Scott Autoshop sweatshirt, and a pair of Karen's sweatpants. She walked out of the house.

Nathan turned around. "Hey, your Mike Gera right?"

The jock nodded. "Yep that's me. I just wanted to say good try tonight."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, my mind was elsewhere, but you too man." Nathan extended his hand.

The jock noticed the gleaming ring as he reached out to shake it, "Next time married man."

Nathan shrugged at the odd comment as the jock snickered and walked away. Nathan got in his car and drove to the café where he knew Haley was working before the game.

Haley had walked all the way to Brooke's house. She sat on the back step, hoping for her best friend to come home and help her. Haley didn't know what Brooke could do, but at the moment, she needed someone who wasn't a guy, and someone who wouldn't judge her or pity her. Haley heard Brooke's car pull in the driveway. She heard Brooke cursing to herself, "Damnit! I thought I brought my key. Ah, well the spare's in the back." Haley watched Brooke come around the corner to the back step where she was seated.

"Hey Haley, we were wondering," Brooke's mouth dropped as she looked at her friend.

Haley was red in the face, a blue bruise on her cheek that tears were streaming down. "Haley, honey. What the hell happened?" Brooke ran up to Haley knelt down.

Haley could feel herself start to crack again; she leaned against Brooke and sobbed. Brooke pulled Haley to her feet and helped her inside the house and onto the couch.

Haley sobbed, "Brooke, I was all ready to leave, and then he came, and he was so strong, I tried so hard Brooke. I saved myself for Nathan and then this guy..he was a jock and he trapped me Brooke. I was trapped."

Brooke held Haley as she sobbed, "Oh Haley. I'm so sorry. Oh Haley."

Nathan knocked on the café door. The lights were on and it looked like it wasn't even locked up. Sure enough, as he pushed on the door it opened right up. "Haley," he called. He saw a half drunken cup of coffee. "Haley," he tried again. He walked upstairs to the bathroom after seeing the light from the kitchen. Nathan opened the door. A cheerleading uniform was crumpled up by the tub. This didn't make any sense. He looked inside the shower, a bar of soap was on the floor of the tub, there was blood lining the creases. There were spots on the floor as well. "Oh god." Nathan ran out of the café, his cell phone in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brooke listened to Haley's whole reenactment of her own horror story. Brooke held her hand the whole time. Haley was broken. Broken by a guy she didn't even know. "Haley, Nathan is worried sick about you, I'm going to give him a call." Haley suddenly looked up, like a deer in headlights, "Brooke, I can't be strong right now. Not now. I waited to give Nathan the greatest gift I could give him, and now its all to waste. I need Nathan so much Brooke but I just can't be strong for him right now. I let him down, I'm disgusting and used and..." Brooke felt helpless as she watched her best friend fall apart at the seams right before her eyes. Brooke nodded, "Okay, try sleeping now Haley. He'll be here and so will I." Haley yawned and closed her eyes, squinting so hard she was seeing spots. She was trying to make the world go away.

Nathan was driving everywhere, worried out of his mind. At this point he was almost convinced his wife was dead. Finally his cell phone rang, "Haley?!" he frantically screamed. Brooke sighed, "Nathan. I found Haley, you need to come to my house." Nathan felt his heart jump, "Is she okay Brooke?" Brooke took a deep breath, "Nathan its just that…" Nathan interrupted a little louder this time, "Brooke is Haley okay?" Brooke sighed again, "Nathan come down here as soon as possible." Nathan hung up the phone as a sob escaped his mouth. Haley was alive. He wiped his eyes as best he could and drove off to Brooke's.

Nathan sat in the darkness of his car outside Brooke's house. Part of him wanted to get out of that car and run as fast as his legs could carry him to his wife. But the other part of him wanted to never move from his seat. Nathan couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. He was the star basketball player, a jock, a son, a brother, a nephew, a grandson, but most importantly he was a husband. Haley's husband. He lifted weights everyday, he could run for miles and not get tired, Nathan was so strong he was practically invincible. He knew how to fake tough through any situation, but right now in this darkness, Nathan was weak.

Brooke was pacing in her kitchen. She was trying to think of what she was supposed to do. She couldn't wait until Nathan came, he would know what to do. Nathan would definitely take care of this. A couple years ago, nobody could trust Nathan with anything at all. Now even if he wasnt completely trustworthy 100 of the time, when it came to Haley, Nathan would do anything and everything for her no matter what it meant. So why had Haley come to Brooke then? Did she really think that Brooke would know how to deal with this? Brooke was honored but felt that she wasn't really of any help. Brooke's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Brooke tried to keep a steady voice

"Hey! Where are you?!" It was Lucas

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I can't right now." Brooke's defenses were falling

"You okay?" Lucas asked, which a long pause followed after

"No, no not really actually." Brooke knew that it was okay if Lucas knew

"Brooke, whats wrong? Are you safe? Where are you?" Lucas was worried

"No, it's nothing like that Luke. I don't want to say much right now, but why don't you swing by Haley and Nathan's place and we can talk then." Brooke was going to let them all talk this out. This wasnt her place.

"Okay, I guess. Sure thing. Love you!" Lucas said

"Love you too." Brooke hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find Nathan standing there fidgeting with his hands and his eyes red and puffy. Brooke felt so bad for Nathan, he had clearly spent his whole night worrying.

"Oh Nathan." Brooke didn't really know how to come off telling him this.

"Where is she?" Nathan was anxious to see his wife with his own eyes.

"She's asleep on the couch in the living room." Brooke watched Nathan run into the dark room. Nathan approached the couch. Haley was fast asleep with a blanket pulled up to her chin. The bruises on her face though, were apparent even in the dark. Nathan reached out to tuck her hair beneath her ears. Brooke was leaning against the doorframe.

Nathan pulled away, "What, um, what," Nathan paused to steady his voice, "what did she tell you?"

"She said she was working at the café, about to leave, and this basketball player from the other team came, he flirted with her, she told him no, and then he grabbed her, she pleaded with him." Brooke paused. "He was aggressive, and afterwards he left without saying anything. She showered, and came here."

Nathan put his head in his hands.

"I told Lucas to meet us at your place. We need to figure out what we're supposed to do Nate." Brooke spoke quietly

"Yeah, we do. But Brooke, no one else can know about this, not unless Haley tells them. Not even Peyton. A need to know basis." Nathan said as he stood up

"I understand." Brooke nodded

"Go open the car doors, I'll be right out." Nathan watched Brooke walk out the front door.

He turned to the couch. Nathan leaned down and gently swooped Haley up in his arms. Nathan felt a bit of relief because he knew that while she was in his arms she was safe. This was his fault. Nathan promised to protect her, forever and always. He had let her down. Nathan was so wrapped up in basketball that he had put the game before Haley. He could have lost the most important thing in the world to him. Nathan grew irate thinking of someone doing this to Haley, someone touching her like that. Haley began to stir. Nathan kissed her forehead and tucked the blanket closely around her. Brooke held the car door open as Nathan carefully placed Haley in the backseat.

Lucas was knocking frantically on the apartment door. Brooke said she wasn't okay, and this involved Nathan and Haley too. What could it be? _Damnit, where did Haley say she left the spare key?_ He finally got inside, and was sitting on the sofa staring at the floor when Brooke opened the door.

"Thank god!" Lucas jumped up to greet Brooke but stopped when he saw Nathan carrying Haley behind her. "What happened?" Lucas asked as Brooke came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Nathan placed Haley in the bedroom and came back out.

"She was raped Lucas." Nathan was steaming when saying those words

"Oh my god. Who was it?" Lucas said shocked

"A player from the other team, one of the perverts that kicked our asses tonight RAPED MY WIFE." Nathan screamed losing his control.

"Okay, okay. Guys, I understand this is horrible and really infuriating but let's stay focused here." Brooke intervened, "We all know I'm not one to pay attention in any class let alone health class, but I do know that we covered rape in like 6th grade. So umm," Brooke brought her fingers up to her forehead, trying to remember, "Right okay, first thing was that she needs to tell a trusted adult." Both Nathan and Lucas looked at her quizzically. "Right, we all have the most involved parents ever. So okay, there are health risks involved so she needs see a doctor right away."

Nathan reached for the phone, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's dial 911."

Brooke interjected gently, "Nate, this is the kind of thing where you want your own doctor to check it out if possible."

Nathan nodded, "Okay the number's on the fridge." He impatiently dialed what was written on the paper.

"Hello? Hi, I realize it's late but this is Nathan Scott. I'm calling about my wife Haley. Is there anyway I can reach Dr. Sain tonight?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the office is closed. I can schedule you for an appointment tomorrow." The receptionist spoke calmly.

"Listen, Haley has known Dr. Sain all her life, and tonight she was…" Nathan struggled saying it.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haley was raped, and I think she would like it if her own doctor checked her out." Nathan tried to maintain a steady voice and hide his vulnerability.

The receptionist paused, "Oh. Oh I see. Haley? Wait, Haley James?"

"Yeah, Haley James Scott." Nathan replied.

"Of course. Poor thing, I'll give Dr. Sain a call myself. Stop by in 20 minutes."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Nathan was relieved as he hung up the receiver.

Nathan blinked, letting his eyelids linger. When he opened them both Brooke and Lucas were looking at him extremely concernedly. Brooke walked out of Lucas' grasp up to Nathan. She rubbed his arm comfortingly and gave a half hearted smile.

"Let me take her Nathan."

Nathan quickly interrupted, "Brooke, I appreciate it but,"

"But, this is one of those girl's things Nate." Brooke spoke softly

He paused, looking at the floor and then directly into Brooke's eyes, "I want her to know I'm here. She has to know that I'm here for her." Nathan's voice was cracking horribly

"She knows that already. And, trust me, she won't doubt you for a second for not being at the doctor's." Brooke dropped her hand off of his arm, understanding the obvious hurt she saw in his strong stare

Nathan sighed, "Yeah, okay. I'll carry her to the car, you need to hurry."

Nathan placed a still sleeping Haley back in the car and watched as Brooke sped off. He walked with his hands in his pockets back to the porch where Lucas was leaning against the wooden railing. Nathan leaned next to him. As both brothers looked up to the stars, they were thinking about the same thing. The one common thread between them besides basketball and a deadbeat dad was Haley. Both Scott brothers loved her with all their hearts but in completely different ways. To Lucas, Haley was his counterpart, his second half, his sister, his best friend but never was she going to be something more than platonic to him. To Nathan, Haley was his soul mate, his lover, his wife, his best friend, his future and he could never be in just a platonic relationship with her. Both brothers felt extreme pain at the thought of her being treated the way she was tonight. But they had another thing in common at this particular moment; both were thinking the same thing; _she didn't come to me._

**A/N: hope you guys like it so far! i know i've been updating frequently recently but im in the middle of writing chapter 4 right now, so im planning on taking my time so i can do the best i can. i promise i have some good plans for this story. so in the meantime please read and review, maybe i'll be inspired to write faster. thanks so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brooke was waiting outside of the patient room, where the Doctor was examining Haley. She couldnt wrap her head around it all. Haley was always careful, and so kind to the world. And this is what the world gives her in return. But what scared Brooke the most wasnt what had happened but what will happen. Things will change, maybe they will never even be the same. And she liked the way things were.

----

Lucas didnt understand any of this. He was always there for Haley, they grew up together, and even though she married his former enemy of a brother, things were okay now. He could talk to Haley about anything and so could she, or at least he thought she could. The gender barrier. That had to be it. But, what if he had let her down. Lucas was suddenly overcome with guilt, it washed over his whole body in one sweeping motion. This was his duty, to protect her. Haley's his best friend and he was supposed to protect her from this. After she married Nathan, he had been slipping up on that job and now she paid for it.

-----

Nathan was using all of his strength to keep it together. He hadnt blinked once while staring at the sky. Nathan could feel Lucas' occasional gaze on him but Nathan never strayed away from those stars. He was so confused. He wanted to scream,cry, hurt someone, and kiss Haley. He couldnt decide which he was supposed to do, and so in the meantime, the only thing keeping Nathan steady was his strict gaze on the stars.

-----

Brooke heard the door beside her open and close. She jumped out of her seat, "How is she?"

The doctor nodded and smiled, "She's going to be okay, physically that is. Emotionally, you can never tell."

Brooke swallowed hard, "I understand. What do I do now though?"

The doctor smiled, "You're a good friend Brooke. I've known Haley all of her life and I'm not surprised she trusted you with this. Now, you need to be there for her. And it's up to Haley if she wants to press charges and make a case out of this, but if she does, I have the medical records to prove it. She might be a little depressed, if so, I wrote a prescription for a medication. And I gave her something to keep her out during my examination but it should wear off eventually."

Brooke tried to absorb all of the information and smiled, "Thank you so much Dr. Sain. I can't tell you how much we all appreciate you doing this for us tonight. I'm gonna try and get Haley in the car."

----

Lucas turned to Nathan, "I don't know either."

Nathan slowly turned to his brother, "What?"

Lucas paused, "I don't know about any of this either."

Nathan turned away, "Oh."

Lucas sighed, "Come on man."

Nathan clenched his jaw and rapidly turned to Lucas, "Come on what Lucas?! Come on, its my fault? I know that already ok?! I know that."

Lucas looked at his brother, "Is that what you think?"

Nathan sighed, "Yes, and don't try and tell me it's not because I promised to protect her for the rest of my life and I failed her less than halfway through already. I let this happen and now all of us are going to spend the rest of our lives suffering the consequences." Nathan paused. "So dont tell me to come on." Nathan said, his voice breaking.

Lucas sighed, "Fine maybe it was your fault. But it was mine too. We both love Haley to death, and with that comes the responsibility to take care of her. I've been doing it all my life, and I failed her this time Nate."

Nathan's eyes were filling up, "But when I married Haley, that torch was passed. Before we married you were the man in her life she could count on. I'm not saying you are any less important, but when I married Haley I became that man. The one that no matter what, is there for her. The one that protects her and I would give my life for her Luke. Yet I let this happen. It was one of our faults, your right, but it was mine."

Lucas paused, "Haley knows all of that Nathan. You may blame yourself for this, but she's not going to. And I'm not undermining what happened at all, but, things are going to be okay someday. They have to be."

Nathan leaned into his hands and let out a sob, all the tears escaped from his eyes and fell onto the wooden deck. Lucas turned to Nathan, his own eyes starting to water. Nathan looked up at Lucas, his face bright red, and let his brother give him a hug. They stayed latched in the embrace until they both stopped crying.

------

Brooke couldn't believe what she had seen moments before she pulled over by the apartment. The Scott brothers hugging! That was a rare occurance. Brooke mumbled to herself smiling, "You sure have a way with them Haley." She gently closed the car door, as Nathan and Lucas stood up, waiting for her to approach the deck.

"Before you bombard me with questions. I'll answer them all. She's going to be okay medically, the doctor has recorded that she was raped. If Haley wants to make a case out of it, then the medical record will be able to be used. She gave Haley something to keep her out during the procedure but it should wear off soon, and she wrote a prescription for anti-depressants if she needs them. Did I cover it all?" Brooke smiled.

Nathan and Lucas nodded.

"Okay, then you guys should get Haley into the house." Brooke stated as the guys quickly went to the car.

-------

After Nathan had emerged from the bedroom where Haley was sleeping on the bed, he joined Lucas and Brooke in the living room. They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes while each of them shuffled through their thoughts. Until one of them asked the question they were all wondering.

"What now?" Lucas asked.

Brooke sighed, "Now we need to be there for Haley every second. Even when she doesn't want to, no matter what, at least one of us has to be there for her every day."

Nathan nodded, "Just us three though. I know Peyton is one of our closest friends but it has to be up to Haley when it comes to who knows what for now on."

Lucas spoke next, "What about school?"

Nathan paused, thinking, "I guess that's also Haley's decision. But, if she doesn't feel like going then we need a plan on what to do."

Brooke lifted her head from Lucas' shoulder, "Okay. Nathan, you need to call the school, preferably with Haley's permission, and explain to them so she can be excused from her classes. During free periods, we can each take turns staying with her.."

Nathan interrupted, "But there's no way that between the three of us someone will be here for every period. I think I should just cut school too.."

Brooke spoke softly yet with more strength, "Nate. We all know tutorgirl wouldn't want us to jeopardize our school careers for her. Let's not make her worry more right?"

Nathan smiled sadly, "Yeah, you're right she would worry."

Brooke nodded, "Right. So, as I was saying, then tutoring will have to be on hold for a while. There are plenty of replacements. Lucas, you work that out. And then Nathan and you will have basketball after school when we have cheerleading. During that time, obviously Haley is excused from cheerleading, and either me or Peyton will be with Haley. If, of course, Haley is okay with Peyton knowing."

Lucas spoke up, "And what if Haley does decide to go to school?"

Brooke took the lead again, "Then we will never let her walk down a hallway without one of us beside her."

Lucas laughed quietly, "Well for three kids who never pay attention in health, I don't think we are doing too badly."

Brooke smiled, "Neither do I."

Nathan gave a quick half hearted smile and then placed his head in his hands again.

Brooke noted this and turned to Lucas, "Baby, why don't you go wait in the car." Brooke gave him a slight look.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, sure thing. See you later Nathan."

Brooke walked over to the couch Nathan was sitting on. She took a seat next to him and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees. She faced Nathan, who took his face out of his hands.

"Are you going to be okay if we leave?" Brooke spoke softly, she felt she might break him if she didn't. Brooke's never seen a man look so fragile.

"Yeah, you should go. You've done so much already. Really, I couldn't have done this without you." Nathan spoke with sincerity.

Brooke laughed, "Oh yes you could have. You're amazing with her Nathan. She's really lucky, and she knows it. But, thanks anyways."

Nathan smiled starting to tear up again, "I'm really glad that if she didnt come to me, she came to you."

Brooke sighed, "Please don't do that to yourself. Don't think that way."

"No, I really mean it Brooke. I'm thankful."

Brooke shook her head, "She really wanted to come to you. She told me. She said she wanted to see you so much but she was scared Nate. She was scared of letting you down."

Nathan laughed incredulously, "How could she have let me down?"

Brooke laughed too, "I'm not saying you have to understand it, but you should try. Or at least just understand that she never made the decision to not see you."

Nathan stood up, "Thanks again Brooke."

Brooke stood up too, "Of course, we'll call tomorrow. One day at a time, we can do this."

Nathan gave Brooke a hug, "Good job getting rid of Lucas."

Brooke laughed, "You know me. I have my ways."

Nathan sighed as Brooke was half way out of the doorway, she paused with the door in hand, "She's going to be okay."

Nathan put his hand in his pockets, "She's my world, she has to be."

Brooke smiled and closed the door, "I know. Get some sleep tonight."

-----

Nathan sat on the couch until he heard Lucas' car speed away. He bit his lip as he slowly approached the bedroom. Nathan leaned on the doorway for a minute, wondering what to do. He gazed at Haley before climbing onto the bed beside her gently. She seemed to still be in a deep sleep. Nathan reached out to touch her face, but hesitated. It was selfish of him, he should let her sleep. Nathan rolled over onto his back and off of his side. He closed his eyes and just breathed. He felt like he hadn't done that all day. Suddenly his eyes flashed opened with the sound of a soft whimper. He turned to Haley, who had a slightly pained expression on her face. Nathan wanted to hold her again, comfort her, but he worried that if he touched her now she would think it was that creep again. Nathan was going to kill this guy for hurting her. He was not going to let this jerk get away with this. Nathan laid back down and sighed. Haley rolled over, gently resting on his shoulder. Nathan smiled, and reached his hand over her head and rested it carefully on her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, barely touching it at all. He whispered, "Always and Forever Hales." The couple laid like this for several minutes but then Haley rolled back onto her other side. Nathan decided to go change, thinking, _maybe Brooke was right. Maybe tonight I will get some sleep after all. _Nathan got off of the bed, watching Haley the whole time to make sure he didn't disturb her. Nathan paused by the doorway a moment looking back on Haley and then turned to leave when a small voice stopped him.

"Nathan?"

**A/N: hey guys, i wrote this chapter as quick as possible, while trying to do my best. i loved all of the reviews, i really like the input and knowing what you all think of it, so please please please continue to read and review and i will continue to try and update asap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nothing felt better than hearing her voice. It assured Nathan that he really had found her tonight. He swallowed, putting away all of his weakness, and turned to face her. She was laying down still, but had her head propped up on the pillow. She was looking at his eyes, trying to read his face. Were there words for this moment? If there were, neither of them could think of any.

"You're awake." Nathan said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Haley yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go out actually. I just need to go get something at the store. Yeah." Nathan sputtered.

"Oh. Um...alright." Haley said surprised

--------

Haley heard the front door close and Nathan's car drive off. She laid there not moving, frozen with shock and confusion. _That was all he wanted to say?_

-------

Nathan drove to the rivercourt. He sat in the car filled with guilt and shame. _I just ran away from my wife. What kind of husband am I? My wife gets raped, and then when I have to face her I run?! This isn't right. She doesn't deserve this. I should be there talking and comforting her, hugging her and holding her. I'm just so damn screwed up, I walk out on tough stuff, but that shouldn't mean walking out on Haley. She needs me to be strong right now. So that's what I'll be. I'll go back there and be the support that she needs. _Nathan was filled with new determination and confidence. He had a plan, just like basketball, the play was made and now he could do it.

-------

Haley got off of the bed and looked in the bathroom mirror. _No wonder Nathan left. I look horrible. My body is disgusting, and he can't even bare to look at me. _She glanced back at the clock, he had been gone almost a whole hour now. Tears started rolling down Haley's cheeks. The day started replaying in her head. Just this morning Haley and Nathan were normal people, the biggest concern was the game and school. Now, this. This horrible alternate universe it seemed, where nothing was certain, and everything was ruined. Haley started breathing heavily, overwhelmed all of a sudden. She clasped her chest and sank to the floor.

------

Nathan opened the door, "Haley!" There was no response. Nathan made his way to the bedroom but some muffled cries stopped him before he could reach the door. He peered into the bathroom. Haley was crumpled on the floor, her face red and soaked in tears. "Oh Haley."

Haley continued to cry, not looking at her husband.

Nathan crept down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. This caused Haley to cry harder, clasping his shirt in her hands.

"I'm so sorry." Nathan whispered into her hair

Haley's cries suddenly softened, "I tried so hard Nathan."

"I know, don't apologize Hales."

"Why are you even touching me now?" Haley pulled away looking at him

"W-what?" Nathan was shocked

"Before you couldn't even stand the sight of me, so you left." Haley cried

Nathan shook his head, "Don't even think for a second that I ever want to look away from you..ever. No matter what this guy did to you, you are is still absolutely beautiful to me. I left because," Nathan paused, "because I'm a dumbass. I should have been stronger for you. I'm sorry."

Haley sighed, "No, it takes two to make a conversation. I just...I didn't know what to say to you. There's so much."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "I know. That's what scared me, I didn't know where to start. But you deserve for me to be stronger than that and,"

Haley cut him off, "Nathan, I love you. Let's start there."

Nathan replied, "I love you too. I think that this is a good start, right?"

Haley snuggled up against his chest, "Yeah, let's just take this slowly."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "Agreed."

Haley muttered, "We don't have to move to the bedroom yet, do we?"

Nathan sighed, "No. We're good just like this."

With that Haley let her eyes flutter closed.

-----

Haley awoke at 6 am, as usual. Nathan was still fast asleep beside her. She contemplated just laying there until he woke up or trying to sneak out without waking him. After five restless minutes of waiting, Haley grew impatient and knew she couldn't wait for possibly 6 more hours. She gently slid right out from under Nathan's arms. Haley got a pot of coffee going and decided to watch some TV that she never watches, maybe it could take her mind off of last night. She surfed the channels listening to 30 seconds of each channel, "Susan, can you tell me what it was like to be raped and almost beaten to death?" _Are you kidding me? _Haley thought. She continued flipping, "Next: Law and Order SVU". _This can't be. _After giving up, Haley turned to the news and got off of the sofa to go wash some dishes. "The rapist of 2 young girls was just caught today." _That's it. _Haley marched up to the TV and turned it off manually. She was frustrated, _I can't watch TV, the paper won't be any better, this stupid jock is ruining...ugh! _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Haley screamed with both hands clasped over her forehead. She turned to see a startled Nathan standing in only his boxers.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked in a groggy voice, clearly she had just woken him up.

Haley immediately looked away from him, "Yeah, I was just trying to watch TV and it seems to be national rape day."

Nathan approached his wife to give her a hug, "I'm sorry, the news tends to be like that everyday."

Haley almost unoticably stepped back when her husband approached, "Yeah, yeah I guess so."

Nathan walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist when he noticed she was shaking slightly. "Hales, what's wrong?"

Haley stepped forward, out of his embrace, "I'm going to make breakfast, maybe you should put some clothes on."

Nathan wasn't sure what to say, "Oh. Okay." Nathan left the room and came back seconds later with sweatpants and a T-shirt on.

Haley was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Nathan.."

Nathan knelt in front of her, "Hey, hey Hales. It's okay. I understand."

Haley's voice was shaking, "I'm such a horrible wife, I'm not supposed to be afraid of you in your boxers. It's just the last time I was held like that...it was against my will. I'm so sorry Nathan, you must hate me. It's not that I don't find you attractive or sexy but I just need time before.."

Nathan reached to place a hand on her lips but decided against it and instead placed it on her shoulder, "Hales. You don't have to say another word. I love you, you're perfect. Even if you can't look at me."

Haley sniffled, "So you're not hurt?"

Nathan sighed, "No. We're taking this slow, you set the pace."

Haley smiled, "I love you so much."

Nathan replied thankful that he had prevented more tears, "I love you too."

------------------

Haley and Nathan were eating breakfast. Haley had made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Since earlier that morning things were going pretty okay. Nathan and Haley watched a movie and then Haley prepared breakfast while Nathan did some school work. Usually Haley would sing while she cooked and Nathan would attempt to do school work, but today Haley didn't sing, and Nathan actually got some work done. Somewhat unfortunately. Though, Nathan decided to address this issue that was dwelling in his mind sooner rather than later.

"Hales?" He asked

"Yeah?" Haley replied

"Brooke gave me a general overview of what happened, and we can discuss the details whenever you want but we do need to talk about it." Nathan was hesitant to bring this up

Haley put down her fork, "I don't think you need details."

Nathan sighed, "What do you mean?"

Haley replied defensively, "Well I don't think you need to know more than what you do."

Nathan was aggravated, "Haley. I'm your husband. I thought we agreed that we would take this slow but,"

Haley was just as annoyed, "You said at my pace! You're going too fast! I said slow, and I don't want to do this now."

Nathan sighed, "Haley come on, we have to do this some time and I need to know details because we need to decide if we are going to make this a case."

Haley gasped, "A case?! Nathan?!"

Nathan continued, "Haley, this needs to happen. Don't you want the jerk who did this to pay?!"

Haley felt her heartrate increasing, "We said my pace. This isn't my pace."

Nathan spoke again, "Haley, if we need to press charges I need to know details and if we want to press charges it has to be soon because of medical reasons and.."

Haley didn't raise her voice, "Charges? I didn't say I wanted to press charges yet..."

Nathan said with surprise and anger, "How could you not want to press charges for what he did?!"

Haley lost it, "FOR WHAT HE DID?! YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU DON'T KNOW THE DETAILS!"

Nathan interrupted, "Well maybe if you would TELL ME!"

Haley shouted even louder than Nathan, "THIS WASN'T MY PACE!"

Nathan was overcome with rage, "THIS CREEP HAS TO PAY!"

Haley screamed, "STOP! THIS WASN'T MY PACE! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!"

Nathan paused, realizing what he had just done. Haley's cheeks were bright red and streaked with tears. She stormed to the door and reached for the car keys. Nathan couldn't believe how much he screwed this up.

"Haley, please wait. Hold on, I can talk reasonably." Nathan got up, and reached out to her.

"Nathan. Don't touch me." Haley spoke bitterly.

"Hales please," Nathan pleaded.

Haley took the keys and closed the door. "And don't even think of following me out of this apartment."

Nathan formed a fist, banging on the door as Haley slammed it shut, "HALEY!"

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me longer to update this time, I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this chapter so I'm anxious to hear what you all think! I'm going to be updating as best I can this week but i can't promise anything so in the meantime, same deal as always, read and review and i'll do my best! i love all of the reviews by the way, and i just want to thank all of you who have reviewed! enjoy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this all in an hour at 2am but I'm trying to write as much as possible before I leave this Friday. I'll be back writing and updating again in 2 weeks, but I'm just warning you guys so you don't think I'm ditching the story or anything like that. I liked this chapter more than the last one but as always, I want to know what you all think! So, read and review! And again, another thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate everything you've said. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

-----------------------------

Haley shut the door, feeling the vibrations from Nathan's fists in her own palms. She had no real intention of going anywhere and was starting to regret even walking out in the first place. As Haley thought, Nathan continued screaming her name to the closed door. Haley turned around and placed both palms on the door, leaning her forehead down too. Nathan's voice desperately screaming her name was ringing through her head. _Maybe I should just go back in and.._"No," Haley's voice interrupted her thoughts and Nathan stopped screaming, "I..I just can't." Haley whispered to herself. She placed the car keys on right in front of the door, and walked down the steps. Haley sighed and started walking down the street.

--------------------------------------

Nathan continued to scream her name until he definitely heard her say something. _Had she been there the whole time? _Nathan paused, he heard nothing now. He swung open the door, only to see no one. "HALEY!" Nathan screamed stepping onto the porch. He looked down in confusion to find he had stepped on the car keys. _She didn't take the car either._ His first instinct was to chase after her, but then he became baffled with thought. _I should chase after her, but she walked out because I chased her away. _Nathan shook his head, he was stuck. He finally decided to just sit on the porch until she came home. Nathan closed the door behind him and slowly let his legs buckle under him, sliding down to the floor with his eyes closed.

-------------------------------

Haley had absolutely no idea where to go or who to see but she definitely was not going home to Nathan. She decided to just walk and see where she ended up. About half an hour later, Haley found herself knocking on the door to Lucas' bedroom. After a good rapping, Haley opened the door.

"Lucas? You know, I told you that you really should lock this door. It's not safe." Haley scanned the small room and closed the door behind her.

"Luke?" Haley opened his actual bedroom door that led to the hallway. She could hear him whistling in the kitchen. _Eh, what the heck. I have all day._ Haley closed the door.

---------------------------------

Lucas was attempting to cook some sort of meal for himself, kind of enjoying himself too actually. He put his bagel thing in the toaster and walked to his bedroom, whistling the whole time. Lucas opened his door and let out this little high pitched cry.

Haley was wrapped in his covers, her face streaked with tears, but she was smiling now. "It never fails, everytime. I forgot how much I love it when you get scared."

Lucas laughed at himself a little, and smiled at his best friend. "Yes, yes, yes. We already clarified I scream like a girl whose even smaller, younger and more girly than you. The real debate we should be having is, why is my best friend who has a husband and her own apartment even, laying in my bed during the late morning. Especially since my best friend, was not sleeping in my bed last night, and always gets out of whatever bed she was sleeping in at 6am."

Haley gave a little pathetic guilty smile, and wiped her tears. "Nathan and I got into a fight."

Lucas got serious and sat down next to her, "What about?"

Haley sighed, "Well things were okay last night. I woke up and he ran out but then he came back and I was crying and we talked. Kind of. We agreed to just take things slowly, he said that its at my pace. I fell asleep in his arms and it was really good, right?"

Lucas nodded, "Right."

Haley wiped her eyes again, "Exactly, and then this morning we had another...well we started to deal with the aftermath of...this. And it was good, we talked through it, and I ended up in his arms...kind of...again."

Lucas nodded again, "That's really good Haley. So, what's the problem?"

Haley replied, "Well, we were eating breakfast and all of sudden he was like all over me,"

Lucas interrupted, "EW! Haley! I told you, I don't want to know the details for these types of things"

Haley chuckled a little, "No, no no. I mean like hounding me with questions. All of a sudden he wanted to know exactly what happened and I told him to slow down, and then it was just more and more. He started talking about medical evidence and pressing charges, court trials."

Lucas could see she was getting flustered just talking about it now, "I see."

Haley continued, "Until, I just lost it. I screamed at him and told him that this wasn't my pace. We were both screaming at the end there by the way. And he immediately stopped making any sound after I yelled my head off, and he started apologizing a lot, and I told him not to touch me and I walked out. Last I heard he was banging against the door screaming for me."

Lucas sighed, "I'm sorry Haley, I really am."

Haley sighed, "Thank you."

Lucas sighed again, raising his eyebrows with slight fear, "But, you really have to cut him some slack."

Haley's jaw dropped, "What?! Did you hear what I said? He was asking too much of me Luke."

Lucas continued calmly, "I know Haley. I really do. I can't even imagine how difficult it would be to recall it all, and yeah maybe it was too much to ask of you at the time, and maybe he was being way too pushy, but you should think about him too."

Haley was appalled, "Lucas Eugene Scott. Are you calling me selfish?!?!?!?!"

She had brought out the middle name. Now she was serious. Lucas spoke, "No. I am not calling you selfish at all. Just think of this. He spent all night looking for you, he lost the game thinking of you the whole time, he asked everyone where you were, he drove around, checked out every possible location..Hales...he sobbed for hours. I understand this is incredibly horribly difficult for you, I'm not undermining that at all, okay? I'm just saying that this is really hard for him too. He's doing the best he can. He has no experience in this, hell, the guy's been an ass all his life until he met you. He's trying so hard Haley. Give him credit for that, and forgive him for making mistakes through this process."

Haley paused and then smiled, "Yeah, I get what you're saying. I can't believe you just stood up for your former arch enemy of a half brother."

Lucas laughed a little, "I know, a lot has changed. But Haley one more thing. You know that while Nathan tries his best to do everything perfect for you, he is also the king of mistakes, so just keep in mind for this instance and a possible 20 more to come; that he would do ANYTHING for you. And I mean anything."

Haley leaned against him, "You're a good best friend Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled, "By the way, I'm really glad you're okay."

Haley dug her head into his chest as tears started to spring, "Me too. Me too."

Lucas held onto her until he smelt something burning, "Crap! My food!"

Haley laughed as he leaped out of the room. "Sorry!"

Lucas came back looking a little dissapointed, "That took me an hour to do."

Haley sat up, "What did you make?"

Lucas dug his hands into his pockets, "Erm, I defrosted a frozen bagel, and then I had to cut it and get out the cream cheese and get it ready for after it was toasted."

Haley chuckled and shook her head, "You did not get your mom's cooking skills. But I'm sorry for distracting you from your intense bagel toasting and for that." Haley pointed to the wet spot on his shirt.

Lucas shrugged, "No problemo. About the shirt that is, the bagel, well we'll come up with something."

--------------------

Haley sat as Lucas swallowed his omelette. "Well, I think we're even now."

Haley smiled, "Nah, I have so much on you. You owe me. Plus, that was just me being my nice self."

Lucas put his dish in the sink and walked back to his best friend, "Nice people are blackmailers? Explain that one angel."

Haley laughed, "Well since you asked.."

A big clash of thunder interrupted the conversation. Lucas turned to Haley. "Do you want a ride home?"

Haley thought for a moment, "I'll pass thanks, I want to walk. I'll try and make it before it gets bad though."

Lucas gave her a quick hug, "I understand, get out! Go fast but be careful, and call me when you're home."

Haley smiled and closed the door behind her, "Yes Mom!"

------------------------------

Nathan watched the thunder and lightning grow more and more intense until it started to pour torrents of rain. _That's it, I'm coming to get her. No way can she walk around in this weather, it's not safe and I'm not going to risk her safety. Never. Never...again._ He rose to his feet, clutching the car keys, and ran to the car.

------------------------------

Haley was walking along side a busy road when a loud car horn scared her half to death. She was soaked, and actually starting to get a little frightened by the storm. She turned to see Nathan behind the wheel.

"Haley! Are you crazy?! You're going to get sick!" He was holding up traffic.

Haley stopped walking, "How did you find me?!"

Nathan paused, "I just did. I don't know. I'm glad I did though, come in."

Haley looked at the cars passing by him now, "I want to clear my head more."

Nathan sighed, "Haley, I'm really sorry. I'll apologize all day if you want, but just get in the car not because of the argument we had but because you walking home in this is just suicidal."

Haley knew she was being ridiculously stubborn but she just didn't feel like giving in and she didn't really know why quite frankly, "Nathan I'm almost home. Just drive there and I'll be right there soon."

Nathan was getting frustrated, "Fine. I'm pulling over."

Haley rolled her eyes and quickened her pace.

Nathan couldn't believe it. _Was she seriously running away?!_ "Haley!" He slammed the car door.

Haley looked behind at him and then continued to speed walk alongside the busy road.

Nathan was trying to run after her but this rain was actually really hard to see through. "Haley!"

Haley screamed at him without turning around, "Nathan, quit chasing me. I want to be in the rain. Let me be."

Nathan yelled back, "Hell no! Haley, this is dangerous. Please quit running from me!"

Haley just grunted, "Ugh!" Haley knew she was being insane and had no reason for wanting to run from him. In fact, she wanted to talk to him. But she was stubborn and once you pushed at it, she couldn't stop. Haley looked both ways and turned to cross the street, but the rain and strong winds made it impossible to see at this angle.

Nathan saw Haley look both ways, "Haley! Don't cross! Wait up!" But at this point he couldn't see anything and the only thing he heard next was a car horn and brake screech.

"HALEY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to update one more time tomorrow. When I get back though, I'll try and make up for the lost time as best I can. Anyways, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, it's on the longer side. I hope you like it! Please review!**

-----------------------------

Nathan rubbed the water from his eyes. Haley was standing in the middle of the road with a car planted right before her. She waved an apology and crossed the road.

"Are you crazy?! Do you want to get killed?!" Nathan had both hands up in the air

Haley was a little shaken up but yelled across the street to him, "No, I'm not suicidal Nathan!"

Nathan yelled back, "Then is it me?!"

Haley look confused, "What?"

Nathan spoke a little quieter, "Do you like torturing me then?!"

Haley didn't have an answer. She had no good reason for running from him. _Why am I acting so ridiculous? _"No." Haley mumbled.

Nathan quickly darted to the other side in between cars. He walked right up to Haley's face. "Then why are you running from me?"

Haley ran her fingers through her soaking hair, "I don't know. You know how I am Nathan. I'm stubborn, I have to come to you, and if I don't get to do that and you come to me then I will continue to run away for no reason. It's stupid and child-like, I know. I'm sorry because the truth is, I was walking home to talk to you, and apologize."

Nathan wiped the water off of his face again, "I need to apologize to you too. I shouldn't have pushed you Hales. I do want to talk about it sometime, but it wasn't fair of me to demand that from you right then, especially when I said your pace. I'm sorry."

Haley nodded, "It's okay. I understand that you're trying to take care of it all, take care of me, and make sure you handle everything in this...situation...so I'm sorry that I freaked out at you. But please Nathan, we have to go at my pace."

Nathan spoke as a huge crash of thunder came down, "I know, we will. But Hales, we also have to talk about it because those decisions do have to be made sooner rather than later. It's easier if the victim...erm well people in our situation deal with the technical stuff right away."

Haley hesitated, "I understand you're trying to help that way, I do. But I'll talk about it when I'm ready."

Nathan sighed, "Hales. Please don't get angry when I say this, but when you're ready might be too late. I'll agree, okay, not until you're ready. But just remember that whenever you talk about it, it's not going to be any easier or any less fun. But when you're ready, I'll be there for you the whole time. Okay?"

Haley looked down and then up at Nathan, "You're right. I can't avoid doing this, might as well get it over with right? Okay, we'll have that talk soon then. I promise."

Nathan smiled, "I'm glad."

Haley laughed, "Why do we have to resolve every fight in the pouring rain?"

Nathan reached out for Haley's hand waiting for her approval until she clasped it, "Because then it means we get to make up in it too." Nathan put his hand on Haley's waist and one on her face. Haley looked at him smiling as the rain cascaded down his face. Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley long and hard. Too his surprise, she wasn't pulling away. Haley felt so good like this, with Nathan's hand securely on her back and his lips against hers.

Haley pulled away smiling, "I wasn't really complaining."

Nathan wiped the rain off of her face, "Come on, let's get home."

-----------------------------

Haley was sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball with her towel wrapped around her.

Nathan had just put some mac and cheese in the microwave. "Where did you go?"

Haley bit her lip, afraid of his reaction, "Lucas' house."

Nathan sighed, "Okay."

Haley turned around facing the kitchen, "No, that wasn't an okay. What was that sigh for?"

Nathan spoke calmly, "I just don't get it. I'm not mad but why can you talk to Lucas about it and not me?"

Haley ran her hand through her hair again, "I figured you would think that. Lucas is my best friend, if you weren't his brother, then he wouldn't get so grossed out about our love life. Best friends can talk about that stuff, normally. You are my husband and the man who I share my love life with therefore it's harder for me to tell you about sex with another man than it would be my best friend. Especially when it was sex that I had unwillingly which as we clarified is hard to talk about no matter where or to whom."

Nathan paused, "Oh I see."

Haley got up and walked up to Nathan, "But just for the record, I didn't talk to him about it."

Nathan couldn't help but feel slightly better, "What did you talk about then?"

Haley leaned against the counter next to Nathan, "You."

Nathan smirked, "Of course you did."

Haley laughed, "Don't get cocky. We talked about our fight. But he did stand up for you."

Nathan stirred the mac and cheese, "Lucas and I are really good right now."

Haley grabbed her bowl and sat at the table, "When did this happen?"

Nathan took a seat next to Haley with his bowl, "When you were at the doctor's with Brooke."

Haley spooned a mouthful, "Oh, well I'm really really happy that you guys are getting closer."

Nathan put his spoon down in his almost empty bowl, "Me too actually."

Just then another crash of thunder and the lights went out. Nathan heard Haley's spoon fall on the counter.

Haley spoke, "Great."

Nathan got up and stumbled to where the candles were kept. He brought them back to the table and lit them all. "You okay?"

Haley smiled, "Yep. Just startled me is all."

Nathan could faintly see her, "Why don't you go sit on the couch and we can talk."

Haley nodded, "Good idea."

Nathan put the dishes in the sink, and sat down next to her. "What about school tomorrow?"

Haley snuggled up next to him, "I'm going."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure?"

Haley had her eyes closed, "I was thinking about it actually. But I'm not gonna let this jock ruin my life. He took a good shot at it, but I'm going to use what strength and courage I have left to just go on normally. If I back down, then he wins it all."

Nathan grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, "You are amazing. I love you so much it's incredible."

Haley rubbed his chest, "There's just one thing that I'm not ready to...continue."

Nathan was stroking her wisps of hair, "What's that?"

Haley sighed, "Cheerleading. That uniform. I can't put it on again."

Nathan understood, "That might just take time."

Haley opened her eyes, "No, I don't think I can wear one ever again."

Nathan stopped stroking her hair, "Don't let him win that battle this quickly. Give it time, and even if that's the case. Well, I'm gonna get my hands on this punk and win it for you."

Haley smiled a little, "That's cheating."

Nathan laughed a little but then got serious, "Yeah, but he broke the rules first. Screw that rule; two wrongs don't make a right. He messed with you, and when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him."

Haley closed her eyes again, "I give you permission to kick his ass, but please don't kill him. Seriously Nathan, no joke, you would go to jail. Don't kill him."

Nathan traced circles on her back, "I wouldn't actually kill him."

Haley sniffled, "But that's the thing. You say this now, but when you have him in your hands, you're gonna feel differently. I know you."

Nathan sighed, "Yeah you're right. Okay fine, I'll stop just before he's dead. Deal?"

Haley smiled, "Deal." Haley quickly shot out of Nathan's arms.

Nathan sat up, "What is it?"

Haley sneezed, "Sorry."

Nathan pulled her back down onto him, "See. You got sick."

Haley closed her eyes and leaned onto him, "I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

Nathan grunted, "Ugh. I forgot to call Tim."

Haley adjusted the blanket, "Well, you can't now. What about?"

Nathan sighed, "The party this friday. It's this huge basketball thing. Tim can't stop talking about it."

Haley paused, "Is it just you guys, or other people too."

Nathan could hear the real question in her voice, "You don't have to go. It's just basketball guys but they can bring their girlfriends if they want to and stuff like that but I'm not going."

Haley looked up at him, "Yes you are."

Nathan looked at Haley, "No, not if you're not going."

Haley thought for a second, "Is Brooke going with Lucas?"

Nathan paused, "Yeah I think she is."

Haley nodded, "Then I am too."

Nathan looked at her with concern, "Are you sure?"

Haley nodded again, "Yep. You are a basketball star, you should be at that party. If Brooke is there then I have someone to hang out with. It's all good."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "Thanks Hales, but if you change your mind, don't worry about it."

Haley smiled at Nathan, "I won't. Maybe we deserve a party to just have fun."

Nathan laughed, "Maybe."

-----------------------------

Nathan was laying in bed trying to fall asleep but Haley kept on shifting.

"Hales?" He asked

Haley rolled on her back, "Yeah. I keep thinking about it."

Nathan rolled on his back too, "Think of a story and close your eyes. That's what my mom used to do when I had nightmares when I was little. The few times she was around, that is."

Haley sighed and closed her eyes. Nathan rolled on his side.

"It was just me. Karen had left, and I was already in my uniform. I just had some cleaning up to do." Haley's voice was quavering. Her eyes were closed and squinted.

Nathan rolled over to face Haley.

Haley paused, "I turned on some music, turned it up and danced a little while I cleaned. Then I heard the bell on the door. I turned the music down and there was a jock sitting at the counter. He was not a Raven so I figured he was from the other team. I thought it was odd, he only had an hour until the game. I asked what he wanted and he said a coffee."

Nathan remembered the half drunken cup of coffee he had seen when he went looking for her.

Haley continued, "He made a comment about how when I dance I flow to the music. I told him I thought no one was watching. He started making comments about me being a cheerleader and how I look good in the uniform. He really crossed the line though when he came into the kitchen. I reminded him of the game and he told me he didn't have to go yet and then he reached out for my cheek. I slapped his hand and told him that I'm married. He asked if you were a hot jock too and wrapped his arms around me from behind me. I tried to break free from his hold but he was too strong for me. I pleaded with him to just let me go and I wouldn't tell anyone. He told me that that wouldn't," Haley stopped and opened her eyes, releasing tears, "He said that that wouldn't be fun."

Nathan's jaw dropped but he quickly clenched it closed.

Haley looked at the ceiling, "He shoved me to the floor. I was laying there thinking about how to get out of this. He was taking off his clothes and standing up. I decided to make a run for it. He caught me and slapped me. He shoved me to the ground again and threatened me if I was to try to get away again. Then he laid down on top of me and started playing with my clothing, moving it out of the way slowly. I used all my strength trying to kick him. I was squirming my arms and legs, doing anything I could. He grabbed my wrists and squeezed them the whole time. I was stuck. Then when he finished with me, he just straightened up and walked out."

Haley had a now steady stream of tears gathering by her eyelids, "Afterwards, I didn't know what to do. It all felt so unreal. I vomited, and then took a shower. I scrubbed at my skin, trying to get him off of me. I went to Lucas' house, got clothes, and walked to Brooke's."

Haley finally turned to look at Nathan, she was sobbing. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to you Nathan, I wasn't myself. But I knew Brooke would take care of me and get me to you if that's where I needed to be. I was so scared of facing you though. I couldn't be strong and this jock ruined everything. I waited to give myself to you, it was special, you were the only man I had ever been with, and this jock ruined that. He took that away even though I had already given it to you. My gift felt worthless, I felt worthless. And I didn't want to ruin your game."

Nathan pulled Haley into his chest. "Thank you so much for telling me Haley. I know that was hard, thank you so much. The game always comes after you though, okay? And, you are not disgusting, he didn't dirty you, not in my eyes. You're not worthless, and you waiting for me, still means everything it used to."

Haley just sobbed into Nathan's chest. Nathan spoke again, "And about Brooke. You going to Brooke turned out to be good. Brooke took you to the doctor, and to tell you the truth, Lucas and I talked it out, and we cried and hugged. Brooke called me right away too. She knew what to do. I don't think she realizes that but she did. Haley, I love you more than the world itself. You are my world, and I love you with every inch of my body, no matter what happens to your's, nothing can change that."

Haley sniffled and kissed Nathan's chest. "I love you so much."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "It's out of your head now. Try and sleep."

Haley closed her eyes, overcome with the safety of having Nathan all around her.

---------------------------

Haley and Nathan walked through the hallway of school with their hands intertwined. Brooke and Lucas were making out by his locker.

Brooke spotted Haley and pulled away from Lucas, "Haley!"

Haley was nearly tackled by Brooke as she barreled into her, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke was hugging Haley tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Haley pulled away and looked into Brooke's eyes, "I can't thank you enough for taking care of me. You're an amazing friend, I'm so lucky to have you."

Brooke smiled and hugged Haley again, "Don't make me cry tutorgirl. Thanks for trusting me, I don't know why you came to me, but I'm glad you did. I love you too much to not take care of you."

Haley smiled, "Love you too Brooke. I have a question though."

Brooke rubbed Haley's arms, "Anything."

Haley asked, "I won't be mad but did you tell Peyton and Jake?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Kind of. I let something slip and she pieced the rest together." Brooke could feel Nathan's angry stare. "I'm so sorry!"

Haley laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'm actually relieved. I really don't feel like explaining it to two more people."

Brooke laughed, "Understood. Ready to go to class?"

Haley kissed Nathan on the cheek. "Yep."

Lucas looked at Nathan who was watching Haley walk down the hall with her arms intertwined with Brooke's. "Look's like you guys stopped fighting."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, thank god. She almost got hit by a car though in the process."

Lucas was shocked, "Wait. What?!"

Nathan laughed again, "She's fine. You know how we always end up fighting in the rain. Well this time it was fighting on a busy road in the thunderstorm. It's okay though. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her."

Lucas slapped his brother on the back, "I know."

Nathan hugged his brother back, "So, are you going to the party on Friday?"

Lucas motioned to start walking to class, "Yeah, I think so. Brooke wants to go too."

Nathan walked alongside him, "Yeah, surprisingly, so does Haley. She said only if Brooke goes too though. I think she doesn't want to but she is because I won't go without her and she wants me to have fun."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, that's definitely it."

Nathan sighed, "I know, but she said she'll have fun if Brooke's there. Whatever."

---------------------------

Nathan was waiting for Haley outside of her last class. "Hey!"

Haley let Nathan drape his arms over her shoulders, "Hi yourself."

Nathan walked alongside her, "I have basketball. What are you thinking about cheer practice?"

Haley sighed with annoyance, "I'm gonna try."

Nathan smiled, "Okay, trying is good. If it doesn't work out though then we can leave anytime, okay?"

Haley spotted Brooke and Peyton down the hall, "Okay. I'm gonna walk over with them. Love you!"

Nathan laughed as Haley skipped off. _School really does make her happy._

---------------------------------

Haley joined her friends at the end of the hall. They were all clutching their duffelbags. "Hey guys!"

Peyton looked at her cheery friend, "Haley! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Haley happily hugged her friend, "Thanks Peyt. But I'm not so sure I will be in about 10 minutes."

Brooke smiled with comfort, "Hales. It's up to you. We have a new uniform for you to try on, Karen threw out the other one. It's a fresh start if you want to give it a shot."

Haley took the bag Brooke was holding out with the new uniform inside, "I can give it a try."

Peyton and Brooke smiled, "Good."

-------------------------------

All the other girls were changed and entering the gym. Brooke and Peyton were changed and waiting for Haley.

Haley called out from under the stall, "You guys can go. I'll meet you in there."

Brooke looked at Peyton and then back at the stall door, "No it's okay, we can wait."

Haley tried to think of something quick, "No I have to take care of stuff, if you know what I mean."

Peyton nodded at Brooke, "Okay do you need anything?"

Haley called out, "No I got one thanks."

Brooke had her hands on the door to the gym, "Okay I'll see you out there, I need to tell the girls to start stretching. You coming Peyton?"

Peyton called out to Haley, "You sure you want us to go ahead without you?"

Haley called back, "Yeah, really, go ahead." Haley heard the door close behind them and sighed with relief.

She got the uniform out of the bag and shivers ran down her spine. _It's just cloth. It doesn't mean anything. _ Haley quickly took off her shirt and pants. And slipped the cheer top over her bra. _Just don't look down. _Haley was trying to block the images of that night out of her head. She grabbed the skirt and slowly stepped into it. The tears started forming in her eyes. _Don't think. Don't look. _She quickly pulled it the rest of the way up and zipped it shut.

----------

She went into the gym with her pom poms, wearing a fake smile.

Nathan looked over to her. He was dribbling the ball, and Haley appeared to be okay so far. She was in the uniform at least.

----------

Haley started practicing when she noticed her skirt was a little too tight. She put the pom poms down and struggled with the zipper.

Brooke noticed Haley looking a little flustered. "Tutorgirl, you alright?"

Haley looked up at Brooke, tears escaping her eyes, "It's just the zipper, it's stuck."

Haley started breathing heavily, images of the cafe and the jock flooded into her head as she desperately pulled at the zipper. All the other cheerleaders stopped and crowded around her.

--------

Whitey heard all the commotion on the side of the court and muttered to his team. "What the hell is going on?"

Nathan turned to look and noticed Haley in the center of them all, her face was red.

--------

Haley looked up at all of the eyes on her. Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances of concern. "Haley, it's okay. You don't need to take it off now anyways."

Haley couldn't take any of this anymore, "I'm stuck in it." The jock's snicker filled her ears.

------------

Nathan noticed the crowd starting to move aside.

---------------

Haley cried, "I can't get out!"

Brooke reached out to comfort her when Haley bolted into the girls locker room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last update before I leave, sorry, but this is also a longer chapter and so was the last one; hope that helps. Hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to leave you with a good cliffhanger without rushing the storyline too much. I already have some of the next chapter written, and I am anxious to finish it already. I'd almost rather not go on vacation and just write the story haha! So please review so when I get back so I have lots of feedback to read! Thanks again for all the reviews so far! See you in two weeks! **

-----------------------------

Haley was frantically tearing the skirt off of her in the locker room. The zipper wouldn't budge though. "Ugh whatever!" she cried. Haley grabbed her bag.

-----------------

Nathan ran to the girls locker room door. Whitey was screaming at him and the cheerleaders were all yelling, telling him that he couldn't go in there. Nathan shot Brooke a pleading look, and she nodded.

---------------------

Haley was running towards the door but instead ran straight into Nathan. She cried into his uniform as he cradled her in his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay." Nathan was rocking her side to side.

Haley cried, "I kept thinking about it, and then the zipper was stuck. I was trapped in that nightmare all over again."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry. You gave it a shot. Let's get you out of this and head out."

Haley nodded and walked to her duffel. She slipped the top off of her head and Nathan slid her shirt back on her. Haley pulled at the zipper again.

"I guess we need scissors." she said looking at Nathan

Nathan pulled her closer and yanked with all his strength on the zipper. It went right down.

Haley laughed and smiled, "Thanks for getting me out of that death trap."

Nathan laughed, "My pleasure."

Haley put her pants on and walked with Nathan out of the locker room.

------------------

Nathan whispered to Haley, "Why don't you go pack up your stuff from your locker. I'll meet you there."

Haley looked at the gym, all eyes on her, "Okay."

Nathan watched as she exited the gym. He approached Whitey first.

"Nathan, what the hell happened?!" Whitey had both his hands on his hips.

"Coach, something happened to Haley on Friday and she really needs me to be there for her. I know practice is really important and that we have that huge game with the same team again, but I promise I'll make it up to you in any way possible, but right now I have to put being a husband first." Nathan spoke with such sincerity.

Whitey smiled, "I don't know how you ended up like this with Danny as your father. Haley has golden touch. Go ahead."

Nathan nodded at Jake and patted Lucas on the back. He walked over to the cheerleaders. Brooke and Peyton were waiting for him looking concerned.

"Can you guys shut the rest of them up and tell them to leave Haley alone about this." Nathan glared at the big group of gossiping girls

Brooke and Peyton nodded, "We're good at that."

Nathan laughed, "I know. Oh and could you both make sure that the tutor center isn't expecting Haley and neither is Karen at the cafe?"

Peyton spoke up, "Yeah, of course. Take care of her."

Nathan nodded and left the gym, "I'm just gonna take her home, she'll calm down, we'll talk. Don't worry."

---------------------------------------

Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks. Peyton smiled, "Do you want to take this?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow and smiled back, "Why wouldn't I?"

Brooke clapped her hands, "Okay everyone gather round. Now you know I love this squad a lot, meaning, I love all of you. But if any of you taunt, tease, or even act like you remember what just happened with Haley, that love is going to go away real fast. You all forget what just happened. And if that changes or if I hear one of you tell anyone else or even discuss it amongst yourselves, then I'm going to start talking too. And you do not want me talking. Are we clear?" Brooke had a death glare all over her face.

The squad stood wide eyed while Peyton was stifling laughter. Brooke smiled, "Great! You guys are the best!"

The squad didn't move; shocked at her switch of personality. Peyton smiled at Brooke and then back at the squad, "Well you heard her! Let's get to it!"

-------------------------------------

It was last period on Friday and Brooke was waiting for Haley outside her last class of the day.

"Hey Haley!" Brooke joined Haley walking down the hallway

Haley smiled, "Hey Brooke, whats up?"

Brooke shuffled the books in her arms, "Are you going to that party tonight?"

Haley approached her locker, "Yeah, you're going too right?"

Brooke leaned on the locker next to Haley's, "Yeah I was planning on it. But Haley are you sure you want to go?"

Haley shut the locker door, leaving her face to face with Brooke, "Yes. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Nathan mentions it every five seconds, Lucas asked me 4 times, and now you?"

Brooke bit her lip, "Don't take this the wrong way but I think it has something to do with the cheerleading incident on Monday."

Haley sighed, "Crap. That. Well, that was different though. That was putting on a uniform for the first time since a guy raped me in one. This is just a party. I can handle a party. I mean unless you make me wear another cheerleading uniform or serve coffee, I'll be fine."

Brooke smiled, "If you say so. Um, serve coffee?"

Haley smiled bittersweetly, "I poured my rapist a cup of coffee before he actually tried something. Aren't I sweet?"

Brooke bit her lip again, "That's tragically ironic I suppose."

Haley laughed, "You could say that. Well I'm going to start tutoring again today!"

Brooke smiled, "That's great Haley! I'm proud of you."

Haley was truly delighted, "Thanks, I decided that this guy isn't going to take everything away from my life. I love tutoring, so that's what I'm going to do. Plusm that way, I have something to do during Nathan's practice. It's perfect."

Brooke spotted Lucas approaching them, "That's great. I know you love tutoring more than anything in the world. In fact, you're practically glowing Hales."

Haley laughed, "Thanks Brooke."

Lucas joined them as Brooke spoke again, "But I have to take that previos comment back. I know you love tutoring more than anything in the world except for maybe hot married sex with Nathan!"

Lucas backed away with his hands in the air, "God! Worst timing! Seriously!"

Brooke snickered and gave Haley a hug, "See you later tutorgirl!"

-------------------------------

Haley smoothed out her jean skirt in the mirror. She was wearing a loose fitting, dark blue, scoop neck, racerbank tank top over a simple jean skirt with some flip flops. Haley took a deep breath. _You're going to have fun. Fun that you deserve. Nathan is going to have fun that he deserves. He's going to be there, nothing will happen. It's a harmless party. Brooke will be there too. Relax._ Haley told herself all those things over and over again, trying to get that bad feeling out of the pit of her stomach.

Nathan came in the room and grabbed her hand, "You look great. Are you sure you want to go?"

Haley looked up at her husband and smiled, "Yeah, let's go!"

---------------------------------

Haley and Nathan walked up to the yellow house that was booming with music and had kids all over the porch and lawn. Nathan waved to some people, while still holding Haley's hand, leading her through the house.

"Hey! It's the married couple!" Brooke shouted running towards them with Lucas in tow.

Haley hugged them both, "Hey guys! How's the party so far?"

Brooke smiled, "Well, we're having fun. You guys just get here?"

Nathan nodded, "Yep, Haley takes long showers."

Haley playfully hit Nathan's arm, "Hey! Being clean is a good thing..."

Brooke and Lucas laughed. Brooke bounced over to Haley, pulling on her arm, "Come on Tutorgirl, Peyton and the rest of us are in the backyard."

Haley laughed as Nathan gave Brooke a look and she nodded back at him while dragging Haley out the backdoor of the kitchen.

-------------------

It had been an hour or so of the girls talking and laughing in the backyard.

Bevin smiled, "Oooh! I love this song!" She got up and just started dancing, causing a chain reaction nearly.

Brooke looked at Haley, who looked a little timid all of a sudden, "Tutorgirl, you got any dance moves?"

Haley laughed quietly, "Nah, not really."

Peyton spoke while dancing, "Come on, you like to sing right? That means you have to have something!"

Haley blushed, "I don't really sing."

Brooke hit Haley playfully, "Oh, that's a lie. We've all heard you sing when you think no one's listening and you're amazing!"

Haley remained seated, thinking of the last time she had danced, "Thanks guys, but I'm fine thanks."

Brooke got up to join in, "Well, the fun's over here."

Haley bit her lip. _He'll win all the battles if I change my life based off of him. I want to have fun. _Haley rose out of her seat, and danced over to the rest of the crowd, "What the heck!"

------------------------

The boys had spent the hour drinking, and talking about basketball.

"It sucks we lost last Friday." Skills said dissapointed

Lucas nodded, "Yeah but we get another chance to beat them at least."

Nathan spoke with determination, "I'm gonna beat them all right. Wipe the floor with their asses!"

Jake looked at Nathan, understanding his harsh words, "Yeah, I want to too but at the same time, I really don't want to have to deal with them again. They are the worst group of guys."

Tim put his cup down, "I want to beat them but you know, they aren't really bad guys."

Nathan glared at Tim, "Um. Yeah! They are!"

Tim was confused at the death glare coming from his best friend, "Right. Whatever you say."

Nathan eased up a bit and joined the conversation again, which was now about school.

----------------------------

After a bit everyone had stopped dancing, due to a few too many drinks and some suddenly queasy stomachs.

Brooke had a cup but stayed sober to look out for Haley. Peyton stayed completely sober because after the party she was going home with Jake to see Jenny, and Haley never drank anyways. The three looked around at all the nauseous girls around them.

Peyton spoke up, "Okay whose gonna help me lead them to the bathroom upstairs?"

Haley immediately replied, "Not me! No way! Sorry but vomit makes me want to puke myself."

Brooke looked from Haley to Peyton then back to Haley, "Okay fine, I'll be right back Haley!"

Haley watched them escort the group into the kitchen and up the stairs. She looked to the stereo and then stood up. Haley closed her eyes and danced. She felt at peace with the music, and was even humming along. Suddenly Haley felt a pair of hands on her hips, she swung around to see the same face from last Friday at the cafe. She froze. His nose was nearly touching hers. Haley's chest was going up and down as her heart started racing.

"I see you like to dance alone. Why'd you stop when I joined in?" The jock snickered.

Haley stood frozen still, this was literally her worst nightmare. She was trying to scream but shock overcame her, leaving her speechless.

"Aw, not even going to make nice with me!" He shoved Haley into the back of the house.

Haley felt tears building up.

"Boring! It's okay, we've had our fun right?" He shook his head at Haley and opened the door to the kitchen, followed by a stream of unfamiliar guys.

----------------------------------

Nathan and the guys were all laughing when the guys from the other team entered the living room.

Nathan stood up, "What the hell are you all doing here?!"

Tim tried backing away, when Mike Gera spoke up, "Hey Nathan the married man, I just saw your wife. Our good friend, Tim, invited us. Right Tim?"

Tim looked up like a deer in headlights and let out a guilty laugh, "Yep. Good friends."

Nathan walked up to Tim and grabbed his collar, "What were you thinking?! Damn you Tim!"

Jake and Lucas exchanged worried glances and both walked to either side of Nathan.

Nathan surveyed the crowd of guys, "You all on the team?"

Mike Gera spoke for them again, "Yeah, we're all here."

Nathan clenched his jaw, "Which one of you bastards had coffee before the game?!"

The crowd of guys looked around, all confused, Mike Gera laughed, "Is it a crime?"

Nathan was confused for a second but then pieced it all together. The comment about him being a married man. He knew that Haley was Nathan's wife. Nathan shook the hand of the guy who raped his wife. "You knew?! You sick bastard. You knew Haley was my wife and you stopped to shake my hand." Nathan felt his face heat up and clenched his jaw once more. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

Nathan raised his fist to make the first punch when out of nowhere Mike stepped forward and slammed his jaw instead. Nathan shook his head, "Fine. You want it that way. I really will kill you. You're not even going to have a chance to beg for mercy." With that Nathan tackled Mike into the table.

--------------------------

Brooke and Peyton came running downstairs when they heard a fight break out. Peyton tugged on Jake's arm, while Brooke jumped up and down behind all the heads trying to see who was fighting.

"Hey, who's fighting?" Peyton was taller than Brooke and even she couldn't see

Jake winced a little, "Nathan and Mike."

Peyton paused, "Erm, who's Mike?"

"Apparently the name of the guy who raped Haley. Lucas and I decided not to stop Nathan. Mike deserves it."

Peyton gasped, "Oh my god! How did they get in here?!"

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets, "I think through the backdoor, but Tim invited them. Wait, where's H-" but before he could finish Brooke and Peyton were gone.

-----------------------------

Haley felt hands on her again and jumped, opening her eyes to see a concerned Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke pulled Haley into her, "Oh my god sweetie. I'm so sorry! What happened? What did he do to you?"

Peyton was rubbing Haley's back, "Did he touch you?"

Haley didn't have anything to say. She just blinked away some tears.

Brooke slammed her palm into her hand, "God! I left for one minute. I'm so sorry Haley."

Peyton spoke softly, "I can't believe this. He ruined our whole night of fun. This was supposed to be a good time for you, I'm so sorry. This guy is just ruining everything."

Haley started to replay every word this guy had ever said to her. Everything he had ruined for her. Everytime he made her cry. Everytime he haunted her thoughts and dreams.

Brooke spoke next, "And now this Mike guy is in there fighting Nathan. From what I heard getting through the crowd and out here, Nathan was going to throw the first punch but Mike socked him first. I just can't believe-"

Haley couldn't stop it all from replyaing but when she thought of everything she's said to him and all the moments, he ruined, she became overwhelmed. They didn't balance out at all. Haley suddenly ran to the door and stormed through the kitchen and into the living room.

----------------------------

A huge crowd had formed, Haley slowly walked through. Some people she had to shove and others recognized her and moved out of the way. Haley stopped when she was standing right next to Nathan and her rapist, who were violently wrestling on the ground. She stepped over the broken table and stared at them, trying to see past the barrier of tears forming in her eyes.

"Stop." She whispered.

The fighting continued.

"Stop." Haley spoke at normal tone now, and the crowd's attention fell on her instead.

Nathan was now somehow managing to kick Mike and punch him at the same time.

"Stop!" Haley still didn't have their attention.

She took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could, "STOP!!!!"

Both Nathan and Mike looked up at Haley from the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient these past weeks, just for that I left this chapter on a good, clean note but dont worry there's drama to come. I really loved writing this chapter and I felt it was about time for Haley to do this. Please read and review! I really love reading all of your thoughts. Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Haley looked at Nathan, "Stand up Nathan."

Nathan let go of Mike and wiped off the blood from his mouth. He stood next to Haley, a little shocked at her behavior. Mike started to get up when Haley spoke again, "Not you."

No one said anything. Haley looked at Jake and Lucas. "Make sure none of them try anything."

Nathan was amazed, Haley's voice wasn't even quavering. Haley rubbed his arm, "Thanks for getting started, what's his name?"

Mike answered before Nathan could, "Mike."

Haley shouted, "Hey, don't assume you even have the freaking right to say anything to me! You're not going to talk unless I ask you to!" Haley watched Mike look to the floor.

"No, you don't get to do that either. You know what you did, now you need to look me in the eyes and face it." Mike slowly rose his gaze to Haley.

Haley kicked him in the stomach, "That's for even touching my husband."

Mike was writhing in pain. Haley had tears running down her face, as she spoke again, "Get up."

Mike slowly rose, clutching his side. Haley looked straight into his eyes and slapped him, "That's for haunting me and ruining so many things in my life."

Mike kept his head turned to the side, Haley slapped it back, "That's for shoving me into the wall just before."

Nathan steamed with sudden fury, now understanding Mike's prior comment about seeing his wife just now. He muttered under his breath, "Son of a.."

Haley placed both hands on Mike's shoulders and shoved him to his knees, "That's for hurting me when I fought back."

Haley was red in the face with a steady stream of tears, "Answer this Mike. Why?" Mike didn't say anything but blinked his eyes away. Haley nodded, "And this. This is for what you did to me!"

Haley used all her strength as she rammed her foot into Mike's crotch, he fell to the floor again, moaning this time. "You're never going to do that to anyone again. You're never going to control my life again."

"One more thing," Haley kicked his stomach once more, "that's for thinking you could get away with it."

Nathan placed his arm around Haley's shoulders as Haley spoke again, "Get up Mike. Leave this house right now, and be aware that this isn't even the worst of it. I haven't even brought the law into this."

Mike slowly got to his feet and turned to hobble out of the house with his other team members who shot dirty glares around the room instead of actually challenging Lucas, Nathan and Jake. Haley called out, "Mike!"

Mike stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. She leaned into Nathan, "He really could kill you, and I can most definitely knock children out of your future, if I haven't already. So face reality and stop playing games. Rot in hell."

--------------------------

There was a lingering silence after Mike and his friends left. Brooke and Peyton exchanged surprised glances at the ordeal that had just occured. The crowd of people were all whispering to each other, trying to figure out why Haley just kicked some guy's ass. Nathan pulled Haley out before him so he could see her face clearly. Brooke noticed the couple and quickly slapped Peyton's arm, "Come on."

"The party's over everyone." Brooke yelled as people groaned. "Oh please, we all know the party stopped when those creeps came in here. Haley just found an...efficient...way to get them out. We had fun while it lasted so it's all good."

Everyone shuffled around but no one left. Brooke rolled her eyes, "Seriously people. Out. Party. Over. Simple enough now?!"

Peyton chuckled at Brooke's frustation until Brooke shot her a look. Peyton walked to the front door and held it open, "See you all at school!" The crowd finally shuffled out of the house except for a couple on the couch.

Brooke took a pillow and smacked them with it, "You guys clearly have even more of a reason to go home, so go there."

Peyton was about to close the front door after the couple when Tim tried to slip through. She grabbed his shirt and closed the door in front of him. "I think Nathan's gonna want to talk to you."

Tim sighed, "Yeah, I know. That's why I tried to go home."

Peyton laughed and let go of his shirt, "Tim. I thought this was your home."

Tim stomped his foot, "Damnit." Peyton laughed and looped arms with Jake. "We're off guys. Haley, you kick ass. We're proud of you."

Haley lightly smiled at them as they walked out the front door, "Thanks guys."

Brooke walked over to Haley and playfully hit Nathan's arm. "Step away Scott. It's my turn to give tutorgirl a hug."

Brooke reached for Haley's arm, "Don't look so sad, you're always touching her. Seriously, you two re-define married sex."

Lucas cringed, "It just never fails."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas, and then pratically leaped towards Haley and whispered, "You did it and I knew you could."

Haley pulled away to get her breath back from Brooke's tight squeeze, "Thanks tiger."

Brooke nodded and then skipped over to Lucas. "We're gonna head out. You guys got it covered?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah we're gonna do the same in a bit."

Lucas walked up to Haley and kissed her forehead, "You know I love you Haley."

Haley sighed and closed her eyes, "Yeah."

-----------------------------------------

Nathan looked to Haley and then to the kitchen where Tim was. "I'll be right back."

Haley nodded as Nathan walked towards the kitchen. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Tim shrugged, "They're my friends. My party."

Nathan shook his head incredulously, "You threw a RAVENS basketball party and invited our oponnent, AND the team happens to be bunch of creeps."

"They're my friends, and yeah so they are all a little perverted but they never did anything." Tim defended himself.

Nathan couldn't believe it, "They never did anything huh?"

Tim shrugged again, "Oh yeah, so they pushed Haley around a little bit. It's no big deal. I personally think she overreacted a lot. I mean she really mopped the floor with Mike. You better watch out man if your girl's got a temper like that. She's practically physco man."

Nathan grabbed Tim's shirt and threw him up against the fridge, "Mike raped Haley you fucking idiot." Nathan whispered coldly.

Tim was speechless and Nathan let Tim go, "No matter what though, you NEVER say something like that about my wife."

Tim spoke quietly, "My bad."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah and Tim, I swear to god if you tell anyone--"

Tim quickly replied, "I'm not suicidal man.."

Nathan sighed and walked out to the living room where Haley was before only to find that she was no longer there. "Hales?"

Haley emerged from the bathroom looking pale, "Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

Nathan looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, I'm just kinda tired."

Nathan rubbed her back, "You're pale Hales."

Haley smiled weakly, "I guess it was just such a bold and scary experience for me. It got the best of me."

Nathan smiled back at her, "I can't even describe how proud I am of you. I knew you could do it, I'm only sorry I didn't get to kill him."

"I'm very sorry about that honey." Haley spoke with sarcasm and then smiled, "But it was something I had to do."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "I know, next time though, he's mine."

Haley leaned into Nathan's chest, "Deal."

------------------------------

It was exactly two weeks after from the party and even though ten whole school days had passed people were still talking about Haley's fight.

Haley was balancing her three textbooks, her bookbag, and attempting to close her locker. Lucas saw his friend down the hall and ran over to help.

"Despite what some people are saying, you aren't wonder woman." Lucas closed the locker

Haley shot him a mysterious look, "Yet." Lucas smiled and Haley continued, "People are still talking though. Ugh."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, my favorite theory is that you're working for the CIA."

Haley laughed, "I don't even have enough grace to walk let alone be in the CIA."

Lucas agreed, "So true."

"Seriously though, some people look at me as if I'm going to kill them." Lucas let out a loud laugh to which Haley looked confused "What?"

He replied, "It's so hard to think of you as scary. I mean you're afraid of everything yourself."

Haley slapped his shoulder, "Hey, watch it. You don't want me to bring out my CIA training moves."

Lucas just laughed again, "You work on those and get back to me. Anyways, I did have a reason to talk to you."

Haley shook her head at him, "So now you only talk to me when you have a reason to. Boy do I feel loved."

Lucas put his arm around her shoulder, "You knew what I meant. Anyways, point is, what are you doing after school today?"

"Not cheer practice. Why?"

Lucas spoke slowly, "Okay, well, this is just a suggestion because it's been a month since that night at the cafe. The job's open for you at the cafe if you want, no pressure. I just know that you and Nathan could always use the money, and ever since you're ass kicking, well your life is your's again right?"

Haley hesitated and bit her lip, "Using my own self-help promises against me. That's low Scott."

Lucas smiled but then grew serious again, "Really Haley, no pressure, I just wanted to let you know."

Haley thought a moment, "Okay but for my own safety, things need to go a little differently. No night time shifts, no shifts where it's just me at the cafe, and you need to tell me where the pepper spray is."

Lucas smiled, "That's all good except for the pepper spray. I really don't know where that is but um...we have a fire extinguisher?"

Haley patted his back, "Good enough. Just make sure to tell Nathan at practice that I'll be working there until around 5:30 then."

Lucas started towards the hallway leading to the gym, "Sure thing."

----------------------------------------------------

The team was getting ready for practice in the locker room when Lucas finally got a chance to talk to Nathan who was laughing at some lame thing Tim had just said.

"Hey man, Haley's not gonna be at the tutorcenter today." Nathan stopped tying his shoe

"What? Why? Is she okay?" Nathan was confused, he knew Haley would want to be tutoring.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at his brother's over-protective tendencies, "Yeah chill out. She's decided to work at the cafe again. She'll be there till 5:30 today."

Nathan grew worried, "Oh my god. That's a bad idea, she's vulnerable, it's her first time back in there since then and it's not safe. She shouldn't even be working, she hasn't been feeling well."

Lucas sighed, "My mom's there. Calm down. Haley's taking her life back right?"

Nathan sighed too, "Yeah, but still, I can never let something like that happen again."

Lucas patted his brother's shoulder, "It won't. Things can't get worse than that."

Nathan nodded and followed the rest of the team out of the locker room and into the gym.

----------------------------------------------

Haley opened the cafe door and took a deep breath. _My life. This place isn't bad, he was, this place is safe, it's another home. Karen's home is safe. My life. _She walked through to the kitchen where Karen was humming and cutting some bread.

"Haley!" Karen exclaimed, dropping what she was doing, and running right up to embrace Haley.

"I'm back, ready and willing." Haley smiled

Karen smoothed out Haley's hair, "I've missed seeing you around here but I understand. And I just have to say I feel so guilty. It never should have happened here. I'm so sorry Haley, you know you're like the daughter I never had and I would never want something like that to happen to you."

Haley shook her head, "I know but don't be ridiculous, it wasn't your fault, don't feel bad."

Karen put her hands in the air and then dropped them to her side, "Thanks but I can't help it, it's the mother in me. Okay, off to work."

Haley smiled and resumed to her usual spot behind the counter. _Normal feels so damn good._

---------------------------------

All the guys were in the locker room after practice eithering showering, dressing, talking or any combination of the three. Nathan was in a hurry though to go see Haley, he couldn't help but worry.

"Have a good weekend guys!" He called out. Nathan was halfway to his car when he realized he left his cell phone in his locker. He retrieved it, and was walking down the hallway, only to overhear a hushed conversation between a couple of guys.

"She was a virgin, until they married that is, but now she slept with that star player from the other team." One of them said

"No, what I heard was that she slept with him and then he told people about it so she kicked his ass."

"No, you both have it wrong, I heard that he raped her, so she kicked his ass." The third guy corrected.

"Well, anyways, looks like St. Mary isn't so pure anymore. Now she's like any other girl Nathan's been with, she's been around." All three guys laughed.

Nathan was furious for so many reasons. First, that there were so many rumors going around. Second, that anyone actually talks about their sex life. Third, that they would even compare Haley to a slut. Fourth, that they would laugh and make jokes about it. And of course just thinking about another guy being with Haley pissed him off. He couldn't just let this happen to her, even if she wasn't here to hear it.

"You dumbasses better shut the hell up." Nathan spoke clearly and continued to walk.

The guys laughed to each other, "You're just mad because now she's like any other package; some other guy's been in her pants."

Nathan slammed each of them in the jaw, "She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Haley never did anything wrong to any of you."

The guys rubbed their jaws and then looked at each other before continuing, "Really man, we understand. It sucks when you don't get the deal you paid for."

Nathan punched them all again, "You guys don't know shit about my marriage. This doesn't make you cool by the way, it just proves to me that none of you have any action going on, because if you did, you'd be talking about that."

The guys looked at each other; defeated. "Whatever."

-----------------------

Nathan walked up to the counter, took a seat, and leaned forward. "Can I have a cup of you please?"

Haley turned around and laughed, "You're kidding me right?"

Nathan laughed a little too, "Yeah, kinda."

"Dear god. Is that some kind of pick up line you know?" Haley couldn't stop laughing

Nathan was starting to grow embarrassed, "I know of it, thought I'd test it out."

"It's a really good thing you did that after I'm already stuck married to you."

Nathan was blushing, "It never hurts to try new things."

Haley laughed more at Nathan's defensive-ness, "And you even said please."

Nathan buried his head in his hands, "Okay, I get it. Bad idea."

Haley smiled and rubbed her fingers through his hair, "Aw, honey. It was very...cute...in a child predator...kind of way."

Nathan gave Haley a look, "Thanks."

Haley pecked his cheek and turned back to the coffee pot, "So why are you here?"

"To pick you up. Let's go home and rent a movie or something." He suggested

Haley shook her head, "Sorry babe, Brooke and Peyton are coming to get me any minute. Ladies' night out."

Nathan pouted, "But what am I supposed to do?"

Haley laughed, "Well you could actually do your homework before midnight on Sunday for a change. And maybe, but be careful you don't want to go into shock, study for a test!"

Nathan sighed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. No, really though."

Haley nodded, "Really, work wouldn't kill you. And maybe you'll learn something."

Nathan thought for a second, "But what if I need my tutor. She's out having fun. That's not fair."

Haley shook her head and smiled, "You're acting like a five year old Nathan. I'm positive you can figure out something to do without me, as flattering as it is, it's also a little concerning."

Nathan sighed, "Fine. Go have fun without me."

Haley leaned on the counter facing Nathan, "Well if you don't have fun yourself, then when I get back, I'll make sure you've had your fair share of fun for the evening." She raised an eyebrow

Nathan smiled, "I have the best wife."

Haley hit him with the dish rag, "Hey. That shouldn't be why I'm the best wife."

Nathan leaned forward and kissed Haley, "But what if it is?"

Haley heard a car horn beep, "That's them. We can finish this conversation later. I'll have my cell on if you need me. Love you babe!"

Nathan watched Haley happily skip out the door and into Peyton's car. _Normal feels so damn good._

----------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved reading them. I'm glad to hear that you all liked the last chapter, hopefully you'll all enjoy this one too. Keep reading and reviewing, enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Haley gently closed the apartment door behind her. No sign of her husband anywhere. "Nathan?"

She cautiously walked down the hall but stopped at the bathroom door. The water was running in the shower. Haley was about to open the door when she heard Nathan's voice suddenly crack. _Oh my god. Is he singing?_ She chuckled to herself and backed away from the door once she heard the water stop.

Nathan emerged in just a towel. "Oh, hey."

Haley tried to conceal the fact that she heard him, "Hey what have you been up to?"

Nathan walked into the bedroom and called out to her, "Nothing really, watching tv, playing videogames, went to the rivercourt for a bit too, and I ate some snacks."

Haley was straightening out the couch and picking up some crumbs, "I can see that now."

Nathan laughed and called out, "Sorry about that. What did you girls do?"

Haley plopped herself down, "Oh you know, girl stuff."

Nathan emerged from the bedroom in sweatpants and a T-shirt, "Girl stuff is just a girl's way of saying nothing."

Haley kicked off her shoes, "Not true, it means real things, just not things that concern you."

Nathan took a seat next to Haley, "Whatever. So um how long were you standing there?"

Haley scooted closer to Nathan and draped her legs over his lap, "Not too long."

Nathan nodded, "Oh okay."

Haley bit her lip and smiled, "Long enough though to hear you hit that high note though."

Nathan blushed in embarrassment, "Great. I don't sing, really."

Haley started playing with his hair, "It sounded like singing to me, either that or you were talking to yourself in the shower, which, if you ask me is much worse to confessing to than singing."

Nathan laughed, "Fine, I was sorta singing. But don't get any ideas, I don't sing. Just at certain rare moments."

Haley rubbed one hand down his cheek, "Noted. But just so you know, it was very cute."

Nathan smirked, "I'm a very cute guy Haley."

Haley laughed and snuggled her face into his shoulder, "Today was a good day."

Nathan started rubbing her back softly, "Yeah, it was. It felt good to get a taste of normal again."

Haley closed her eyes, "So good."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "We can get through anything Hales. This is just further proof."

Haley sat up, "I know. I hate to ruin the moment but this is last time we talk about it tonight. I was thinking about whether or not we should be pressing charges."

Nathan looked deep into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts, "Yeah."

Haley rambled on, "I think we should. At first I thought that we shouldn't because I just want to end this but I realize that that's not going to happen by ignoring it and because we're gonna see him again at the next game with them. And also, this is going to sound bad but think of it as an added bonus, maybe we can get some money or something out of it. If not money than the satisfaction of justice. Plus who knows how many other girls he's taken advantage of, it would be just as wrong for me to not do anything about that than it was him doing it."

Nathan rested his hands on her legs, "I'm behind you 100 no matter what you want to do, you know that. But I do think that this is the right choice."

Haley smiled and resumed her comfortable position in the crook of his neck, "Now that that is settled we can continue this perfectly normal day."

Nathan smoothed out her hair, "Agreed. What do you want to do?"

Haley sat up and smiled, "Something normal."

Nathan laughed a little, "How do videogames sound?"

Haley jumped out of his lap, "I'm so going to beat you!"

Nathan grabbed his controller, "That's a yes, then."

---------------------------------------

Haley jumped on the couch with her hands in the air, "SCORE!"

Nathan shook his head, "I can't believe you just won NBA live against me."

Haley stopped her victory jumping and looked down at Nathan, "Wait, I just won the game?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe it either."

Haley plopped back down, "How did I do that?"

Nathan laughed, "Unbelievable, I spend my whole life playing basketball and you win against me and you don't even know how you did it."

Haley picked up her controller, "I just pressed that button randomly. Sweet."

Nathan put the controllers away. Haley looked at him and smiled, "Honey, it's just a game. We both know that in real life you would cream me."

Nathan smiled, "Yeah that's true. I'm just shocked."

Haley tugged Nathan back on the couch, "I'm full of surprises."

Nathan smiled and pulled her on top of him, "I love surprises."

Haley started kissing Nathan as his hands ran up and down her back. She smiled shyly and pulled off her shirt. "Are you sure Haley? I don't want to do anything before your ready." Nathan looked concerned

Haley reached for Nathan's shirt, "You're so sweet. Now take it off."

Nathan laughed and scooped her up, heading towards the bathroom. Haley was giggling the whole way.

They were both laying on the bed and Nathan crawled on top of her gently, he started kissing her neck sweetly.

Haley was so overwhelmed with how much she loved him in that moment. She quickly covered her mouth and slapped Nathan on the arm, trying to get him to move.

Nathan looked at Haley with shock and concern, "Did I hurt you?"

Haley just shook her head and pushed him off of her. She ran to the bathroom.

Nathan quickly put his shirt back on and followed her into the bathroom. He held her hair as she vomited into the toilet.

Haley stopped and wiped her mouth. She was speechless. _What do I say after I stop making out with my husband because it made me vomit?_

Nathan was just as puzzled as her. _What do I say when my wife is so disgusted by me being with her that she vomits?_

Haley slowly rose to her feet. "I'm so sorry Nathan, I don't know what to tell you. I guess it was too soon."

Nathan helped her up, "It's okay, we should just go to sleep then." Haley nodded and crawled into bed.

Nathan did the same. Neither of them were facing the other. They both lay there with their eyes open.

--------------------

Haley finally heard Nathan snoring. She looked at the clock, it was 4am. She crept out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants, she grabbed Nathan's T-shirt and slipped on some flip-flops. Haley glanced at Nathan one more time before slowly making her way through the apartment and out the door.

She stood in front of the car, contemplating whether or not to take it. _If he sees the car gone and me gone, he's going to worry. _Haley quickly ran back inside and wrote a quick note before heading out to the car.

--------------------

"Brooke?" Haley whispered

Brooke shot up in bed, "Damn tutorgirl, I almost had a heartattack."

Haley sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go. I can't talk to Lucas about this type of thing. He would probably vomit on me."

Brooke rubbed her eyes and smiled, "So its about sex. Well this is a first, a problem with you and

Nathan in bed."

Haley smiled lightly but then turned to face her friend seriously, "It was awful Brooke. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to touch me again."

Brooke listened, "It can't be that bad."

Haley fell back on the bed, "We weren't doing anything yet, just making out, but it started getting intense and then I vomited."

Brooke fell back next to Haley, "Okay, nevermind, that's pretty bad."

Haley sighed desperately, "I know! I don't know what happened Brooke."

Brooke looked at her friend who was looking at the ceiling with tears in her eyes, "After the rape, Haley, Nathan will understand this kind of thing."

Haley wiped her eyes, "Today was going so well. It was perfect, perfectly normal. And now I'm all screwed up again."

Brooke sighed, "You're not all screwed up again. You're just not ready for sex again yet. I'm sure that's normal for someone in your circumstance."

Haley sighed with aggrivation, "Don't take this the wrong way Brooke, but god! I'm so sick of being a victim, you know? Today was normal, I was a normal person, and now I'm the victim again."

Brooke listened carefully, "I'm so sorry honey, but that's never going to change as much as all of us wish it would. Someday, life will be normal again for you, I promise. But, you can't make this go away."

Haley was crying now, "I would do anything to make it go away."

Brooke had genuine sympathy for her friend, "We all would honey."

Haley looked at Brooke, "Thank you so much Brooke. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me. I'm so lucky to have you."

Brooke smiled, "Now don't make me cry too. But you know I feel the same way."

Haley wiped her tears, sighed, and looked back at the ceiling, "Maybe 10 years from now this will be funny."

Brooke smiled too, "Maybe."

Haley turned to Brooke, "Do you mind if I sleep here?"

Brooke lifted up the blanket to allow Haley to get in, "Of course you can."

----------------------

Nathan awoke to an empty bed. He sat up and listened for sounds of Haley being awake, like the TV or the stove but he heard nothing. He quickly got out of bed and made his way to front door. The car was gone. Panick quickly rose over Nathan as he ran towards the phone. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw a little yellow note by the phone.

_Nathan-_

_Don't worry about me. I went to see Brooke, if you need me my cell phone is on. I'll be back by dinner. Love you! _

_Always and Forever, Haley_

The part of Nathan that thought she left him was relieved but the rest of him felt a pang of despair. _Being intimate with my wife made her puke and now she can't even stand being around me._

Nathan picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. "Luke?"

Lucas sounded slightly surprised, "Hey Nate. Whats up?"

Nathan sighed, "Can I come over to your place. I need to talk."

Lucas turned down the music in the background, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?"

Nathan leaned against the wall, "Not really."

"Okay come on over, it's just me here. I can't find Brooke today." Lucas didn't sound too worried just confused.

"She's with Haley." Nathan replied

"Figures. See you soon." Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, thanks man."

--------------------

Nathan knocked on the door to Lucas' bedroom. "Hey."

Lucas let him in, "Hey. What's wrong? You look like a bus hit you."

Nathan nodded and took a seat by Luke's computer, "I know that you don't...enjoy...this topic but I have no one else to talk to man."

Luke cringed a little knowing what was coming, "It's okay just don't go into details."

Nathan put his head in his hands, "It was awful Luke. I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to touch me again."

Luke sat on his bed, "What did you do?"

Nathan looked up, "We were going at it, and she vomited."

Luke cringed more, "Wow. That's a first."

Nathan shook his head, "I can't believe I disgusted her so much that she vomited."

Luke thought for a second, "Maybe she just wasn't ready for that yet."

Nathan leaned back, "I guess so. It was so awkward, Haley and I are never awkward. We both just went to bed without saying much. And this morning she was gone, she took the car, and left me a note saying she was at Brooke's. I think she may have left in the middle of the night. Can you get that? She couldn't even stand to be near me for the rest of the night."

Lucas sighed, "That's pretty tough man, but you and Haley can get through anything. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was just because of the rape. Just be there for her, I know Haley, and she's worrying just as much as you are. And she probably even cried."

Nathan sighed, "I don't want to make her cry. Everything was so normal yesterday. Damnit."

Lucas got up, "Come on. Give her time, and she'll come to talk to you. Let's let her and Brooke have the day. What do you say to a day trip to the beach or something. We can go to the boardwalk."

Nathan thought about it, "I need to be home by 5pm though."

Lucas grabbed his wallet, "Good. Let's go."

----------------

Haley and Brooke were making cupcakes.

"Cupcakes make anyone feel better." Brooke said matter of factly.

Haley was spreading the icing on, "I do love cupcakes."

Brooke smiled, "See. It's good for you."

Haley took a swig of icing with her finger, "Almost as much as I love icing."

Brooke took a cupcake and held it up to Haley, "Bonjour."

Haley paused and laughed, "You mean, bon appetite?"

Brooke took a big bite, "Whatever."

Haley swallowed, "You know the wierd thing is, I wasn't really thinking about the rape at the time.

Brooke sighed, "You've got to stop thinking about that Haley."

Haley was getting herself a glass of milk, "Yeah, you're right. It's just Nathan has never disgusted me before."

Brooke shrugged and grabbed a cupcake. She opened her mouth to eat it but then stopped. "Haley, when are you supposed to PMS?"

Haley took a big drink of milk, "I was supposed to...hmm...last week actually."

Brooke looked at her friend, and walked up to her. Brooke purposely rammed her shoulder into Haley's chest as she walked by, "Sorry."

Haley quickly put her drink down and rubbed her chest, "Ow, that really hurt."

Brooke put her plate in the sink and sat back down as Haley was gulping down her milk.

"You know I've never liked milk much, only chocolate milk but today I can't get enough." Haley said before finishing off the glass.

Brooke looked at her friend, "Haley."

Haley's eyes widened and milk sprayed everywhere. "Oh my god."

-----------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote an author's note before about not getting another chapter out before I go but I couldn't wait myself, so here it is! Sorry about the confusion there. Like I said in my previous note; I'll be gone this week, but I come back this next weekend, so look for an update then. Sorry to keep you waiting again! Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love reading all of your thoughts and kind words, so thank you again. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Brooke took another bite of cupcake, "I'm glad we went with the chocolate icing."

Haley wiped the milk off her mouth, which was hanging slightly ajar, "Oh my god."

Brooke nodded and swallowed, "Funfetti is also a personal favorite."

Haley squealed, "Brooke!!!!"

Brooke quickly turned to Haley, "What?"

Haley cried panickedly, "Do something!!"

Brooke looked back at her unfinished cupcake, "You and Nathan already did all the work sweetie."

Haley looked at Brooke with sudden sadness. Brooke read the remorse in her eyes, "Oh wait, that was the problem. You and Nathan...didn't."

---------------

Haley started shaking her hands as tears welled up in her eyes, "This can't be happening, I can not be having that jock's baby. I can't."

Brooke was biting her lip, deep in thought, "Wait. That's just the thing. You can't. The doctor should have given you something, you know it's like a morning after pill or something."

Haley felt a small flicker of hope, "Let's call."

Brooke put her hand over Haley's on the phone; stopping her from calling. "Haley, before we deal with paternity, let's get a pregnancy test and actually see if there is a baby for sure."

Haley nodded, "Brooke I can't drive when I'm like this. And...Nathan's going to be home soon, what do I do?!"

Brooke grabbed the car keys, "I'll go get the tests, you stay here, and do not talk to Nathan about this yet. Send him away if he comes home."

------------------

Nathan and Lucas were driving home from a long day on the boardwalk, trying to squeeze into as many of the tiny rides they could.

After much laughter over some old Tim story, they both grew silent. Lucas looked at Nathan who seemed to suddenly be pondering something while looking out the window. "This is going to sound...just so...wrong...but it's just sex man. There are much bigger problems."

Nathan was squinting, "Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to think of how to fix this. Maybe I could get her something small."

Lucas laughed, "You mean, something besides that huge teddy bear you won?"

Nathan looked back at the massive yet cuddly beast that was invading the backseat, "Yeah, something else to make her smile."

Lucas pulled over at the CVS near the apartments, "Go for it. In fact, I'll come with you, I need to get some shampoo and stuff anyways."

--------------

Brooke was surveying the wall of pregnancy tests. They all blended together to form a big pink wall with lots of tiny images of pregnant women. Brooke laughed as she thought of all the commercials she's seen for all of these. "The best piece of technology you will ever pee on." Brooke chuckled to herself, "Oh what the hell." Brooke took one of each.

She was headed to the register when the hair products isle caught her eye. "The baby's not going anywhere."

---------------

Lucas and Nathan entered the store and quickly surveyed the place. "Well, you go your way, and I'm off to shampoo."

Nathan wandered into the small food section they had as Lucas headed to the hair product isle. To his surprise he caught Brooke looking at some product there. Her hands were rather full.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked

Brooke looked like a deer in headlights, "Lucas?! What are you doing here?!" She tried to descreetly shuffle the pink boxes behind her.

Nathan suddenly appeared next to him, "Oh, hey Brooke."

Brooke couldn't believe her luck, "Both of you. Well, hello."

Nathan and Lucas laughed a little, "Hello to you too Brooke. Aren't you supposed to be with Haley?"

Brooke nodded her face plastered with a wide smile, "Uh huh, we just needed some stuff, so I volunteered. You know me, willing and eager."

Nathan and Lucas laughed even more as Brooke winced at her mistake, "Heh, not what I meant. Alright, well don't come home. Home to your apartment I mean. Go have more fun. Yay fun! Okay, I need to pay. See ya!"

Brooke scurried off quickly cursing under her breath at her horrible job at remaining cool. Lucas and Nathan looked at each other, both confused.

Lucas followed Brooke to the register, "I can pay for that you know."

Brooke spun around and flung her hands behind her back trying to knock the boxes into the bag. The lady at the register raised an eyebrow; a little wierded out by this woman's strange behavior. "No, it's okay."

Lucas laughed at his jittery girlfriend, "No really, I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to do this stuff. What did you get? I'll just add our stuff to it."

Brooke knew there were two subject matters that would shut Lucas Scott up and desperate times called for desperate measures. She had to use one. "No you see because it's girl stuff."

Lucas hesitated at the scary topic, "Okay, you're my girlfriend, let me take care of it."

Brooke really didn't want to have to do this, "It's embarrassing Luke, all the tampons and pads. Lots of pads because I really need a lot to do the job. So, I got it."

Lucas just nodded; anxious to get the topic over with. Brooke grabbed her bag and walked out the door, "See you guys later!"

Nathan put his box of chocolates on the counter, as Lucas put his shampoo down too. "She's acting wierd."

Nathan nodded, "They always act wierd when.."

Lucas quickly replied, "Yeah. Why don't they want us home though?"

Nathan shrugged, "I guess we can go to the rivercourt or something."

--------------

Haley was sitting on the bathroom floor with Brooke by her side. Haley looked at all twelve of the tests. All positive. Haley rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

Brooke sighed, "You can do this. We're gonna figure it out."

Haley just sobbed into Brooke's shirt as Brooke slowly brought her arms up to cradle her.

Brooke slowly got up after giving Haley's hand a quick pat. "I'm going to call the doctor."

Haley watched Brooke leave the room and heard her punch in the numbers. It didn't feel real. It was like a dream, or nightmare, a movie or anything. She silently prayed for it to be anything than what it was. Haley slowly rose and leaned on the doorframe, listening to Brooke's conversation.

"Well how effective is the drug you gave her?" She asked

"I guess it's always that way with these things then. Yeah, twelve tests; all positive. We will do that. Thanks for everything doctor. I will tell her. Take care." Brooke hung up the phone and sighed. She looked to Haley.

"They said that these things are never 100 effective unless it was a surgical procedure, which it wasn't. The chance of it not working isn't high but there's always a chance." Brooke gave a sympathetic smile.

Haley's face crumpled into her hands. "How am I going to tell Nathan?"

Brooke sighed, desperate to make her friend feel better, "Well just point out the optimism in it."

Haley paused her sobs and looked up, "Which is?"

Brooke smiled cautiously, "Hey honey, I didn't throw up because being with you repulsed me! I'm pregnant with my rapist's baby!"

------------------

Nathan hesitantly knocked on the door, afraid of being sent away. Brooke opened it up, "Hey Nate."

Nathan peeked inside, not seeing Haley, "Am I allowed home yet?"

Brooke smiled, "Hold on a sec." She dissapeared back into the house.

-------------------

Haley was wiping her red face with cold water, trying to erase any evidence of tears as Brooke entered the bathroom. "He's here, can he come home?"

Haley sighed, "Where are the tests?"

Brooke replied, "I put them all in one box and put that in your cabinet with all your pads and tampons. He'll never dare open that drawer."

Haley nodded, "Okay, good. How do I look?"

Brooke gave Haley a once over, "Tell him we watched a sad movie. If your not ready to tell him yet that is. Don't forget that you still have to have an official appointment with the doctor."

Haley nodded, "Thanks again Brooke. I'll probably call you again soon."

Brooke winked, "Anytime." She hugged her friend tightly, "You can do anything. He loves you, that's all that matters."

Haley sighed and smoothed out her hair.

---------------

Nathan waited as Brooke swung open the door. "It's all your's. See ya Nate!"

Nathan waved to Lucas as he and Brooke got into his car. Nathan closed the door and surveyed the apartment for Haley.

She came out of the bathroom smiling. "Hey."

He smiled too, "I got you something."

Haley sat on the counter stool and closed her eyes, "Lay it on me."

Nathan retrieved the bear from the porch and carried it onto Haley, where he let go. Haley grunted a little and opened her eyes, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Nathan laughed, "You like it?"

Haley laughed too, "I love it." She put it down and rose to kiss Nathan lightly.

Nathan was pleased with himself, "I have one more thing for you." He reached for the CVS bag and removed a heart box of chocolates and presented it to Haley.

She smiled and whispered, "Yum."

Nathan crumpled up the bag and tossed it into the garbage can, "Chocolate has that thing in it that makes you as happy as sex."

Haley laughed and playfully hit his arm, "You should have gone for the romantic plus."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just want you to know that I would wait forever. Whenever you're ready."

Haley stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him; her eyes watering. "Oh Nathan."

Nathan ran a hand down her back, "Don't cry. It's a good thing."

Haley pulled away from him as the tears were building up. "You're so sweet Nathan. But, I didn't get sick last night because of you."

Nathan was relieved, "That's a good thing!"

Haley smiled half heartedly and turned back to face him; tears rolling down her cheeks, "I really wish it was."

Nathan was confused and concerned, "Hales? I don't understand, are you okay?"

Haley quickly shook her head as her face crumpled, "No." She squeaked out.

Nathan wrapped Haley back in his arms, "What's wrong?"

Haley closed her eyes, never wanting to open them, "I don't know how to tell you this Nathan. I've dreamed of this moment since I was a little girl.."

Nathan took that as a hint that it was a good thing, "You can tell me anything."

Haley put one hand on her husband's chest and managed to look him in the eyes. His clear, blue eyes met her watery, brown ones. "I'm pregnant."

-----------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting...again! I hope you enjoy this chapter but I don't know how much you're all going to hate me haha. Truthfully, I loved and hated writing this chapter. Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Nathan backed away from Haley, a blank look spread across his face as his jaw dropped, "You're pregnant."

Haley bit her bottom lip, studying his face, "I think so, yes."

Nathan looked at the floor as Haley grew worried. "You're killing me Nathan."

Nathan looked up suddenly, "You're pregnant."

Haley smiled patheticly as a few tears escaped, "I think so."

Nathan squinted as confusion overcame him, "You think so?"

Haley nodded, "I need to go for an actual doctor visit, still."

Nathan thought about this, "But according to..."

Haley filled in the blank, "Twelve."

Nathan was surprised all over again, "Twelve?"

Haley nodded again, "Mmhmm. Positive. All twelve."

Nathan replied, "All twelve?"

Haley started fidgeting with her fingers, "Nathan, can you please stop repeating me, and say something."

Nathan walked over to Haley, "I'm sorry it's just..."

Haley buried her face in her hands, "I'm so sorry Nathan. I'm so-"

Nathan pried her hands away from her face and wiped her tears away, "No. I'm sorry, it's just..We're pregnant!" A huge grin spread from ear to ear.

Haley was now the one who was surprised, "You're..happy?"

Nathan stepped back and waved his hands up, "We're having a baby!"

Haley opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw his smile. Nathan laughed, "You and me. We made a baby, and I love you. Sure, I wasn't expecting this. And yeah we're young, but we can do it Haley. We can do anything, and I love you even more for having my baby. Our baby!"

Haley never expected him to be this excited, no matter, the circumstances. "Nathan..I.." She had let herself get caught up in the moment, caught up in the idea that she and her husband really were having a baby of their own. But then reality came crashing down upon her, as Nathan's lips suddenly met her's. The tears welled up again. Nathan looked bewildered at her reaction to his pure joy, "This is more than a good thing Hales! You have no reason to cry."

Haley just felt worse with each kind word he spoke. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Let's talk about this for a second, okay?"

Nathan couldn't stop smiling, "Okay." Nathan sat on the couch as Haley took a seat next to him. Haley reached out for one of his hands and clasped them into her own.

Haley spoke as calmly as she could, "I was supposed to get my period a couple of weeks ago."

Nathan tried not to falter at the topic, "Okay, so, you're pregnant."

Haley nodded and this time her voice broke, "What happened a few weeks ago?"

Nathan's smile fell apart and a piece of Haley broke with it. He barely mumbled an answer as he was overcome with a million emotions, "The jock."

Nathan's hands wandered from her's almost as if he was going to reach out for her stomach. He felt this crushing defeat rise in him. Haley felt the stream of tears start to steadily flow down her face, "I wish more than anything in the world that it wasn't true."

Nathan stood up, "How sure are you?"

Haley paused, "Well nothing is for sure until I see a doctor."

Nathan nodded, avoiding her eyes, "But the baby that you're carrying is probably not mine."

Haley felt the words stab like knives, "Probably not." She let out a soft sob.

Nathan felt the tears coming himself, "I have to go Haley." He hurried toward the front door.

Haley got up and reached for his arm, "Nathan, please. Look at me."

Nathan paused but did not dare look back, "I can't look at you right now. Not right now."

With that, he closed the door behind him. Haley did not hold back the sobs that had been building up in her throat. She collapsed on the floor, with her arms thrown across the couch. Nathan bent down on the porch, sobbing softly, hearing the heartwrenching sobs of his wife. He walked down the street cursing beneath the tears.

--------------------------

Haley pounded on the door, still sobbing. Lucas appeared before Haley and she collapsed into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and smoothed out her hair.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here, you're okay." Lucas kissed the top of her head.

Haley pressed herself into him, completely putting all her weight on him, "I didn't know where else to go."

Lucas waited for her to calm down before leading her onto the porch swing. She cuddled up next to him, still crying. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Haley cried, "He left Luke."

Lucas was confused, "What? Start from the beginning."

Haley sighed, "I'm just going to say it all. I'm pregnant Luke. And there's almost no chance that it's Nathan's."

Lucas was stunned, "Wow. That means.."

Haley nodded, crying more, "I hate it Luke. I've never been more disgusted with myself. I know that he's...the jock...he's inside me, and there's no way to get him out now. He's stuck in me, Lucas, and I can't live with that." She felt like jumping up and down, throwing a tantrum like a four year old, or like a little girl with a bug on her; waiting to get it off.

Lucas has never felt more sympathy for a human being in his life, "Hales. I'm so so sorry."

Haley continued, "But I can't abort this baby or any baby. What did it do to deserve a death sentence? It's the jock who should be punished, not this baby."

Lucas rubbed her back gently, "What did Nathan say?"

Haley looked at Lucas with genuine pain, "He didn't catch on that the baby wasn't his. You should have seen his reaction." Haley smiled bittersweetly, "It was so cute. He was so excited." She paused and her smiled faded, "And then I explained it to him, and he couldn't even look at me. I begged him to, and he walked out."

Lucas sighed, "Listen to me Haley. You are the bravest, strongest person I know. If anyone can get through anything, it's you. You're doing the right thing with this baby, and maybe Nathan needs some time to think it through. He's always been that way. But if somehow, you end up feeling like you're alone in this, I'll be there. No matter what. We can do this."

Haley looked up and kissed him on the cheek, "I hate kissing you, but I had to because that was the sweetest thing you could have done. I love you Lucas."

Lucas smiled and rubbed her shoulder, "I love you too. As a sister."

Haley gasped, "Dear god, I can't believe you would even think otherwise."

Lucas laughed and they both looked up at the full moon.

------------------

Lucas awoke to the pitter patter of feet in the kitchen. He slowly rose out of bed and looked at the clock. He muttered something about 7 am and shuffled into the kitchen. Haley was putting scrambled eggs on toast.

"Hey. I wanted to make you a thank you breakfast!" She smiled

Lucas smiled faintly too, "And you wanted to wake up this early just to do that?"

Haley shrugged and set the plates down, "Not really but I was throwing up so I thought I might do the opposite for you."

Lucas sat down with a thump, "That's appetizing."

Haley sat down with a glass of water, "Well, it wasn't appetizing for me either. By the way, your mom is at the cafe. I spoke to her already."

Lucas nodded while scarfing down the toast. Haley sighed and looked out the window. "I checked the apartment. He didn't come home."

Lucas observed her face for a moment, "I'm sure he will."

Haley sighed again and picked up his clean plate, "Well, I scheduled the doctor's for this afternoon, if he's not back by then-"

Lucas stood up and hugged her tightly, "Of course. Thank you for breakfast, I'm amazed with your cooking skills."

Haley smiled, "Thanks for letting me crash here..well more like crash on you."

Lucas nodded, "Seriously, you are such a bed dominator. And you took all the sheets. And then you wake me up early."

Haley interjected, "Your forgetting the part where I feed you good food."

Lucas shrugged and laughed, "Minor details Hales."

Haley shrugged too, "Okay, fine. Next time I won't feed you."

Lucas smiled, "Okay, I give in. The food conquers all."

Haley left the room, smiling with victory, "I know. It always will."

----------------

Nathan woke up to the sound of a car horn beeping. He quickly sat up in the backseat of his car, that was parked by the rivercourt, and got out to see who it was. But before he could Brooke Davis was rapping on the window.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR SCOTT." She continued rapping.

Nathan opened the door and got out, "What the hell Brooke?"

Brooke was furious, "What the hell is right! You know what just happened?"

Nathan was confused easily when he had just woken up, "No?"

Brooke nodded, "I called my boyfriend, with my fun plans for the day and guess what he said?"

Nathan was rubbing his eyes and yawning, "What?"

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "He said that he couldn't do anything for a while because he had to play supportive-husband for his best friend whose real husband is MIA!"

Nathan spoke with guilt, "I couldn't come home."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't give me this crap Nathan. Are you the pregnant one? Are you the one who was raped and might be having their rapist's baby? Are you the one who is putting the father of their baby in jail? Are you the one who is alone and pregnant? Are you the one who was skipped out on last night? You say you love Haley, and that you would do anything for her, but the funny thing is that sleeping in your car and avoiding her, doesn't really prove that! So now, you're messing with four lives! Haley's, Lucas', the baby's, and mine! Guess what else Nathan? You're wife is going for her doctor's appointment today, and unless you show up at her door with a damn good apology, my boyfriend is taking her! I thought you would do better than this Scott."

His eyes lit up at the mention of Haley and the doctor but faded quickly. Nathan was almost surprised at this outburst, yet it was Brooke, "You don't know what it's like Brooke. To look at her and know that the baby the love of your life is having, isn't yours! To know that nothing in the world will change that! To know that the person you hate most in the world is having a baby with the love of your life! I can't deal with that Brooke, I can't look at her, because I see him."

Brooke shook her head, "You think that's bad? Try Haley's position. Suck it up Scott."

Nathan stood speechless as Brooke stormed off.

-------------------

Haley was holding her cell. If he wasn't here in five minutes, she had to call Lucas to come get her. She tapped her foot and finally heard a doorbell. Haley smiled and opened it to find Nathan, looking at the ground. She didn't say anything and neither did he.

Nathan looked at her and then back down, "Let's go to the doctor, right?"

Haley nodded and texted Lucas quickly, "Yeah. That's it."

--------------------

The whole car-ride had been silent and now as they sat in the examination room waiting for the doctor to come back and debrief them about all the tests, it was the same. The doctor entering the room again, was the only thing to break the silence.

"Haley, you are definitely pregnant." Doctor Sain didn't smile; understanding the situation. She finally continued, realizing that neither of the couple was going to speak.

"The paternity is impossible to tell until at least twelve weeks into the pregnancy, and you are only three weeks. But we can schedule an appointment for that date, okay?" Haley nodded in reply. Nathan looked up once but turned quickly back to his hands.

--------------------

Haley stood on the porch waiting for Nathan to unlock the door. Once it was open she entered the room and turned to face Nathan. She reached for his face and he backed away.

"I need you Nathan." She barely whispered.

Nathan swallowed hard, "I can barely look at you Haley, how am I supposed to live with you right now?"

Haley had to actually put a hand over her heart at the sound of that question, "Are you...are you leaving me Nathan?"

Nathan blinked back tears and looked her square in the eye finally, "Just for now."

Haley could feel her breath leaving her body, "It's still me Nate. It's still your Haley. The one you love. The one you married." She reached for his face and turned his eyes to look back into hers.

Nathan did not back away but blinked away his tears, "My Haley wasn't pregnant with another man's baby."

Haley could feel her heart beat race forward and the tears spring into action, "I didn't do this Nathan!"

Nathan picked up her hand from his cheek and dropped it by his side, "I know, but that doesn't change the situation."

Haley had no words left as Nathan opened the door to leave. He turned to look back at her one last time. Haley spoke ever so softly as tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her blouse, "You're breaking my heart Nathan."

He closed the door behind him.

-----------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

"Brooke?" Haley cried into the phone

"Haley, how was the doctor's?" Brooke asked

Haley couldn't believe he left her, "He didn't say anything the whole time."

Brooke spoke with an edge, "Wait. He just showed up and didn't apologize or anything?"

Haley mumbled a soft, "Mmhmm."

Brooke was furious again, "He's going to be so sorry. Come on over here, and you're going to be staying with me until he gets his act together. Haley, you are not speaking to him until he is on his knees begging for forgiveness."

Haley was still crying, "I'll pack up my things and get Lucas to drive me over there." They said goodbye and Haley hung up the phone. She quickly gathered her things, and scribbled a note to tape on the front door. Haley reluctantly left the apartment, trying not to doubt Brooke's advice, and ignore the part of her that wanted to wait for him to come home.

-----------------

Lucas watched as Brooke escorted Haley into the house. He grabbed his cell phone and sped off down the road.

"Pick up damnit!" He mumbled while Nathan's phone was ringing.

"Harrr-lo?" Nathan slurred.

"Nathan, are you drinking?" Lucas was just getting madder.

"Mayybee I am, what's you to it?" Nathan replied groggily.

Lucas sighed with frustration, "Where are you?"

Nathan laughed, "Where do you go to drink? THE BAR SILLY!"

Lucas turned down the road where the pub was located, "Hang up the phone you dumbass."

Nathan laughed again and put his head on the counter as Lucas stormed in and surveyed the damage. Even when drunk, Nathan noticed Lucas had arrived and addressed him, "Wanna hear a story?"

Lucas sighed and took a seat next to him, "Go for it."

Nathan kept his head on the counter but shifted so he was resting on his chin, "I have this wife, and she was raped by my arch enemy in basketball but but now she's pregnant with his kid and not mine so I left her."

Lucas pried the mug of beer from Nathan's hands, "That's not true. Because this guy right here doesn't have a wife. The guy you are being is the one that cheated on Peyton daily. The guy who has a wife, would be comforting her right now, being that she's going through the hardest thing in her life."

Nathan laughed stupidly, "Peyton's not my wife! Haleyyy's my wife. You trick can't me!"

Lucas shook his head, "How did you manage to get so drunk so fast? Don't bother answering that. We're going home."

Nathan shook his head violently, "Nope. Wrong again! I can't go home, I just left my wife. Pay attention to my story next time Lokas."

Lucas pulled Nathan up and led him out to his car, "You're right this time. You don't have a wife or a home to go home to now, yet I know that your wife loves you more than you deserve and would want you safe at home. And being that I am the one who has to try and make her happy now, it means that I bring you home."

Nathan practically collapsed into the passenger seat, "She's having his baby. I look at her and I can see him."

Lucas paused at these suddenly deep words, "That's why she needs you. You may be able to see him, but she has to feel a piece of him be a part of her." He looked to Nathan who grumbled and passed out.

----------------

Nathan moaned and rolled over to find his face resting on the door mat. He sat up and noticed two things taped to the front door of his apartment. One was an envelope with his name on it, the other was a post-it note. He reached for the post it note first.

_Nathan-_

_I told you I was bringing you home but I never said inside. You don't deserve to go back in there until you've apologized to Haley. I hope you're late for school and very hungover by the time you come around and read this. Don't tell Haley that I left you on the porch. She doesn't need to worry about you any more than she already is. Get to school you dumbass._

_-Lucas_

Nathan tried to remember last night but all that came to mind was a bar counter and Haley's face as she said those last words, _"You're breaking my heart."_ He scanned the note one more time and his eyes widened at the mention of school. Nathan muttered under his breath and got in the car, while trying to stuff the envelope in his pocket.

-------------------

Haley looked at her schedule by her locker. It was time for the only class she and Nathan had together. She sighed as Lucas approached her locker.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked with concern

"Not so good." Haley closed her locker without making any eye contact

"We're here for you. Talking about that, it's time for a class we actually have together." Lucas smiled trying to cheer her up.

Haley looked at him, hoping to prompt the question that she was dying to know the answer to, "Luke?"

Lucas sighed, "Stop worrying about him Hales. Tell you what, I will keep an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't get into trouble for you. Okay?"

Haley was slightly relieved, "Okay. So, what's the update?"

Lucas tried to look innocent, "What do you mean?"

Haley cocked her head to the side, "Oh come on, I know you went to see him last night. I know you Luke. So answer my questions. Who? What? Where? When? Why?"

Lucas held the door to the classroom open for her and took a seat in the back next to her, "Him, drinking, the bar, after I dropped you off, because he's an asshole."

Haley looked worried, "What did you do with him? Please tell me you didn't just leave him there."

Lucas sighed, "No, I wanted to but I know you too, and you would freak out if I did that. So I took him to your place."

Haley looked at the clock as the bell rang and whispered, "Good."

All eyes turned to Nathan as he stumbled into the room minutes after the bell rang. He caught eyes with Haley and then quickly took a seat one row behind her, and to the right in the corner. He could feel Lucas' cold glares. His head was killing him, and all he wanted was to have Haley nurse him back to health but instead he settled for resting his forehead on his right palm, while trying to discreetly look at her.

Haley could feel his eyes on her, but not in a mean way, just a curious one. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't seem to put it out of her mind. She wished she could just go over there and help him with his obvious hangover. But Brooke was right, he needed to apologize to her.

There were now 10 minutes of class left and Nathan had been watching her the whole time. This was the only time he would get to without being beaten to death by Brooke, Peyton, Jake or Lucas. He noticed Haley's hand suddenly fly up to her mouth. Nathan became alert and sat up in his seat with concern. Lucas had noticed too, and was trying to get Haley's attention. Haley raised her hand and tried to remain normal for a moment.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She managed out to the teacher.

The teacher hesitated, "Can you wait for 10 minutes Haley?"

Haley exchanged glances with Lucas, "Not really. I don't feel so well."

The teacher was more understanding now, "Oh of course Haley, go ahead, just have someone go with you."

Nathan started to get up as Haley sprinted out of the room but Lucas was already out of his seat. Nathan felt a strong sense of regret and dissapointment. He then tried to linger at the end of class, waiting to see if Haley would come back. Lucas finally returned and gathered up their school things, not even giving Nathan any notice.

---------

Instead of going to his next class, Nathan camped out by the bathrooms, knowing that Haley would return eventually. He tried to look occupied as people passed by. He heard numerous conversations that involved him and Haley.

"I think they split up. I mean there was that fight with the guy she cheated with at the party and we play the Cougars this friday anyways. It was bound to happen, they married too young." One girl had said

Nathan finally noticed Haley walking with urgency to the girl's bathroom. She was so preoccupied with her hands staying on her mouth that she didn't even notice Nathan hovering near by. He waited to see if anyone was with her, but after a couple minutes of no one following her, Nathan crept into the girls bathroom. He approached the stall that the sound of her morning sickness seemed to be coming from and slowly clasped her hair behind her back. She jumped a little, but continued throwing up. She finally sat up and looked into his eyes. Haley was mindful that he had to speak first. Nathan waited for her to say something but soon realized that she wasn't going to. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a yank on his shirt.

"Get away from her. What are you doing in here? Stalking her?!" Brooke pushed him out of the stall and continued, "Until you say sorry, you are forbidden to see her. You don't deserve to even look at her let alone touch her."

Nathan slowly backed away, leaving Brooke crouching down to Haley on the bathroom floor.

---------------

It was lunch time and it was taking everything in Nathan to not just go home now. No one would talk to him or even look at him; at least none of his friends would. He decided to spare himself the embarrassment of sitting alone and tried to get his lunch as quickly as possible and eat in a deserted classroom. He chuckled at the irony of it being the tutor center and decided to just eat there anyways.

Haley watched Nathan dissappear into the tutor center and decided to follow him partly out of curiosity and also because she missed him and couldn't help but worry about him. She had told everyone she went to the bathroom, which alotted her as much time as she wanted. Haley had no idea why she was doing what she was doing or how much time she would need but something in her needed to be doing this.

"Nathan?" Haley entered the room with caution.

He looked up at her and slowly looked away, "I said I'll leave you alone but you following me isn't going to make that easy."

Haley nodded and turned to leave but then stopped and looked back at him, "The thing is I don't want to make it easy, I don't want you avoiding me. This is all you."

Nathan couldn't manage to look at her again, "But that's the thing Hales. There's four of us involved now with what used to be the two of us. He's...inside of you, and I...I can't handle any guy touching you let alone...that."

Haley could feel her heart shatter, "So, that's how its going to be now? You're leaving me because now when you think of me, you don't think of me; the girl you love, you think of him and just him?"

Nathan thought about her phrasing and though every bone in his body told him not to say it, the words had already left his lips, "Yeah, that's how it's going to be."

----------------


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter because as much as I hate Naley being apart, I have to say that it's kind of fun to write all of the gang hating Nathan haha. Thanks so much for all the reviews; the kind words are really motivating and I can't thank you all enough for them. Especially since it's my first fanfic story so reading your reviews is really encouraging. Keep reading and reviewing please! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Haley blinked away tears and left the room. She quickly grabbed her bag from her locker and was about to run out the door when she collided into Lucas' chest.

"The Haley James I know has never ditched school." Lucas said somewhat mockingly

Haley glared at her friend beneath tears, "Shut up. You forgot the Scott."

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the boy's bathroom, "Come on, don't ruin your track record because of him. You love school...sadly." He laughed and so did Haley.

Haley wiped her eyes and paused by the bathroom door, "I'm not going in there."

Lucas looked at the door and then to Haley, "Haley...it's nothing that you haven't already seen!"

Haley slapped his arm and smiled a little, "You're such a little pervert."

Lucas put his hand over her eyes, "Come on. I'll shield your innocent face until the coast is clear."

Haley sniffled and blindly followed him, "This is so wierd."

Lucas called out to the general public, "Girl in here, warning!" When no one replied he let go. "See."

Haley sighed, "Why did you take me here anyways?"

Lucas grabbed a paper towel and wet it under the sink a little bit, "So I can clean you up and get you back out there, without giving the rumors more to feed on." He said while wiping her face.

Haley closed her eyes, "Thanks. I hate rumors, can you believe some of them?"

Lucas threw out the paper towel, "Just ignore them. I know it's hard but don't let them get to your head."

Haley sighed again and headed for the door, "I guess. Thanks Luke but next time, you have to brave the girl's bathroom."

Lucas laughed, "Nothing I haven't seen there either." Haley slapped his arm again but couldn't help laugh too.

---------------

After practice Nathan had no where to go but back to their apartment. He knew Haley wouldn't be there anyways. Nathan entered the apartment and sighed. It wasn't the same place without her, it wasn't like home. Nathan decided to not think about her for the rest of the night. He had never done it before, so why not try now? He would go insane if he didn't at least try.

Nathan put down his basketball bag and realized that Haley always cleaned his clothes for him, in fact, she would even spray air freshner in the bag too; making it obvious to the rest of the team that he was married. But he never minded because his comeback was that at least he had a wife cleaning his clothes and not his mom. That always shut them up. Nathan laughed to himself remembering this, but then stopped realizing that he was thinking about her. He grabbed his clothes and shoved them in the washer. Nathan pressed a couple of buttons with a perplexed look on his face and hoped that would do the trick.

Nathan heard his stomach rumble and remembered food. Haley always made him food, except for the days when he would make some mac and cheese for her. He smiled thinking of how child-ish she could be and how cute it was. Nathan couldn't cook for his life though. _Crap._ He moved to the fridge and opened the door. Nathan just stood there looking at it all. After a minute he was already by the phone placing his pizza order.

He flipped on the TV and turned to a basketball game. That's something that didn't remind him of Haley. _Ha. I win._ Nathan was proud of this small accomplishment, though he wasn't sure who the victory was against. He opened the box of pizza and watched TV in silence. _Silence. I never have silence. Silence is a good thing. See, this is good. I'm doing just fine. _Just then Nathan heard a banging sound coming from the washing machine.

He ran and opened it up. Besides the fact that some of the color was draining from his shorts, he reached in the pocket and noticed his car keys were in them. A crumpled up envelope fell out with them. Nathan bent down to pick it up, he had completely forgotten about it in his rush to school this morning. He ripped the soggy paper and pulled out a relatively damp letter. Even when it was slightly blotted, Nathan could recognize the handwriting instantly.

_Nathan,_

_I really don't want to move out but I see no other choice. It's for me and you. Because I can't live with you knowing you detest the sight of me, and well for you because you detest the sight of me. I'll be staying at Brooke's until or if you ever apologize. I have so many things to say to you Nathan so I'm going to try and say them all as fast as I can being that I have to leave soon. _

_First of all, I'm so sorry. For everything. For the rape, and now this baby. I know it's a lot to deal with, and honestly, part of me can't blame you for splitting on me. But then I think of our marriage vows and just of us, and it breaks my heart to know that you could do this to me. I never thought you could. Part of me just wants to die when I think about it but the other part wants to kick your ass and mine. Because despite you being an ass, I love you more than you could imagine. This is why I know I need to listen to Brooke and Lucas and stay with them, because as much as I want to forgive you right now, I know that I deserve a good apology. So if I don't talk to you at school, it's not because I don't want to, it's because you don't deserve it; quite frankly._

_I need you to know that I wish more than anything in the world that this baby was your's. I understand how you see him when you look at me...unfortunately. Because I can now feel him in me, all the time, and it's like a parasite that I can't get out. But you can't possibly blame me for this Nathan. I just can't abort this baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did, I need you to understand that too. I really need you Nathan. There are so many decisions to make now, and, I know everyone thinks I'm so strong, but I can't do this alone. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake are by my side but as much as I love them, I want you by my side more than anyone else. _

_If you're leaving me for good, then I just want you to know that I'm going to love you forever. I can't help that. And I want you to know, that being with you, was the happiest time of my life. _

_Also Nathan, I know you're upset right now but please be careful. Don't do anything stupid. _

_Forever and Always,_

_Haley_

Nathan was trying to hold back the tears but he couldn't. He let out a sob and crumpled the paper in his hands. Nathan had just realized something; he couldn't live without Haley.

------------------

Haley couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked down at the address she had gotten from Tim and back at the gold numbers on the door. It was right. Haley knocked again only to have the door swing open.

"What do you wa-." The jock's jaw dropped. "Listen, if you're here to beat me up again. Then you should just leave, I got the message, alright?"

Haley tried to keep her cool, but the sight of his face made her skin crawl. "Mike. I need to talk to you."

Mike looked back inside and closed the door behind him as he stepped out of the house, "What is it?"

Haley took a deep breath, "This doesn't change the fact that I hate you with every fiber in me, just for the record. But it does change things."

Mike was desperately confused, "Listen, I don't know your name but there's nothing to talk about, and I don't think I should say anything without my lawyer here."

Haley shook her head, "I don't think you're going to need a lawyer anymore."

Mike was looking impatient but she had his attention now, "What?"

Haley put her head in her hands and then looked up at him, "That night, the night you...r-raped me. You may have gotten me pregnant."

Mike's jaw dropped again and he practically fell down onto the top step of the porch, "I-I-.."

Haley nodded but did not sit next to him, "I really would kick your ass but I don't think that's a good idea in my cond-" Mike had stood up and slapped her. Haley took a step back. "Excuse me?"

Mike looked furious, "WERE'NT YOU ON THE PILL OR SOMETHING?! I CAN'T HAVE A FREAKING BABY?! I NEED TO GO TO COLLEGE AND PLAY BASKETBALL-" This time Haley slapped him, twice.

She stared into his eyes with cold fury, "DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT YOU BEING READY! I WASN'T READY TO GET RAPED, YOU DID THIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'M NOT READY TO BE A MOM EITHER!"

Mike shoved her back, "Where's your husband huh? Shouldn't he be stepping up to the plate, and play daddy? Why isn't he here?!"

Haley's defenses froze, he had hit her weak spot, "Don't talk about my husband. He's not your business."

Mike smiled, "Oh, he left you didn't he? He didn't want to play daddy either."

Haley could feel the tears roll down her hot cheeks, "Listen, I came here to talk to you about legal actions and about the baby. I was going to suggest dropping the charges now that we-might have a connection and I was going to ask what kind of role you wanted to play in the baby's life."

Mike's smile faded, "The paternity isn't definite?"

Haley shook her head, "No, I won't know for several weeks."

Mike nodded, "Well, if the ba-if it's mine then I-I don't think I want to play a role. Maybe just see the kid once or twice or something when it's born. Are you dropping charges?"

Haley almost wanted to laugh, "Are you bipolar or something? You go from beating up a pregnant woman to-." Haley did laugh out loud. "Oh, I get it. You sweeten up at the mention of charges being dropped. In that case, I'm not dropping anything you asshole. I gave you a way out, and you just blew it." With that Haley stormed off.

Mike called out to her, "Hey! Wait! Come back! It's my kid too-maybe! I deserve to be a part of this!"

Haley called back without looking at him, "You only want a part because of dropped charges, and that's not the kind of father my baby's going to have."

Haley could hear the fury in Mike's voice this time, "I'll see you Friday at the game! You can't run from me forever!" Those last words rang in her ears.

------------

That Thursday Nathan was watching Haley talk to Brooke by her locker when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"You're pathetic." Lucas stated

Nathan was irritated. He had come to learn this week that when Lucas would talk to him it was going to be something negative, "You'll talk to me to diss me."

Lucas nodded, "Yep, that and because I need to keep you away from Haley."

Nathan shrugged his hand off, "What if I'm about to apologize though?"

Lucas replied, "Well are you?"

Nathan looked to the floor, "No."

Lucas nodded again, "That's what I thought. You're so screwed up man. You can't look at Haley when you're near her, yet somehow looking at her from afar is okay with you."

Nathan didn't know how to reply, "I don't really know how to explain it."

Lucas repeated himself, "Exactly, you're screwed up. Between you, the rape, the baby, and tomorrow's game. I'm surprised that she's still standing. And it's my job to make sure that she is, so you are leaving now."

Nathan thought about all that stress, "Why are you always around me though? Like at the bar, you didn't have to do that."

Lucas now blocked Nathan's view of Haley, "Because it's also my job to make sure you're okay. So I must ask, have you been able to feed yourself?"

Nathan glared at Lucas, "I'm not an idiot."

Lucas put his hands in his pockets, "Agree to disagree." With that Lucas walked off.

---------------

Nathan was relieved to be a basketball practice. This was his time to forget about life and just play the game. Except for of course the fact that Lucas and Jake were giving him death stares and that tomorrow's game was against the guy who had raped and gotten his wife pregnant. But at least for one hour, there was no Haley. He entered the gym to see the cheerleaders, among them were Brooke and Peyton, who were also on the list of people shooting him death stares.

After a pep talk from Whitey, Nathan was practicing plays with the guys. He had just caught the ball and was jumping up to shoot it in the basket when he noticed Haley enter the gym out of the corner of his eye. The ball missed by an inch or so.

"NATHAN! WE'RE NOT GONNA WIN WITH THAT CRAP!" Durham called.

Nathan looked away from Haley, but noticed that she didn't even look his way the tiniest bit. He remembered her note. Only Haley would write a loving apology note when she didn't even have to apologize.

Lucas dribbled next to him and whispered so only he could hear him, "For the team's sake and her's, get your head in the game and forget that she's here."

With that Nathan scored a basket and shot Lucas an 'I told you so' look as Whitey screamed, "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"

-----------

Haley was just wearing regular clothes as she sat down next to Peyton and Brooke. "Hey guys!"

A squad member spoke up, "Haley! Are you cheering again?"

Haley smiled politely, "No, sorry. I'm just here because Brooke's my ride home."

Brooke motioned to have the girls assemble by the side of the court, "Talking about that Haley, where were you last night? One minute you're reading a book, next there's a note saying you took a walk?"

Peyton motioned to have Haley stand next to her and Brooke in the front; out of earshot of the other girls, "Haley, talking walks at night isn't good."

Haley gave Peyton a look, "Okay so I wasn't exactly taking a walk."

Brooke piped in, "Okay, so what were you doing? I could've taken you!"

Haley shook her head, "No, it was something I had to do alone." Haley glanced at Nathan at the mention of loneliness but quickly focused back at the squad.

Peyton pretended not to notice Haley sneaking a look at Nathan, "Alone is never good."

Brooke's mouth dropped, "Oh tutorgirl, tell me you didn't go see Nathan."

Haley shook her head, "No, he has to come to me. I know that."

-------------

Nathan was dribbling over to the side of the court where the girls were standing, it was part of the play. He could hear them talking though. Nathan was trying to stay focused but couldn't help but listen in just for a second even.

Peyton spoke now, "So where did you go in the middle of the night then?"

Haley didn't notice Nathan dribbling almost right next to her, "I went to see Mike."

Nathan dropped the ball, "What?"

----------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hey guys! I honestly hate to do this yet again, but guess what? I'm leaving for a week! This is my last update until I get back, but I already have two chapters after this one written out already, so I will update ASAP when I return. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me completely for leaving you with another cliffhanger (hehe, sorry I just can't resist the drama). Thanks so much for all the reviews again! Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Haley jumped at the sound of Nathan's voice practically in her ear. "What?"

Nathan was shocked, "Why did you go to see him?"

Haley was debating whether or not to answer him, but Peyton stepped in, "Hey. Play your game. That wasn't an apology." Brooke stood next to Peyton with her hands on her hips.

Nathan ignored them and looked over their shoulders at Haley, "What did you say to him?"

Lucas was jogging over now and he shoved Nathan aside, "Stop. Just play basketball."

Nathan was trying to meet her eyes, that way he could read her, "Did he touch you?"

Haley's hand flew to her face, without thinking, to the place where he had slapped her. Nathan noticed this and took a step towards her. Lucas pushed him back, "Don't make me have to do this man."

Nathan spoke again, ignoring everyone, including Whitey who was now screaming at him, "Did he hurt you Hales?"

Haley turned away from him completely but did not remove her hand from her face, all of the jock's words came sliding back to her. Lucas became more interested in Haley than Nathan now, "Haley? What happened last night? What's he talking about?"

Brooke shot Lucas a warning look and moved to Haley, "Hey, let's get out of here."

Haley grabbed her school bag as Brooke grabbed her cheer stuff and patted Peyton on the shoulder. Nathan called out desperately as they exited the gym, "HALEY!"

Lucas turned back to Nathan and shoved him harder, "What the hell is wrong with you? You suddenly care now?! You have no right to care now!"

Nathan shoved him back, "I do too! I'm her husband!"

Lucas shoved back nearly knocking Nathan off his feet, "You sure don't act like it!"

Nathan tackled Lucas to the floor as Whitey ran forward and started blowing his whistle madly.

"GET OFF OF EACH OTHER NOW! WE HAVE A FREAKING GAME TOMORROW, THAT WE HAVE TO WIN! I SAID GET OFF OF EACH OTHER NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD-"

Nathan jumped up and wiped his bloody mouth as Jake pulled Lucas to his feet and slapped him on the back.

Whitey was practically steaming, "I will wipe the floor with your asses if you don't win tomorrow. Stop fighting over the poor girl and play god damn basketball."

Nathan and Lucas were silent.

Whitey bellowed again, "PLAY GOD DAMN BASKETBALL!"

---------

Haley had just explained the previous night's events to Brooke who was making them tea as Haley spoke.

"I can't believe that bastard." Brooke came to the couch with two mugs.

Haley laughed pathetically, "Which one?"

Brooke laughed too, "Seriously. Well, I'm behind you 100 percent, all of the time."

Haley looked at Brooke with adoration, "Brooke, I can't even count the number of times I've had to thank you recently, and each time it doesn't seem like enough. I owe you so badly."

Brooke swallowed her coffee quickly, "No way. This is what friends are for. You don't owe me anything. I'm happy to help."

Haley was starting to tear, "You're the best."

Brooke spoke quickly, "No, don't cry! I really don't mind Haley!"

Haley laughed and wiped her eyes, "It's these hormones, sorry."

Brooke laughed, "Um, have you ever been around me when I PMS? I sob when I break a potato chip, and I listen to sad songs, and watch those unbelievably unrealistic yet also unbelievably heart wrenching lifetime movies even though I know it just means that all I'm going to accomplish that night is practically consuming a tissue box," She rambled while Haley laughed. "So, don't even apologize about hormones."

----------

Lucas called out, "Brooke! Haley!"

Brooke came sprinting out of the living room and into Lucas' arms, giving him a lingering kiss, "Broody! You were the best today."

Lucas laughed, "Love you too Brooke. Where's Haley?"

Brooke frowned, "You don't want more time with your girlfriend?"

Lucas laughed again, "I do, but I want it alone, later..." Brooke winked and pointed to the living room.

Haley interrupted quickly, "I heard that! Not here, not in the same house! No way!"

Both Brooke and Lucas laughed as Brooke headed to the kitchen and Lucas to the living room.

Haley got off of the couch and gave Lucas a big hug. She examined his bruised face and smiled sympathetically while running her hand over his bruised face, "I'm sorry Luke."

Lucas shrugged, "No big deal."

Haley gave him a mocking look and replied in her man voice, "Oh yes, no big deal. You're just so manly. Do you repel punches with your manliness or with your manly ego?"

Lucas laughed, "It's good to see you have your humor still."

Haley smiled but then grew slightly serious, "While I love you for fighting with me, that was against what you were supposed to be doing. Beating him up isn't making sure he's okay."

Lucas cocked his head, "You can't be serious."

Haley rose her eyebrows, "What if I am?"

Lucas shook his head, "Then you are unhealthily in love with him."

Haley didn't reply.

Lucas sighed, "He was being an ass. But fine, I will put my protector duties before my ass-kicking ones."

Haley tried to contain her laugh but couldn't and she replied in her manly voice again, "Ass-kicking duties. Manly manly man."

Lucas laughed and followed her out of the living room and into the kitchen before heading out.

--------------

Haley was in the bathroom getting ready for bed while Brooke was in the bedroom next door doing the same thing.

"You know, there's one thing I forgot to talk to you about Haley." Brooke called out while she was rummaging through her drawers for clothes.

"What's that?" Haley asked while squeezing the toothpaste onto her toothbrusth

Brooke moved over to the bathroom door, "For someone so smart going to see Mike was pretty damn stupid."

Haley washed out her mouth, "It was something that needed to be done."

Brooke gave Haley a look, "Seriously, you didn't tell anyone and Haley, he's dangerous! You can't just go up to a rapist to have a chat!"

Haley sighed, "I know, okay so maybe it wasn't the best idea but really he needed to know about the baby."

Brooke went back into the bedroom and changed, "I kind of get what you're saying tutorgirl, but at the same time, he's a rapist! The only time you should see him is in court! Which by the way, needs to happen soon. I know you decided to press charges but you need to actually do that now because while you did kick the crap out of him, he still gets to go on and live his life."

Haley was climbing into her bed, "Okay, you're right Brooke. It's just with everything happening, the baby, Nathan, and all, it sidetracked me."

Brooke turned out the light and moved toward her bed too, "And that's understandable but I just want to make sure that you don't forget. It's not fair."

Haley collapsed onto her pillow, "Life isn't fair."

Brooke laughed a little bit but then grew serious, "I know."

---------------

It was Friday morning and Haley felt like all eyes were on her. Between the pressure of today's game, her husband's stolen glances and avoiding eyes, her morning sickness, and raving hormones, and the idea of seeing Mike; Haley felt that if she took one wrong step she might slip off of the edge of it all and forget how to breathe. It was then that she felt Brooke link arms with her and Haley took a deep breath.

--------------

The basketball team was about to head into the gym for the big game. They were all in the locker room getting ready when Haley entered cautiously. A couple guys gave her wierd looks and she smiled politely, looking for Lucas.

Haley turned the corner and ran directly into Nathan. She kept her head down and moved to the right but so did he.

"Hales. What did Mike do the other night?" Nathan looked worried.

Haley thought for a second and then spoke quietly without looking up at him, "Nathan, I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You chose not to be." Haley squirmed past him, leaving him standing there, speechless. She finally found Lucas and gave him a hug.

"Be careful, and kick his ass." She whispered not needing to clarify who "he" was.

Lucas replied in a soft tone too, "You know I will."

Nathan moved to the other side of the lockers they were standing by so he could hear them without being seen.

Haley nodded and looked around before speaking, "Remember what I asked you to do. Especially tonight with Mike around, okay?"

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'll do it for you though, not for him."

Haley smiled, "Good enough." She held out her fist and he bumped it back. Haley jogged out of the room before she could see anything she didn't want to.

-------------

The game was about to start, and both teams were in the gym. Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Brooke were all shooting death stares at Mike Gera who was dancing around his team with his ego practically bursting with delight.

Haley tapped Brooke on the shoulder, "Hey."

Brooke turned around and smiled, "Hey, where are you sitting in the stands?"

Haley smiled back, "That's the thing. Got an extra cheer uniform?"

Brooke's mouth dropped, "Really? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Haley nodded, "I can do this, I need to prove to Mike, Nathan and me that I can do this. I can recover and live my life despite them."

Brooke gave a knowing nod and then a smile, "Well, of course I do! It's in my duffel in the locker room. You go tutorgirl!" Haley smiled and ran into the locker room. Brooke rallied the squad together.

"Hey ladies! This game is really important, so we need to be top notch tonight! Tonight, we have a special guest cheerleader, and when she comes out, I need you to all encourage her and show her some love, okay?" The squad murmered okay's.

-------------

Haley had just zipped the skirt on and was looking at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and smiled at herself. _This is for me._ With that, Haley entered the gym again but this time to a ton of shouts and screams from the cheer squad. Haley blushed and joined them as the game was about to start.

-------------

The two teams were gathering on the court. Mike was facing Nathan and Lucas and he was grinning as if he owned the place.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned to Nathan, "Listen, despite the fact that I hate you, I hate him more. This guy deserves to be put in his place. Are you with me?"

Nathan nodded but didn't turn to Lucas; he kept his glare on Mike, "He's dead."

-------------

It was halfway through the game when Nathan heard Haley's voice among the cheerleaders. He was instantly drawn to it, and turned to see her in her cheer uniform. Nathan was shocked at her courage, she wasn't even freaking out or crying at all. He smiled and got his head back in the game.

Lucas had kept his glare on Mike the whole game, and was now dribbling the ball down the court. He passed to Nathan and then ran ahead of him to the basket. Mike ran there too. Nathan dribbled down to the basket and was about to shoot when he heard a voice.

"Saw your knocked up wifey last night." Mike called out

Lucas looked at Nathan warningly. Nathan blinked and went to shoot when he heard Mike again, "She's dropping charges so we can raise the baby together."

Lucas screamed at Nathan, "Don't let him get to you, JUST SHOOT!"

Nathan couldn't help but look at Haley who now looked really concerned with what was going on. Whitey was screaming at him. Nathan looked back at the basket and jumped up to shoot the ball. His hands had just left the bumpy surface when he heard him again, "I slapped her around a bit too."

Nathan was fuming, he ran over to Jake who had the ball now. He clapped for it and once the ball was passed to him he chucked it at Mike's head. "Shut the fuck up."

The referee blew his whistle wildly. Nathan didn't care. Lucas ran up to him, "What the hell?"

Nathan looked at Lucas as if he was insane, "Are you seriously upset I did that?"

Lucas looked from Mike's bloody nose to Nathan, "We need to win, that's how we can beat him up."

Nathan shook his head, "I know he did something to get to Haley, and he's sure as hell not getting away with it, not with me. Even if you would."

Lucas shoved Nathan, "We both know I'm doing more for Haley than you are. So just play the game."

Nathan looked at Haley and decided not to punch Lucas. Mike signaled for a time out but instead of running to his coach he ran to Nathan. Without saying anything Mike punched Nathan in the jaw. Lucas stepped in and slammed Mike back. Before they knew it, it was a full on fight between the three of them. Punches were going every way.

Haley could feel her heartbeat racing as she watched the scene play out. There were so many loud noises and suddenly her uniform felt too tight. She was about to run out and stop them when her legs felt wobbly. Haley turned to say something to Brooke when she heard her name.

Lucas, Nathan and Mike were looking at her, "Is it true Haley?"

Haley suddenly felt like she was going to be sick when she could no longer breathe. She could feel herself slipping off the edge.

Everyone watched in horror as she fell to the floor.

-----------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting yet again! I'm really sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter though. I would apologize for all the cliffhangers I end with but I just can't help leaving you all on the edge of your seats, haha. Thanks so much for all the reviews that keep coming in. Your comments, ideas and suggestions are awesome! Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Nathan bolted towards her but the referee's arm blocked him and Lucas from her. He tried shoving him out of the way but it wouldn't do because now there were lots of people holding them back now. Nathan needed to go to her. He didn't stop fighting to get free.

Peyton sprinted to get her cell phone, and came back dialing 911. "We need help, a pregnant girl passed out. Tree Hill High School Gym. Hurry please!"

Brooke was kneeling by Haley, who showed no signs of life, "Haley! Come on, you can do this remember? You gotta wake up for the baby sweetie." Brooke started to tear. "You gotta wake up for Nathan and Lucas, they love you girl. You gotta wake up for me too."

Lucas was speechless. This could not be happening.

---------

The paramedics ran into the gym and over to Haley.

"How far along is she?" One guy asked to no one in particular.

Nathan fought to go over and answer but Brooke was already talking, "4 weeks."

The men picked Haley up as Nathan watched carefully, being sure that they weren't hurting her. They wheeled the stretcher outside. Then one of them came back in, "One person can go with her."

Mike, Lucas, Nathan and Brooke looked at each other. But as soon as the three of them saw Mike looking at them they shot him death glares. Nathan was still struggling to break free. The paramedic looked at them confused, "Okay the boyfriend or father can go with her?"

The four exchanged glances again. The paramedic tried again, "Who is living with her?"

Brooke chimed in, "That's me! I am!" The paramedic nodded; relieved, and motioned for her to follow him as he bolted out the door. Brooke quickly followed.

Nathan had finally been released and was out the door in seconds. The ambulance doors were closed already though.

---------------

Brooke looked out the ambulance windows and exchanged a look with Nathan. His watery eyes were pleading with her. Brooke smiled sympathetically as the ambulance sped away. Nathan crouched down and cried, slamming his fist into the pavement.

The rest of the gym just sat in silence, watching the doors for Nathan. Nathan sobbed and took a deep breath, re-entering the gym with a red face. He looked for Mike and grabbed him by the collar. This time no one intervened. Nathan slammed Mike into the wall, "I swear to God, if she and the baby aren't okay-"

Mike interrupted, "You won't forgive yourself?"

Nathan paused as Mike spoke again, "I know you left her."

Nathan released Mike. Mike fell to the floor, taking deep breaths. Lucas walked over to Nathan who was standing there, panting, and slapped his back, "Come on, I'll drive you."

Whitey chimed in, "Hold up. We still have half a game left to play."

Nathan shook his head, "I can't coach."

Lucas said the same, "I'm not finishing it either."

Whitey stepped towards them, "I can replace you both and finish this, but it wouldn't be the same. We have to win this game, and I thought you two would like to show this Gera kid that he's worth nothing; because of what he did to Haley and everything?"

Nathan gave Whitey a quizzical look, "How do you-"

Whitey interrupted, "Haley told all the teachers about her circumstance this morning. Shame she had to do it alone. Poor girl."

Lucas shot Nathan a dirty look and then turned to the coach, "Okay, I'm in."

Nathan turned to Lucas, "I'm sorry, I can't. I swore I was never going to let basketball get in the way of Haley and me."

Lucas spoke with sincerity, "Look at this Nathan. You left Haley, so she wouldn't even talk to you at the hospital, and this jock still thinks that the world is his. Haley would want us to set him straight. In fact, that was the last thing she said to me."

Nathan hesitated but then spoke up, "Fine, I'm in."

------------------

With the combined effort of Lucas, Nathan and all of the anger built up between them, they won the game easily. Mike stood on the gym floor with crushing defeat. Nathan ran up to him.

"I swear to god, if you hurt Haley the other night, I will hunt you down." Nathan's words were sharp on his tongue.

Mike was ashamed. Nathan spoke again, "See, you don't own anything Gera. Not me, Haley, that baby, or this court. And when you go to court, it's just gonna get worse. Don't talk to me or Haley again or I'll make sure you won't even be able to apologize."

Mike just walked away. Nathan was feeling triumphant when he remembered the hospital. He quickly grabbed his cell phone from his duffel and dialed Brooke's number.

"Brooke? It's Nathan, what's happening?" He was on his way to his car as he spoke.

There was silence. "Brooke! I know you're angry at me but please tell me! You can't keep this from me!"

"Nathan...the doctors are worried about her." Brooke sounded upset.

Nathan slammed the car door and put the keys in the ignition, "Is she okay? I just need a yes or no."

Brooke hesitated, "How am I supposed to answer that Nate?"

Nathan turned to see Lucas get in the passenger seat. He gave him a questioning look as Lucas mouthed, "Let's go."

Nathan flung the phone at Lucas and sped off. Luke caught it and held it up to his ear to hear Brooke repeating Nathan's name over and over again.

"Brooke, how is she?" He asked

"Luke? Um..she's...it's not good but she's going to be okay I suppose." Brooke was comforted by the sound of Lucas' voice.

Lucas nodded, "Okay, we'll be there soon. Love you."

-------------

Nathan and Lucas sprinted to the room that Haley was supposed to be in. Brooke stood up from the chair outside of it.

"Hey guys. Okay, so the doctors say she had a severe panic attack. I explained everything to them and well they were shocked she made it as well as she did. A.KA. We could have killed her! So, for now on, her life has to be a stress free as possible. So no more yelling or fighting or anything." Brooke looked at them as if they were school boys in trouble.

Nathan spoke quietly, "Is..the..um, the baby. Is it-"

Brooke nodded, "Incredibly, yes, the baby is alive. But the doctors say it was a very very close call."

Lucas spoke next, "Can we see her?"

Brooke sighed, "She has to see visitors one at a time. Luke, you can go ahead." Lucas eagerly opened the door as Brooke continued, "but Nathan. Given the current circumstances, it's best if you don't."

Nathan looked crushed, "Brooke, I have to see her."

Brooke shook her head, "It's too much stress for her. Unless she asks for you, you're not allowed in."

Nathan could feel his heart fall, "Brooke, I know I was an ass. I do. I'm begging you, please let me see her."

Brooke could read the sincerity, "That's not a good enough apology, first of all. Second, I just can't Nathan. You breaking her heart really did almost kill her. I'm sorry."

Nathan was pleading, "Brooke. I love her more than anything in the world. Can't you see how this is killing me too? I need to make sure she's okay with my own eyes and I need to be with her."

Brooke was almost feeling sorry for him, "I believe you Nate and I hate to say it but you should have thought of that before you broke her heart and left her."

Nathan collapsed onto the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands as guilt and grief hit him like a sudden wave. He was drowning in it.

------------

It was the next morning and Brooke had just entered Haley's hospital room as Haley yawned.

"Hey Brooke." Haley spoke groggily.

"Hey tutorgirl. We go home today!" Brooke smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

Haley smiled back, "I can't wait. Is anyone else here?"

Brooke shook her head, "Nope just me to take you home!"

Haley looked dissapointed for a second, "Oh."

Brooke sighed, "You win. Nathan's here. He refused to leave last night, until the nurse yelled at him."

Haley reached for her cup of water, "But he's back?"

Brooke nodded, "Yep. But he doesn't come in unless you ask him to, so I'll just send him home now I guess."

Haley shook her head, "Send him in."

Brooke looked at Haley cautiously, "But-"

Haley smiled, "My orders."

Moments later Nathan entered the room. His head was down and he looked miserable. Haley couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he was miserable knowing she had almost died because of him.

Nathan finally looked at her and Haley noticed he had tears racing down his cheeks. "Thank you for letting me in."

Haley flashed a small, weak, bittersweet smile. Nathan continued, "I know you're not going to talk to me but I just need to you to know that I've been going insane worrying about you. I um, heard the baby is okay."

Haley interrupted, "Don't be too sad."

Nathan looked surprised and quickly spoke again, "No, no no. Haley, it was just the opposite. I was worried about both of you. It surprised me too but I was, erm I am, relieved. I just-I'm so glad you're okay." Nathan ran forward and hugged her. Haley didn't hug back, partly because she didn't have the strength and partly because he hadn't apologized yet.

Nathan sniffled and pulled away, "Um, we won the game last night."

Haley rolled her eyes, "That's what you want to tell me. You tried to stay over night to tell me how your basketball game went. Nathan, please leave."

Nathan panicked, "No, Haley, that's not what I meant. I- I was going to-"

Haley called out, "Brooke! Can we leave now?!"

Brooke came running and before he knew it Nathan was back outside, cursing himself under his breath.

---------------

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were sitting on the couch with at least 23 DVDs stacked beside them.

"Okay, this has to be the best movie fest ever. So let's decide which movies are worthy." Said Peyton, reaching for the stack.

Brooke grabbed a couple, "Ooh! Legally Blonde! Who doesn't like Legally Blonde? Admit it P. Sawyer!"

Peyton laughed, "Okay, yeah, even I love Legally Blonde. It's in."

Haley chimed in now, "Breakfast Club. Hands down."

The girls all nodded in agreement as Peyton spoke again, "Harold and Kumar! That is a quality movie."

Haley was frantically waving one now, "Finding Nemo!"

Brooke and Peyton turned to her, looking skeptical. Haley spoke defensively, "Come on. I love this movie, but due to hormone changes I will most definitely cry. It's in." Brooke and Peyton shrugged.

Brooke added one to the rising stack, "Okay, okay. Forrest Gump."

Haley added another, "Titanic." Both of the girls looked at her again. "What? A good cry is healthy plus it was during Leo's golden days." Their looks just got more perplexed. "Okay, it's the hormones!"

Peyton sighed, "Fine, we can have sad ones as long as we have enough funny ones. We need more of those cutesy romantic comedies I think. Right Brooke?"

Brooke almost jumped out of her seat, "Are you kidding me?! I have tons of those! Okay so do you want highschool ones or ones where they are adults?"

Haley laughed, "Highschool ones. They are cuter and more funny."

Brooke plopped 5 more DVDs onto the pile. "I think that's enough to last us right?"

Peyton shook her head, "Nope we still need My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

Haley nodded, "Okay now we're done. Do we have popcorn and candy?"

Brooke pointed out all of the refreshments sitting nearby, "Of course!"

Haley gave Brooke a challenging look, "Even oreos?"

Brooke nodded, "Yep."

"Double stuffed?" Haley asked.

Brooke laughed, "What other kind is there?"

Haley clapped her hands, "Okay, let's start!"

Peyton was smiling at her friend's ridiculous ways when she thought of something, "Haley, one thing before we start?"

Haley reached for the oreos, "Go for it."

Peyton wasn't sure if she should really ask this, but she was curious, "What was your answer?"

Haley was confused, "Answer to what?"

Peyton tried to make her remember, "Right before you fell...they asked if it was true..."

Haley suddenly remembered, "Oh, to tell you the truth, I didn't hear what they asked me was true or not."

Brooke reached for an oreo from Haley's hands, "I heard. Mike said something about you having no one to turn to, and then that was interpreted by Lucas as something to turn to which somehow turned into alcohol. Basically they were asking if it was true if you were drunk the other night; trying to kill yourself and the baby."

Haley almost wanted to laugh but she just shook her head, "They all convinced each other I was trying to kill myself?"

Brooke and Peyton did laugh as Peyton inserted the first DVD. Haley laughed too, "The way my life has been right now...I'm actually not all that surprised."

-----------

Nemo had just been re-united with his father, which was followed by gushes of tears from Haley, when a loud knock was heard on the front door. Peyton got up to answer it.

"Nathan?" She asked surprised.

"I need to speak to Haley." Nathan said peeking inside to see her sitting on the couch.

Peyton closed the door more, "You already got your chance today. Game over. Try again tomorrow!"

Nathan put his hand in the way of the door and the doorframe, "I'm here to apologize."

Peyton went to close the door again and laughed, "You didn't seriously think we were going to make this easy did you?"

Nathan banged on the door as she she shut it. He moved around to the windows but Brooke and Peyton were running around closing all the blinds. "HALEY! I'M SORRY!"

He moved back to the front door and dialed the house phone, "PLEASE TALK TO ME!"

They weren't picking up but he kept calling. "I'll stand here all night. I'll stand here until you come out and talk to me. I mean it. Even if it means I ruin my legs for basketball. I'm not moving."

Nathan put his hands in his pockets and sat down against the door. "I'M NOT LEAVING."

--------------

Many hours and many movies later the girls were getting ready to go to bed even though it was practically morning when Haley remembered her husband who had vowed not to move. She peered out the window and sure enough, he was still sitting there.

"Guys, I'm going to let him talk now." She said to Brooke and Peyton.

They both chimed in and blocked her way, "No way. You got him to make a promise, now you need to see just how far he's willing to go with it."

Haley laughed a little but then looked back at him with concern, "What about food?"

Brooke shrugged, "We'll feed him our scraps."

-----------------

It was now Sunday evening and Nathan Scott had literally not moved from Brooke's front

door since he got there. He was a little underfed, thirsty and utterly exhausted but he was not moving. He had watched Haley, Brooke and Peyton go in and out but he had not moved. He had stuck to his promise.

Finally it was around dinner time when instead of a bag of doritos being flung through the open door, Haley had appeared. She was just wearing a simple cami and some sweatpants but to Nathan she looked beautiful. Seeing her standing there, finally giving him a chance to speak, was beautiful itself.

"I think you've had enough time to think about what you're going to say." She spoke quietly and folded her arms. "So, let's hear it."

-----------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know you will. It's the moment you've all been waiting for haha. Thanks so much for all the reviews again. You guys are really so sweet, and your thoughts honestly do matter to me, even the criticism is greatly appreciated. So really, thanks so much! Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Nathan rose to his feet and wiped off his pants. "Haley, I can't tell you how sorry I am. The rape, was never your fault, I should have never implied that. And this baby is not your fault either. It's just that I can't stand when any other guy even looks at you and the idea of someone having something more with you than I do, was torturous. But I should have never taken that out on you. I left you when you needed me most, and I went against my heart and broke your's. I can't apologize enough for not being there when you went to confront Mike, or when you had to explain your...our situation to the teachers. But I swear to you, that I will be, for everything to come...If you let me. This baby, Hales, I don't care whose it is. It will be loved by me no matter what any test results prove. I'll be there and I'm going to give it my best effort as a father. You're going to be an amazing mother Hales, I know it. Because you are the only person in the world who would spend so much time and effort worrying about the guy who walked out on you. So don't even worry." Haley couldn't help but laugh at that last part.

Nathan paused and got down on his knees and reached for both of Haley's hands, "I know I can't take back this week and all of the pain I caused you, but if I could I would. I need you Hales. My life is nothing to me without you in it. I never understood how people could not have enough words to describe something, but the way I love you; there just aren't words for it. There's no way to describe that feeling I get in my stomach, or the way my body acts when I come in contact with your's, the way all those little things you do make me crazy but in a good way, or the way that I literally think of you every second. There's no way to describe my certainty that without you I don't think life is worth it. And more importantly, there's no way to describe how and why I'm positive that I'm never going to not feel this way about you. I'm going to love you forever."

Haley had tears welling up in her eyes but Nathan continued, "The me, that I was this week. That's a side of me that I hate, the side of me that's capable of hurting you. Never again will I let anyone or anything hurt you. Including me. I will spend forever on my knees begging you to take me back if I have to. Haley James Scott, I love you."

Haley was overcome with her affection for Nathan at that moment. She couldn't speak. Finally she managed to say something, "Wow. You had a lot of time didn't you."

Nathan was still on his knees, looking at her pleadingly.

Haley pulled him up, more composed now, "Nathan Scott, that is the best damn apology I ever could have imagined. I love you so much."

Nathan grinned so wide that he could barely contain it. He picked Haley up and kissed her. She laughed and closed her eyes. That moment they were both thinking about the same thing; how good it felt to be in each other's arms again.

-----------

Haley was standing on the porch with Nathan's arms still wrapped around her. She was gently holding his face in her hands. "You're so cute you know."

Nathan smirked, "Yeah, tell me something new."

Haley smiled and continued, ignoring his comment, "I can't believe you spent a day out here."

Nathan sighed, "I can't believe you barely fed me."

Haley's face grew worried, "The snack food wasn't enough?"

Nathan shook his head, "I'm a big guy Hales, a couple bags of chips doesn't really fill me up."

Haley got on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly, "Let's get some food then."

Nathan got in the car and waited for Haley who ran back into the house to say goodbye to Brooke and Peyton. After just a few minutes he saw her emerge from the house again.

"Tomorrow, I promise! See ya!" Haley bounced to the car and quickly buckled up.

Nathan pulled out of the driveway, "What did you promise?"

Haley blushed slightly, "You'd make fun of me."

Nathan was curious now, "I'm sure it's not as bad as some other stuff I could make fun of you for."

Haley raised her hand suddenly, "Don't say it."

Nathan paused and after a moment smiled, "Poncho."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Fine. I promised them details."

Nathan nodded, "It's wierd how much girls notice and actually care about."

Haley had to agree, "True, but sometimes guys are so oblivious. Anyways, a romantic apology speech is always something to be described."

Nathan sighed, "You're gonna tell them all that?"

Haley laughed, "You're not embarrassed are you?"

Nathan sighed again, "Well, those words were meant for you. To other people, its just going to sound..."

Haley finished his sentence, "Like your whipped? But thats just how guys are Nathan. These are two teenage girls. They are going to faint with the romantic details and corny cliches."

Nathan smirked as he pulled over by the diner, "I have that effect on lots of girls."

Haley grabbed his hand as they approached the diner door, "Thats your limit for cocky comments tonight."

Nathan looked at her pleadingly and she just laughed.

---------

Haley was shoveling french fries into her mouth as Nathan sighed after eating two hamburgers. Haley was holding a french fry in front of her mouth when she paused, and looked at the table.

"Oh my god." She said quietly but clearly.

Nathan looked up alarmed, "What is it? Are you okay?"

Haley dropped the french fry, "This is horrible."

Nathan was trying to read her face, "Haley? Is it the baby?"

Haley shook her head, "Look at all this Nathan. I starved you, so naturally you ate a lot, and I just ate a disgusting amount of food, even when I've been fed more than enough recently. I'm disgusting and abusive."

Nathan laughed and motioned for the check, "You're pregnant. And I have to say, that I can't really see me worrying about you abusing me Hales."

Haley was still frowning, "I don't want to get fat."

Nathan scanned the list of food on the check, "You won't be fat, just pregnant."

Haley shook her head, "Same thing. Pregnant and fat."

Nathan looked at her until she met his gaze, "Please stop worrying. You couldn't look fat and ugly if you tried."

Haley smiled, "That's sweet. It's so far from the truth but I'll let it pass for now."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I think I need to teach you a few things about self-confidence."

Haley burst into laughter, "Oh, you're certainly the expert."

Nathan smiled back, "Good, I got you to laugh. Now I have to mention one detail I left out of my apology speech."

Haley waited for him to continue; curious as to what he could have possibly left out of that beautiful yet long apology.

"While I am very sorry that I wasn't there when you confronted Mike, I'm even more sorry that I wasn't there to not allow you to! Haley, what the hell?!" Nathan tried to control his temper.

Haley sighed; dissapointed that it wasn't really another apology but an attack, "I know, I know. I was given this talk already. Lapse of judgement."

Nathan continued, "I can't stress enough how dangerous that was. For you and the baby. He's a dangerous guy, who should be in jail right now. I know that this situation calls for going at a comfortable speed, but Hales. He really needs to be in jail. He could have really hurt you..for a second time!"

Haley could read the agony in his eyes, "I'm sorry. It made sense at the time. You weren't there and he could be the father so I knew how you felt about the baby, but I didn't know how he did and-"

Nathan cut her off, trying to ignore the wince of pain he felt at the mention of him not being there, "He has no right to feelings about this baby! I love you Haley for being the most caring person in the world, but there is such a thing as too much kindness. He doesn't deserve it. He deserves a cell to sleep in."

Haley raised her eyebrows, "My only excuse is that it was a bad time. I won't be stupid again, I promise. I will stay in super smart tutor mode."

Nathan lightened up a bit, "Just the way I like you."

Haley smiled, "Even smart people have their stupid moments. I'm only human."

Nathan was more relaxed now, "I know, but please, please, please, don't do something like that again."

Haley reached across the table for his hand, "I won't. Please stop looking so tortured."

Nathan shook his head, "Here I am yelling at you, when it's my fault."

Disbelief spread across Haley's face, "Nathan. Though you definitely shouldn't have left me, part of me can't blame you. I wanted out just as much as you did, but the difference was that you had the option and I didn't. It doesn't matter now anyways, we're both here, we're all okay, and that's all that matters."

Nathan led her to the car, "You're all that matters to me. You and this baby."

Haley leaned against the door, "I want to kiss you for that, but I'm just too tired. I'll owe you one."

Nathan laughed and helped her into the car, "I won't forget."

----------

Nathan rolled over the next morning, and to his surprise all he felt was the pillow. "Haley?"

"I'm in the kitchen." She called softly yet clearly

Nathan reluctantly left the warm comfort of the bed and trudged to the kitchen counter, "Where are you going?"

Haley was putting her shoes on, "The cafe. I figured I would squeeze some extra shifts in. Plus I wouldn't mind seeing Karen and Lucas."

Nathan yawned, "So did.."

Haley interrupted, "No, sorry. I didn't make breakfast."

Nathan sighed, "It's fine, maybe I can try to make some toast."

Haley walked up to him resting her hands on his chest, "Now, now. I'd rather have an apartment to come home to. Why don't you come with me and Karen'll make you something?"

Nathan kissed the top of her head before returning to the bedroom, "Such a smart wife. And probably the smartest decision I've made in my life."

Haley shrugged and smiled innocently, "Probably."

-----------

Karen turned around to greet the new customers announced by the door chimes only to see Nathan and Haley entering the cafe. "Hey Nathan and Haley! I'm so glad you guys are here. I'll get Lucas."

Haley gave her a hug as Nathan took a seat by the counter, "No, it's okay. I know he's still in bed."

Nathan groaned and put his head on the counter, "I would be too."

Haley rolled her eyes as Karen smiled and continued, "Don't even worry Haley, he would just be mad at me if I let him sleep while you're here."

Haley pranced to the phone, "Can I have the honors?"

Karen laughed, "To wake the beast? Please do."

Haley dialed the number without even having to think, "Hey Luke. Yeah it's me. Why? Because you would be sad if I didn't wake you. Your mom said that. She's wrong? You don't love me? Yep, that's what I thought. See ya soon!"

Nathan looked up from the counter, "Impressive Hales."

Haley joined Karen behind the counter to grab an apron, "I have a way about me."

Karen poured a cup of coffee, "So I take it that you're not here to work Nathan."

Mild guilt and embarrassment covered his face, "Not exactly. Sorry."

Karen held the cup out to him, "No problem, I didn't expect you to. So that means you're here to eat. What do you want? And don't hesitate on that offer; no need to be polite."

Nathan eagerly took the cup and thought for a moment, "Waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast please."

Karen nodded and went to the kitchen as Lucas entered through the door. He opened his mouth to greet Haley and then stopped himself when he saw Nathan slumping over onto the counter. He turned back to Haley, "Hey."

Haley ran to give him a quick hug, "Hey yourself. Thanks for waking up for me. I'm honored."

Lucas would have laughed but he was too confused, "Excuse me but it's too early for me to be discreet here. Why is HE here?" He motioned to Nathan who now looked up from the counter at Lucas.

Haley gave Lucas a disciplining look, "We're back together."

Lucas still looked confused, "Okay, excuse me again but...um..WHY?"

Haley now had her hands on her hips, "Because he apologized LUKE. Geez, you'd think you were my dad." Haley paused and twisted her mouth in thought, "Or at least how my dad should be..hm."

Lucas glared at Nathan, "You better be damn sorry."

Nathan controlled his temper, "I was. I am. Trust me, I suffered before she let me off the hook."

Lucas spoke with doubt, "How?"

Nathan sighed, "I sat on Brooke's porch for a day waiting for Haley and they barely fed me."

Lucas looked to Haley for reassurance, she nodded, "Brooke and Peyton convinced me."

Lucas suddenly looked pleased as he looked back at Nathan, "You know you can be a real asshole."

Nathan replied with a serious and sincere tone, "I know." Haley could hear the sadness in his voice. She moved behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

Haley kissed his neck, "You're here now. That's all that matters." Haley went to the table with new customers.

Lucas took a seat next to Nathan, "Agree to disagree."

Nathan looked at Lucas with apologetic eyes, "I'm honestly really sorry man. Believe me, I hate myself too. I won't do it again."

Lucas studied his face before replying, "Good."

Nathan was relieved, "So, we're good now?"

Lucas smiled and smacked his back, "Yeah, we're good. I know you can be much better than that, and I'm relieved you realized that too. She deserves the best, especially now."

Nathan smiled weakly, "I know she does."

-----------

Haley and Nathan were seated in the lawyer's office, waiting for him to arrive. Nathan stole a glance at Haley who appeared perfectly at ease, but he could see she was anxious. He gently put his hand on her knee and her foot stopped flapping against her flip flop. He smiled reassuringly and she smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"Haley. Nathan. I'm Ben Huller and I'm going to guide you through this legal process." The professional looking gentleman shook both their hands from across the desk he had gracefully strided to.

"Now, I feel this is going to be a fairly easy case to manage. But I do need some help from you." Ben opened his briefcase and took out a pen.

Nathan spoke up, "We are willing to be as helpful as possible."

Ben looked to Haley and then back to Nathan and smiled, "Great. Okay let's not waste any time then. I need a full detailed account of the rape itself."

Nathan looked to Haley and squeezed her hand. Ben noticed the gesture and the smile left his face. He looked at Haley and spoke gently, "I know it's hard but it's definitely necessary if you want to put this guy away."

Haley nodded and took deep breath before she began to recall the story for what seemed like the hundreth time. She spoke calmly but with a flat monotone until the very end when she allowed herself to take another deep breath.

Ben finished jotting down notes and smiled at her, "Thank you. Now, was a rape kit done?"

Nathan spoke again; wanting to give Haley a break, "Yes. The doctor said it would be fairly substantial evidence."

Ben just nodded and looked back at his papers, "Okay, so the trial is scheduled for one month from now. You should probably be there, but I don't think it will be necessary for you to take the stand Haley. I think that covers everything. Any questions?"

Nathan looked at Haley and then back at Ben, "Mr. Huller-"

Ben interrupted, "Please, call me Ben."

Nathan smiled and continued, "Ben, what's going to happen to him?"

Ben's face didn't falter, "He'll be sent to jail for plenty long enough."

Nathan was satisfied, "For sure?"

Ben nodded again, "Oh yes. Especially with the other accounts of physical assault after the rape."

Haley spoke up now, surprising both Ben and Nathan, "What about the baby?"

Ben stumbled for words, "The...what?"

Haley blushed a little, "I'm pregnant and we won't know the paternity for 2 more months."

Ben thought for a moment, "Well he has no right to custody and if he ever fought for it, I'm sure we could win. And well honestly, that helps your case in some ways, so don't worry about that."

Nathan was confused, "How does it help?" He couldn't help but be slightly angry that this man was okay with all the pain of the circumstance.

Ben waved the pen as he explained, "Well the physical assault was against a pregnant woman now, and if this baby is his then he clearly inconvienced Haley's life furthermore with an unplanned for child."

Nathan was slightly less mad now that he understood, "I see. Well, thank you for everything Ben." He reached to shake his hand again.

Ben nodded and smiled at Haley. "I'll keep in touch."

Haley smiled very convincingly, fooling both Nathan and Ben, but the pain was apparent in her eyes.

-----------

Nathan and Haley were laying in bed. Haley was reading a school novel and Nathan was flipping through Sports Illustrated. He looked to Haley and noticed the smile from the appointment with Ben this afternoon was still plastered to her face; even while she was reading.

"Haley?" He asked hesitantly.

She turned to him, still smiling, "Yes?"

He was trying to read her face, "You okay?"

She nodded quickly and returned to her book, "Mmhmm."

Nathan put down his magazine, "Okay."

Haley put down her book as well and reached for the light. "Night."

Nathan definitely couldn't read her face now, "Night Hales."

He tried not to worry as he closed his eyes.

-------------

Nathan was having a hard time sleeping for some reason, and after waking up yet again, he turned to see if Haley was sleeping alright only to see just a pillow yet again. He had two guesses as to where she was.

Nathan approached the bathroom to see the light on. He slowly pushed the door open. "Hey."

Haley was leaning against the wall by the toilet, smiling as she saw him enter, "Hi."

Nathan was confused by the smile still, "Morning sickness?"

Haley smiled more, "Mmmhmm."

Nathan gave up as he sat down beside her, "Haley. You've been smiling for hours. I'm sure it hurts now or something."

Haley turned to him eyes wide, "It doesn't hurt."

Nathan didn't break eye contact, "Yeah it does. Just not the smiling."

Haley's defenses fell the same time as her smile.

-------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a little late. I have a lot going on right now so I wrote this in a bit of a rush; sorry if there are some typos. Anyways, if you have any criticism, thoughts, comments, or suggestions, please review! I really can't stress enough how much the reviews mean to me, so thanks again for all of the ones so far. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Her face grew red and hot as her eyes instantly filled up. A small sob escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, "It's okay Hales, this is all going to be over and we can live life normally again. I promise."

Haley opened her eyes and sat up, looking at him, "But that's the thing, it's not."

Nathan continued, "Sure it is."

Haley jumped up, and cried panickedly, "No Nathan! I was thinking in the lawyer's office. Mike'll go to jail but that doesn't end everything. This is never going to just go away. This baby, is always going to be here. And after that nothing is going to be even close to normal. Dealing with paternity and then the baby growing up and having to explain how it's daddy is a sick son of a bitch. And if I show that I'm sad at all then everyone worries, and I can't even just be sad no matter how everyone else reacts because stress could almost kill me again. But how the hell am I not supposed to be stressed?! And god! I just want to be little again, and throw a tantrum and stamp my foot until my mom makes it all better! And on top of all of that, I have morning sickness when it's not even morning!"

Nathan wanted to kill Mike Gera so much, but he focused on Haley instead. He got up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You can throw a tantrum if you want to. I can't blame you, but please don't freak out. I'll take care of everything, okay? I'll take care of you."

Haley nestled her head under his chin, "But you can't make this go away."

Nathan gripped her tighter, pained by the fierce truth, "I know, but I can do everything possible to try. Mike's going to jail, that's a good start. The paternity isn't even for sure yet, so stop worrying about possibilities until you have to. But I already told you, that test doesn't matter, I'm going to give my best shot as a father. And you can feel however you want to Haley, but keeping things bottled up isn't healthy. And the morning sickness will go away eventually and until it does, you can wake me up every time to suffer with you. Okay?"

Haley closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, "I can't do this without you."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "You don't have to."

--------------

Haley was sitting in the kitchen rapping her fingers on the counter. Something had occured to her last night but she didn't mention it to Nathan. Haley just didn't feel up to discussing this out loud. She had realized that normally when she threw tantrum, she was eight and in her bedroom clutching her teddy bear. Haley realized her parents were off God know's where and had no idea that she was attending a rape trial in a month for her own rape. Something about that set her uneasy. And for the past ten minutes she had been debating calling them.

She had come to a few conclusions. One, Nathan couldn't be around. If he would he would just worry, and who knows how her parents would react. Haley was hoping her parents wouldn't blame Nathan but she knew her siblings sure would. He couldn't take that and neither could she. The James' had never been predictable people and she didn't want him getting hurt. Two, she had to call them. 'Oh yeah Mom and Dad, I forgot to mention that I was raped once but it's all good because he's in jail now.' That wouldn't pass. And third, she could not let them insist on coming home. Things would just get to the point of extreme chaos if it wasn't at that point already.

Haley took a deep breath and looked back to the bedroom. The chances of her convincing him to leave her alone for a bit were slim if he were to wake up. She would just have to risk it and call them now. Haley dialed the familiar number and waited for her parents to pick up.

"Haley is that you? Or is Taylor?" She heard her mom screaming into the phone. In the background her dad was mumbling something about Taylor never calling.

"Hi Mom. It's Haley." Haley tried to keep her voice quiet, conscious of Nathan still sleeping and hoping to keep him that way.

"Haley! Hold on a second sweetie. JIMMY! PICK UP ON THE OTHER END! Your father is going to join in." Lydia maintained a loud voice.

"Are you guys busy or can you talk?" Haley felt her heart racing.

"We can talk, nothing much going on right now." This time it was Jimmy speaking in his soft calm tone.

Haley closed her eyes, "Good, I need to talk to you guys."

Lydia sounded worried, "Is something wrong Haley? Are you and Nathan still married? Are you pregnant?!"

Haley's stomach lurched forward. She had completely forgotten what she was going to tell her parents about that. Haley tried to frantically think of something to say. Any kind of temporary cover. '_Crap. Crap. Crap.'_ Was all that was running through her head.

Jimmy's voice was lower, with more of an edge to it, "Haley are you still there?"

Haley knew she had to say something though she was fighting the strong urge to just hang up, "..Yeah sorry I..uh..had to put down the phone to get my breakfast off the stove." She looked at the clean stove with slight guilt; lying to her parents had never been her favorite thing.

"What are you calling about then?" Lydia seemed anxious to get to the point.

"I have bad news to tell you. But please let me get it all out...mom." Haley could just picture her mother closing her mouth that was ready to spout out questions. She waited just to make sure.

"Don't speak too quickly now." Jimmy laughed without much humor.

Haley laughed and leaned her forehead into her hand, "Okay. The only reason I haven't mentioned this before is because there's a lot going on in my life right now. Okay. A little over a month ago, I was raped."

She waited. If someone dropped a pin a mile away, she would have heard it.

"Mom. Dad?" Haley couldn't stand the silence any more.

"...Sweetheart. I-I'm so sorry. What happened?" Lydia was finally speaking quietly

Haley was relieved for once to hear her talking again, "It was a basketball team member. Nathan was at a game and I was working alone and he came in and raped me."

Jimmy James had never taken a more vicious tone in his life, "Nathan led to this."

Haley quickly protested, "No! No, no no Dad. It was a player from a different team."

"One who had a grudge against Nathan." The edge on Jimmy's voice was still there.

"Dad. This is not Nathan's fault in any way, shape or form. This is not anyone's fault but the jock's." Haley couldn't let Nathan take the fall for this.

There was silence again. It was a rare moment in life when Lydia and Jimmy James had nothing to say.

"We're coming home and there's nothing you can say to stop us Haley James." Lydia's voice had an edge but was also quavering. Haley decided not to add the Scott to her mom's demand.

"Mom, please don't come down here. I have everything under control. I'm okay, alright?" Haley pleaded.

"We'll call you when we're an hour away. Be safe."

The line went dead. And Haley only had one word going in her head again.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap._

-------------

Haley was sitting in the kitchen on the phone when Nathan entered. "Luke, yeah, can I call you back later." She stole a quick nervous glance at Nathan, "Yeah, we can talk then. I already promised I would. Yes. Everything. Luke, I have to go. Yes, I'm fine. Please stop being impossible! Okay. Bye."

Nathan looked purplexed, "Huh", was all he could manage out.

Haley smiled, "Nothing." He shrugged; still too groggy to process these things. Haley moved towards him and gave him a tight hug, almost as if she was trying to apologize for what he might suffer in the near future. She took a deep breath, ready for his appealing scent to put her at ease. Suddenly she backed away.

"Did I do something?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley's eyebrows rose and she spoke with slight hesitation, "No, not exactly. Why don't you go hop in the shower though?"

Nathan frowned and groaned. Haley gave him a look and he moped off towards the bathroom door. She sighed and followed after she heard the water start.

Haley entered the bathroom quietly and bent down to pick up his smelly clothes. "Ugh. Nathan when is the last time these were washed? It's not you that smells. It's these."

"I don't know. I'm a guy I don't keep track of these things Haley." His voice echoed oddly from the shower walls.

Haley smiled and muttered 'manly man' to herself before replying, "Lucky you have me."

Nathan spoke as Haley was leaving the bathroom, "Haley, you seem really...anxious and kind of quiet today. Are you okay?"

Haley sighed; he had noticed more than she gave him credit for, "Yeah, don't worry no more breakdowns in the near future." _But there are lots of fights, yelling, tears and drama that come along with my two crazy parents._

Nathan felt better, "Good. How about the morning sickness?"

Haley sighed, "Ugh don't remind me." With that Haley closed the door behind her.

------------

Haley grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed Luke's number. "You almost ratted me out."

Luke's voice went up with denial, "Haley! I haven't seen anyone yet today, how could I-"

Haley sighed, "When I said I had to go and call you back, Nathan was standing right there! And you asking all those worried questions that I have to answer didn't help!"

Lucas sighed now too, "I'm not going to apologize for worrying about you. I have a right to."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Well can you come over now?! I need to talk to you now! I'm going to go insane! ARGH!"

There was a pause on the phone. Haley took a deep breath, "Sorry. Just come over."

"Sure thing." Haley slammed the phone shut and started pacing.

Nathan emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, "Do you have any plans today?"

"Yes. With Lucas. We're going to...take a walk." Haley thought this over in her head, a walk would be good, no need for pacing when she was walking.

Nathan couldn't figure her out today. _Maybe it's a pregnancy thing._ "Okay, I'm just going to be here. I don't really feel like going anywhere today."

Haley snapped at him, "Well I do."

Nathan didn't say anything. He waited for her to realize the tone she had just used. Without more than a second passing Haley was moving towards him looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. Out of line. Morning sickness never starts your day off well." _And neither does a huge crisis with your parents! _"I'll be back in a couple hours." She pecked him on the cheek and darted out the door.

----------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" Haley screamed in frustration while walking with Lucas.

"They're your parents. You can't blame them, it's a natural instinct." Lucas knew that remaining calm would be best for Haley right now.

Haley shot him a glare, "Oh. So now of all times, their paternal instincts kick in! When I don't want them to!"

Lucas didn't say anything just looked at her.

"Okay, so maybe that makes sense. But ugh! They are going to freak out and get involved. And god knows what they are going to do to Nathan! Poor Nathan, he'll be the scapegoat. And you know my parents are loud mouthed people; I bet my siblings all know by now. AHHH!" Haley wanted to rip something to pieces.

"Okay. Calm down Haley. They are you parents, so it's a good thing they care. Even if it annoys you. And most importantly what did Nathan say about this?" Lucas had a feeling he knew the answer already.

Haley looked at him with guilt, "I haven't told him."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "That's your first mistake. TELL HIM. At least you can prepare him. He deserves to know."

Realization hit Haley, "Oh. You're right I didn't even think of that. Okay, as soon as we get back I'll tell him."

Lucas seemed pleased, "Good. So now are you okay?"

Haley stopped walking and looked at Lucas with wide, sad eyes. "I don't know how to do this Luke. My parents don't even know about the baby yet. I don't think I have the strength to break them like that. Yes, I'm aggrivated by them coming here and being nosy, but that's not it. I've seen how this whole...thing...has ruined lives. Not only mine-and don't argue with this Lucas. It has changed your's too. I don't want to involve them in this...horror story."

Lucas pulled Haley close to his chest. "You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. And where you feel you can't do it alone, you have so many people. Nathan, me, Brooke, Peyton, my mom and the list just goes on. Plus you didn't force any of us into this horror with you, we all chose to be here. None of us want to not be involved, no matter what, not when it comes to you. And think of your baby Haley. No matter who the father is, this is your baby too, and if something bad happened to it, you would have the same reaction your parents are having. You should cut them some slack. They clearly love you."

Haley was silent and gripped on to him tightly, "I love you Luke. You always know what to say."

Lucas sighed, "I don't know about that, but I love you too. And so does Nathan, so why don't you get back and share this all with him too. He doesn't deserve to be in the dark."

Haley nodded, "Okay, let's go. We're an hour away so any thing on your mind for once?"

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully, "Ha. Ha."

----------

Nathan was settling down to watch TV with his chips and salsa when the phone rang. It had been an hour since Haley left and he wasn't expecting her for one more hour. He ran to pick up before the last ring.

"Hello?" He muted the TV so he could hear whoever it was.

"We're an hour away." Lydia James' voice was impossible to not recognize

Nathan's jaw dropped, "Ly-Mrs. James?"

"Nathan? We'll be there in an hour." She didn't sound like her usual self

"...I...uh...okay. Okay. See you soon." Nathan was flabbergasted as he heard the click on the other end.

_Haley is going to FREAK. She can't take this right now. Or maybe it's what she needs. Her mother to comfort her. Eh, probably not. Her parents tend to just stress her out. _

Nathan sighed and contemplated calling her.

_No. She deserves to enjoy her time with Lucas. I'll tell her when she gets back. She deserves to know at least._

-------------

Haley gave Lucas a quick hug before entering the apartment.

"Hey!" She called to her husband on the couch.

"Hey. How was your walk?" Nathan was trying to hide his nerves.

"Good, very relaxing." Haley meant what she said very much.

"I-uh need to talk to you about something." Nathan decided now was better than ever being that she was much more calm and happy than she had appeared this morning.

Haley looked intrigued, "Really? Because I have something to talk to you about too."

Nathan was curious, "Who first?"

Haley opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. She panickedly looked at Nathan only too find him worriedly looking at her.

They both walked to the door and opened it to see a very unhappy looking Jimmy and Lydia.

Haley and Nathan both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Surprise?"

----------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry that these updates are father apart than usual but I'm doing my best. I'm glad you guys like the slight humor in the situation with Haley's parents. I'm trying to keep Lydia and Jimmy in character but we don't see too much of them so I apologize if I strayed a bit. I just tried to think of how parents might generally react. And also, I think I may have messed up on this (I forgot to include it in the last chapter) but just FYI two weeks have passed since the appointment with the lawyer. Sorry for any confusion. As always, you are all amazing for the reviews I keep getting so thank you all so so much. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Haley's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" She completely ignored her parents for the moment.

Nathan was just as shocked, "What do you mean what? How-you knew about this?"

Haley stuttered, "I-I was going to tell you about it and then they were here."

Nathan laughed, "Well, that was what I was going to tell you too. Your parents called an hour ago saying they were an hour away."

Lydia interrupted, "And here we are."

Haley looked back at her parents. She had forgotten they were standing there. As furious and nervous as she was about them being here, she had been really needing a hug from them both. Haley ran forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Oh mom."

Lydia patted her hair and rubbed her back, "Haley."

Haley then let go and turned to her father, he smiled and pulled her into him. Haley sighed feeling some sort of relief. Nathan reached out to shake Jimmy's hand but was returned with a glare.

"Dad. Shake Nathan's hand." Haley spoke angrily.

Jimmy didn't acknowledge her, "You promised to keep her safe."

Nathan felt a surge of guilt. He didn't know what to say, "I-I know sir. I tried, I really did."

Jimmy's cold stare didn't lessen, "But basketball got in the way."

Nathan shook his head violently, "No sir. Haley always comes first."

Haley went to stand by Nathan who was struggling for words, "Dad. This is not Nathan's fault. Not at all. I love both of you guys, but this is our home. And you're not allowed in it unless you agree to be nice to my husband."

Lydia shot Jimmy a look and nodded, "We agree." Jimmy turned from Nathan and nodded at Haley.

Haley smiled again, "Good. Now, we need to talk." Nathan closed the door behind them as they made their way to the couch.

Lydia and Jimmy sat opposite Haley and Nathan. Haley reached for Nathan's hand as he reassuringly put the other around her waist.

Lydia spoke first, "What happened? I need to know who-what-where-when."

Haley kept her voice soft, "His name is Mike Gera and he goes to the rival basketball school of Tree Hill High. He came into the cafe when I had a shift alone and...hurt me until I couldn't fight anymore. This was a little over a month ago on a Friday night."

Jimmy was studying his youngest daughter's face carefully. Lydia had a hand over her mouth but she lowered it to ask more questions, "How little over a month?"

Haley kept herself composed which was easier with Nathan supporting her body, "Two weeks. It's been six weeks since then."

Jimmy looked to Nathan, "Where were you?"

Nathan couldn't have thought that this horrible pain, almost the same pain he had felt that night six weeks ago, could return. But with each accusatory question and cold glare it did. "I was at the basketball game. It was about to start. I did notice that Haley wasn't there yet but I...I thought I was worrying too much."

Haley traced her thumb along his hand, "It's not his fault Dad. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

Jimmy ignored Haley's comment and continued, "So you're saying that you decided to continue playing basketball and not go looking for your missing wife?"

Nathan gulped and tried very hard to keep his voice from breaking, "I...it..."

Jimmy interrupted, speaking with more of an edge to his tone, "Yes or no."

Nathan blinked back tears as his voice broke on the one word, "Yes."

Haley felt her stomach twist at watching Nathan being tortured this way, "STOP IT DAD." She shot up from Nathan's grasp.

Jimmy stood up too, "Someone's to blame here Haley, and he just said it himself! It's his fault!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "AGH! IT'S NOT NATHAN'S FAULT!"

Jimmy pointed to Nathan, "HE JUST SAID IT WAS."

Haley stamped her foot and let her face grow hot, "BLAME MIKE, DAD. HE'S THE ONE TO BLAME. NOT NATHAN."

Nathan and Lydia had also risen and both placed pleading arms on their loved ones. Nathan whispered something in Haley's ear as Lydia pulled Jimmy back to the couch.

Haley shook her head at Nathan and squeezed his hand, "You agreed to behave Dad."

Lydia looked at Haley, "He's just trying to deal with this. I'm sorry Nathan, we don't really blame you."

Nathan shook his head, "I can't blame you for blaming me at all. Don't apologize."

Haley quickly turned to look at Nathan, "Stop it Nathan. Right now. You didn't cause this! I don't want to hear that from you either."

Nathan didn't say anything. Jimmy looked up at him, "I'm sorry Nathan. I shouldn't have forced you into that."

Nathan looked at Haley and decided to just nod a reply knowing that his reply would lead to her having to repeat herself.

Lydia sat down again, "Now that our tempers are out of the way, what's going on with the law?"

Haley sat down again and wiped her eyes, "He's going to jail, the trial is in two weeks."

Lydia nodded, "Good. I'm very sorry that this happened to you baby."

Haley smiled at her mother, "Me too."

Lydia sighed, "Well soon, it will be all over."

Haley looked at Nathan, before replying, "Yeah...all over."

Nathan spoke again, "How long are you guys planning on staying?"

Jimmy replied, this time in a much quieter fashion, "We'll leave after the trial."

Haley gulped, "You...really don't have to stay for it."

Lydia replied for him, "But we want to dear. Now, shall I make dinner?"

Haley sighed, "Go ahead. Excuse me for a second."

Nathan worriedly looked at Haley but she shook her head in reply and jogged to the bedroom. He turned and nervously smiled at Jimmy as Lydia made her way to the kitchen counter. _Great._

----------

"Hello, Karen's cafe!" Karen's chipper voice sang into the phone.

"Karen! Thank god! Oh thank god." Haley said breathing heavily with relief.

"Haley? What's wrong?" Karen said sounding mostly confused rather than worried.

"So much. But my main problem is sitting in the other room. My parents came to town." Haley hoped Karen was getting where she was going with this.

Karen laughed, "When's dinner?"

Haley sighed, "Thank you! Now, come now! And bring Lucas and Brooke! They like Lucas and Brooke is always good in social situations."

Karen smiled, "Sure thing. Your rescue squad is on it's way."

Haley laughed somewhat hysterically, "You have NO idea. Thank you!!"

------------

"Yeah, we creamed them the second time we played them. Lucas and I weren't going to let them get away with another win." Nathan left out the part where Haley passed out partly because he had just left her. He figured that wouldn't help much.

"Good." Jimmy said taking a seat at the table, now on okay terms with Nathan.

Lydia was setting the table, "Lucas! I miss him! Is he around?"

Haley came out of the bathroom, "Actually, I invited Karen, Lucas, and my friend Brooke to dinner. Is that okay Mom?"

Lydia looked delighted, "Of course! You know that I always make enough food to feed the whole James family. It's automatic."

Jimmy smiled, "That means we will even have left overs."

Just then the doorbell rang. Haley silently thanked God. "I'll get it!" She swung open the door with pure joy, "HI!"

Lucas looked alarmed, "Someone's peppy!"

Haley jumped on him, and whispered frantically into his ear, "Save me!" With that Lucas walked into the apartment and greeted Jimmy and Lydia with Karen doing the same. Brooke introduced herself and soon they were all seated at the table enjoying a simple lasagna dish.

-------------

"The cafe is doing beautifully, thank you. Haley is the biggest help, but don't worry in a couple months she won't be working quite so much." Karen smiled at Haley who was frantically waving her hand across her throat.

Lydia didn't catch on, "Oh why's that?"

Karen turned back to Lydia, answering calmly, "I..have a bunch of new promising employees to help share the work. Haley works too hard."

Lydia nodded, "I know. We've been telling her all her life, 'Haley, you don't have to devote your life to all this work.' But we're proud of her devotion."

Brooke spoke up, "I know! I convinced Haley to join the cheerleading squad but she's still tutorgirl! Guess a leopard can't change it's skin."

Everyone laughed as Lucas lightly corrected her, "Spots."

Jimmy smiled back at Lucas, "That's right. You're the intellect. Still mastering all classic literature?"

Lucas replied, "Yes, I still enjoy it."

Nathan and Haley were enjoying the shift of spotlight and listening to the conversation effortlessly carry on. Until Haley's napkin suddenly flew up to her mouth. She tried to play it cool, but all of a sudden she darted to the bathroom. Nathan tried to not let the anxiety show by continuing to shovel pasta down his throat.

Lydia looked alarmed, "Was it something I said?"

Brooke tried to make light of the situation, "Or something you cooked?"

Everyone chuckled as Brooke excused herself.

---------------

"Tutorgirl?" Brooke closed the bathroom door behind her.

Haley was leaning on the toilet, a spot that had become too familiar for her liking, "Damn morning sickness."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, that's what I figured."

Haley groaned, "Of course, I never get it in the morning like I'm supposed to. Always at night."

Brooke laughed again, "What do you want me to say?"

Haley shrugged, "Be creative. I'll be back out in ten or so minutes. I want to make sure that's the end of it."

Brooke nodded and left closing the door behind her, hearing Haley mutter, "Damn night sickness."

Brooke sat back down looking calm, "Apparently Lucas and Haley went out for lunch this afternoon and Haley was very experimental. She says she should feel fine in a little bit." She tried to settle Nathan's nerves with a small smile in his direction. He smiled back.

Lydia shook her head, "That's what the girl gets for doing one daring thing in her life, no matter how small it was."

Jimmy nodded, "Remember on our honeymoon. We both got food poisoning the first night. We thought our marriage was doomed!"

Everyone laughed at the story until Haley sat back down, "Sorry about that." She looked to Brooke for the story.

Lucas spoke up though instead, "Sorry Hales. Next time we eat out, I'll stop you from getting something you can't even pronounce."

Haley smiled, overcome with her gratefulness for what really was her personal rescue squad.

-------------

After a very yummy desert straight from Karen's kitchen, everyone said goodbye to Lucas, Karen and Brooke. Haley made sure to whisper thank you's to each of them, feeling she could never say it enough.

"So, Mom, Dad. You guys can sleep in our bedroom." Haley didn't need to look at Nathan to know that he was looking at her. She knew Nathan would protest about her and the baby and was glad he couldn't in front of her parents.

"Are you sure honey? We can sleep in the trailer." Jimmy was much more relaxed than he had been this afternoon.

Haley spoke before Nathan could, "Yes, the couch is really comfortable."

Lydia yawned, "In that case, we are crashing. Love you both." She hugged both Nathan and Haley before turning to the bedroom.

Jimmy did the same, making an effort to be equally kind to Nathan, and closed the door behind them.

Nathan didn't waste any time, "Haley, you shouldn't have done that."

Haley rolled her eyes, as she went to the linen closet, "Why not?"

Nathan followed her being sure to speak quietly enough so they wouldn't be overheard, "It's not good for the baby!"

Haley didn't feel like explaining to him how she wasn't that breakable but decided to settle for an easier argument, "Well, besides the fact that I'm not going to die from sleeping on less comfy pillows for a night, how tragic would it be if the bastard's baby did die?"

Nathan's jaw dropped, "Haley!"

Haley immediately regretted it, "Okay, that was bad. I take it back. I don't want anyone to die. Not even Mike Gera."

Nathan paused as he pulled out the couch, "He's the only exception."

Haley set up the bed and pulled off her jeans, leaving her in just a T-shirt and underwear. She climbed onto the pull out bed, "I don't want you in hell Nathan."

Nathan removed his clothing until he was in just his boxers and joined her after turning out the lights, "I didn't say I was going to carry through with that. I just won't be horribly dissapointed if that happens to happen. And I won't go to any effort preventing it."

Haley rolled her eyes and turned onto her side. Nathan lay flat on his back, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

Haley turned to face him, confused, "Please tell me you aren't going to force me to sleep a certain way for the baby."

Nathan met her gaze, "I don't mean that. I mean when you assume the baby's his. It could be mine you know."

The playful smile left her face as she too lay flat on her back, "I don't want to get dissapointed Nathan. If I assume it's his then I won't be crushed if it is."

Nathan turned onto his side now, looking down on her, "But if it was our baby, you wouldn't be wishing it was dead."

Haley looked up at him, "I told you. I regretted that the moment I said it."

"Still." He was studying her face.

Haley sighed, "You're right. I won't curse the baby or anything anymore but I don't want to have my hope crushed. I'm protecting myself by assuming that it's his."

He leaned down to kiss her and as he laid back down, he pulled her against him, "You don't need to do that. I'll always protect you."

------------------

Haley rose in the middle of the night, recognizing the feeling of her "night" sickness. She slipped out of Nathan's arms and ran to the bathroom. She yanked open the door only to see Lydia washing her hands. It was too late. Haley ran to the toilet and leaned forward trying not to think about how to explain this. _I'll just blame it on lunch with Lucas again._

When she finished she rose to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. Finally, she met her mother's gaze.

Lydia's face looked strangely calm, yet serious, "How far along?"

Haley's stomach dropped recognizing what her mother had gathered, "Six weeks."

------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Hey guys! Ahh, I'm so sorry! I did it again, sorry for the long waits for updates but I really am trying. Just stick with me. And again, you are all amazing for the reviews I keep getting so thank you all so much. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Haley was waiting for her mother to scream, cry, yell, or just sit there in silence and was utterly shocked when her mother enveloped her in a big hug. She was relieved though nonetheless.

Lydia pulled away and studied her daughter's face. "Six weeks."

Haley knew she had connected two and two, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Lydia was leaning on the counter now.

Haley shook her head, "No. Not for two more weeks."

Lydia sighed, "That's when the trial is. Oh Haley dear." She sat down beside Haley and pulled her head onto her shoulder. "I can't believe you've been dealing with all of this."

Haley laughed pitifully, "I've had to deal with it, but I don't know how well."

Lydia disagreed, "Well, you're in one piece, that's good enough."

Haley sighed, "Barely."

Lydia smoothed out her hair, "Nathan knows everything?"

Haley simply nodded.

"Good. What are we going to do about your father?" Lydia sighed now.

Haley groaned, "He already hates Nathan enough. Now he might kill him."

"Haley, your father doesn't really hate Nathan. He just needed someone to blame and poor Nathan is an easy target." Lydia seemed at ease with this fact.

Haley pulled away, slightly frustrated by the excuse, "Then why doesn't he blame the only person that needs blame, Mike?!"

Lydia gave her daughter a dissapproving look, "Because he needs someone he can yell at to his face."

Haley paused before answering, "That's not fair."

Lydia looked sympathetically at her, "You of all people should understand about people not always being fair."

Haley accepted this and looked away, "Who tells him then?"

"It's not my place. This is something you need to do." Lydia was rubbing Haley's back now.

"What about my siblings? Do they have to know anything?" Haley could only imagine the nightmare that would be.

Lydia laughed, "That's completely up to you. But I think that they're going to notice your belly and then a baby being around."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean that part. I meant the rape. I'm the smart one Mom."

Lydia laughed again, "Yes you are Haley-bub. And that is up to you. I won't say anything if you don't want me to, but if you want me to tell them, I can do that."

Haley thought for a moment, "Can I get back to you? I'm too tired to think straight right now."

Lydia got up, "Get back to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

Haley got up too and put her hand on the doorknob. She paused and looked back at her mother. Haley gave her one more hug, "I'm so glad I can talk to you about this."

Lydia was surprised by this reaction but hugged back, "You can. And I won't tell your father but you do have to or else I will say something to him."

Haley groaned, "Yeah, yeah. Okay, enough talk now. G'night."

Lydia smiled and turned out the bathroom light behind her.

----------

Nathan moaned as he awoke. His back was sore already from the pull out bed, he shifted onto his back and moaned again. He felt so stiff. Nathan sat up and wiped his eyes to see Lydia sitting on the edge of the bed. _Am I still dreaming? Why the hell would I dream about Lydia? That's my mother in law. Sick._

"Erm..Lydia?" Nathan's voice cracked.

"Good morning Nathan. I hope I didn't scare you." Lydia was smiling.

_Thank God I'm not dreaming. _He laughed at the irony of her last comment, "Not too much." He looked around, but Jimmy and Haley weren't there. "Where's-"

Lydia interrupted him, "They went out to get bagels and coffee from Karen's."

Nathan was still confused as to why Lydia was sitting on the bed in the first place, "Oh."

Lydia smiled, "I just wanted to have a word with you before they got back."

_Oh. This can't be good._ "Sure, go ahead."

"I just wanted to let you know that I know everything." Lydia waited for him to react.

"Everything?" Nathan wasn't quite sure how much "everything" was to her.

"Yes, about the baby, paternity, everything." Lydia continued, "Jimmy doesn't know anything yet though. I told Haley that was up to her to do, and by that I mean you too."

"Of course." Nathan couldn't hide the worry that he now faced. _If he wanted to kill me last night..._

Lydia reached out to pat Nathan's hand, "Don't worry. I'm thankful for you Nathan. I know you love Haley and I know you're what's best for her. You take good care of her."

Nathan felt guilt again, "I try at least."

Lydia nodded sympathetically and then got up, "Okay, you should get dressed before they get back."

Nathan realized he was just in his boxers and was immediately embarrassed as he quickly slipped his pants from the previous night on temporarily, "Yeah. I'll go take care of that."

Lydia tried not to laugh as Nathan practically sprinted to the bedroom.

--------------

Haley was carrying the coffees and Jimmy was holding the door open for her while clutching the bag with the bagels in the other hand.

"We're back!" Haley called, looking for Nathan and her mother. Lydia was sitting at the table reading the paper and Nathan was no where to be seen.

"I'll set this all up. Nathan's in the bedroom." Lydia took the coffees from Haley's hands and motioned for Jimmy to follow her to the kitchen counter.

Haley smiled and knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. Nathan was slipping his polo over his head as she entered and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "My mom knows about the baby."

Nathan squeezed her gently, "I know. She told me this morning. When...how did she find out?"

Haley groaned, "My lovely so called morning sickness. She was in the bathroom at the time."

Nathan kissed her forehead, "Sorry babe. So when do you want to tell Jimmy?"

Haley groaned again and buried her head into his chest, "Never would be nice."

Nathan smiled, "Haley."

She sighed and pulled away, sitting on the bed now, "I guess at dinner tonight."

Nathan reached for her hand, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Haley almost didn't want to say it but she thought he should be forewarned, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Nathan's hand dropped, "Right. Well..." He didn't know what to say. Haley was right to be worried because he was terrified himself.

Haley quickly read the anxiety in his voice and jumped off of the bed and reached for his hand, "Hey. I won't let him. It's not like he would ever hurt me."

Nathan nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah, don't worry about me."

Haley pulled on his hand, "Come on, let's go face it again."

Nathan pouted.

She laughed and tugged again towards the door, "I know you're hungry. And there's food out there." The weight she was pulling suddenly lessened and she smiled as they walked out of the bedroom.

-------------

"Mom, Dad, what are you up to today?" Haley asked casually as she took a sip of her water. She didn't get a coffee.

"We were thinking about doing some kind of day trip, maybe to the beach." Lydia had finished her bagel and was now downing her coffee.

"You kids are welcome to join us." Jimmy was skimming the paper.

"That's alright, Nathan and I have stuff to do today. You guys have fun though." Haley lied and Nathan knew it.

Nathan was more than happy to play along. "Haley, don't we have to leave soon?"

Haley wanted to smile but looked at the clock with fake worry, "Yeah, if we want enough time we do." Haley rose from the table and kissed both her parents goodbye. Nathan grabbed his keys and waved as he closed the door behind him.

Once in the car Haley laughed as Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "Freedom at last." Haley felt much more relaxed.

Nathan started up the car and pulled away, "Okay where are we going?"

A mischievious smile crept upon Haley's face, "I have an idea."

------------

"Haley!" Nathan groaned as Haley dragged him into the bookstore.

"Grow up Nathan." Haley let go of his hand knowing that he wasn't going to let her go in without him anyways.

She started scanning the book aisles when she noticed Nathan standing behind her with his hands in his pockets; watching her with a bored expression plastered on his face already.

"Nathan." She said, waiting for him.

"Yeah?" He didn't seem to understand.

Haley sighed, "I can't do this while you stand there and watch me. It's a book store. I think it's safe to leave me in my own aisle."

Nathan gave her a look, "It's not that. Though I should point out that you never know. But it's not that. It's just this place isn't my type of thing. Can't we do something more...fun?"

Haley rolled her eyes at her childish husband, "You haven't even given it a shot. Look around."

Nathan smirked, "I was looking but you yelled at me."

Haley put her hands on her hips, "Nathan."

Nathan pouted, "Please?"

Haley didn't say anything.

Nathan 'hmphed' and walked away grumbling.

----------

Haley sighed with relief as she got lost in the world of books that she had once loved almost more than anything. Lucas had won that one then.

She was getting a little carried away as the pile in her arms was getting bigger and bigger. Haley was going to go get Nathan to hold a few when some photo albums caught her eye. _Perfect._

She ran her fingers along a little multi-colored pastel baby album. Haley for once felt excited about the baby as she flipped through the colorful pages. _Scrapbooking could be a new hobby._

Then Haley found another one screaming Brooke's name. It was brown and blue. She added it along with the baby album to her pile.

The next one to catch her eye was simple yet elegant. _Lucas._

And lastly, a dark blue and cream colored one called to her but not screaming any specific name.

_Yes, scrapbooking is a great idea. I love it already!_

Now Haley could barely hold everything, and was trying to balance it all while looking for Nathan's head among the rows of books. That's when it all fell in a big crash. She was cursing under her breath as she reached down to pick it up but found someone had beat her to it.

--------------

Nathan had looked at all the sports books in only a couple of minutes. _But who wants to read about sports when you could play them?!_

He was going to go back to Haley and whine and pout when the Parenting section caught his eye. He looked around guiltly and waited until there was no one nearby to proceed and reach for the books.

Nathan was overwhelmed with all of the chapters in these books. _How much could there be to learn?!_

He was contemplating whether or not to buy it. _Haley will definitely tease me. Either that or she will think it's cute and bug me about it. I better just get it on my own. _

Nathan put the book back down when he heard a loud crash. He instinctively went searching for Haley.

----------------

"Thanks." Haley said embarrassed to the stranger who was holding all of her stuff.

He smiled at her, "No problem. Bookworm, eh?"

Haley blushed, "Yeah." She reached for the pile but he shook his head.

"I'll carry it for you." He creeped her out a little bit. But Haley told herself not to panic; she was just being paranoid.

"No, really. I can carry it all." She tried for the pile again but he didn't move.

He hadn't stopped smiling, "Wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face if you tripped and fell."

Haley didn't want to yell at him and overreact so she went for the subtle approach, "Thanks for the concern but if I can't carry it I assure you my husband can." She tried to put emphasis on the word 'husband'.

He didn't seem to falter at this, "He's not here though, so just let me carry this up to the counter for you."

Haley didn't really seem to have a choice but wasn't going to do this politely anymore, "Fine. Just walk there then." She rolled her eyes.

They made it to the counter where Haley paid and got all of her stuff in a bag and was now waiting by the door. _Nathan! Where are you?!_

"Let me carry that to your car." The creepy stranger now insisted.

Haley was just annoyed, "Would you please just leave me alone. I'm fine thank you."

The man stepped closer and snatched the bag from her hand, "I've got it, don't worry."

Haley was officially pissed. She grabbed onto the bag too and tugged, "Give it back to me!"

Nathan appeared at her side, "Back off." He sneered at the stranger.

The man smiled, "I was just trying to help her with her stuff. She has too much to carry."

Nathan shook his head, "Not falling for it. She asked you to leave her alone and you didn't. So let go of the bag and get the hell away."

The stranger smiled mockingly and let go. Haley wasn't expecting him to and the bag almost spilled everywhere but Nathan caught it and held on to it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her out the door.

-------------

Once in the car Nathan turned to Haley. "Are you okay?" He was concerned that this shook her up because of the rape.

Haley couldn't blame him really, because she was surprised herself that she was perfectly fine, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nathan wasn't sure he believed her, "Haley?"

"Nathan. I'm fine. Promise." She tried to smile convincingly.

He smiled too, "In that case, why do you attract all these creepy guys?!"

Haley laughed, "I know, it didn't leave me much of a selection to choose from when I married."

Nathan glared jokingly, "Very funny."

Haley shrugged, "Just pointing out what you said."

Nathan sighed and looked to the big bag sitting in the backseat, "What did you get anyways?"

"Lots of books." Haley explained.

Nathan rolled his eyes playfully, "I figured that one out."

Haley laughed, "Well you asked!"

Nathan laughed too, "I thought maybe you got something besides books, they sell all kinds of stuff there."

"Nope, just books for me." Haley shook her head. "Now let's get home so I can cook dinner."

---------------------

Haley was turning off the stove when the apartment phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie! Your father and I are almost there!" Lydia shouted.

Haley moved the phone away from her ear a little, "Okay, dinner's ready."

"Perfect. See you soon! Bye!" Lydia hung up.

Haley had everything on plates and on the table. She called to Nathan, "Nathan! Come here!"

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Nathan appeared in a flash.

Haley was confused, "What? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. I just wanted you over here because we're going to have dinner now."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "When you say it like that Haley, it makes it sound like something wrong."

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry. You worry too much."

Nathan leaned in to kiss her, "Apology accepted."

Then the door swung open, "We're back!" Jimmy stated.

"Have a seat then, dinner's ready." Haley announced as everyone sat down at the table.

-------------

Halfway through dinner, Jimmy suddenly jumped out of his seat, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Haley swallowed quickly, "What Dad?"

"I bought a little something for us to have tonight." Jimmy returned with a bottle of wine.

Lydia and Haley exchanged glances before Nathan spoke up, "Thank you so much Jimmy but I think we should save it for when we have an occasion to celebrate."

Haley gave him a 'thank you' smile.

"No, no, no. Don't be ridiculous. You never need a real reason to drink wine." Jimmy opened the bottle and was now holding four glasses. He distributed them and poured them all glasses.

He then lifted his glass and made a toast, "To family." Nathan looked worriedly at Haley.

Haley nervously smiled and reached the glass to her mouth and pretended to swallow with everyone else. It must have looked convincing enough because Nathan started coughing loudly into his glass.

She quickly hit his back lightly, "Are you okay?"

Nathan still looked shocked at her, "Yeah, wrong pipe."

Haley smiled, "Be more careful." She returned to her plate along with Jimmy and Lydia.

Nathan didn't. "Haley, can I speak to you in the bedroom for a moment."

Haley was surprised at this, "Yeah, sure. Excuse us."

Nathan led Haley into the bedroom and closed the door. "WHAT THE HELL HALEY?!"

"Excuse me?!" Haley was taken aback.

Nathan was slightly angry but mostly concerned, "I know you keep telling yourself this is the jock's baby, but you can't act like that no matter who the father is! PREGNANT PEOPLE CAN'T DRINK WINE!" Instead of shouting he was violently whispering.

Haley caught on now, "Nathan calm down."

"How can I calm down?! You could hurt not only the baby but you too!" Nathan kept going.

"Nathan. I didn't drink any wine." Haley wasn't mad at him for reacting like this but she didn't want him to freak out over nothing.

He stopped, "Wh-yes you did. I saw you."

She just shook her head, "No, I faked it. I didn't swallow anything."

"Oh. Sorry." Nathan felt a little ridiculous now.

Haley smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "I wouldn't do that. Now, can we get back to the table before my parents get suspicious?"

Nathan nodded and walked out of the bedroom with her. They took their seats at the table.

"Everything alright?" Lydia asked.

Nathan replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

When everyone's plates were empty Haley was about to start clearing the table when her dad spoke up. "Haley, why aren't you having more of your wine?"

Haley smiled, "I just don't really want any Dad."

Jimmy figured this was his daughter being responsible, "Even though you're not twenty one yet, when your parents give you a glass it's okay sweetie."

Haley picked up her plate and brought it to the sink, "I know Dad."

"Then why won't you just finish off the glass? It's a really nice wine. Don't put it to waste." Jimmy had his share of the wine and wasn't quite drunk but he was happier than he normally would be. And a little more talkative too.

"Just drop it Jimmy." Lydia spoke up.

Now Jimmy knew something was up, "What's going on? Lydia? Haley?"

Nathan was relieved his name wasn't included in that. Haley came back to the table and grabbed another dish to wash.

"Haley, are you pregnant?" Jimmy spoke somewhat calmly.

Nathan's eyes widened. _We were going to tell him after dessert._

Haley dropped the dish in the sink in surprise. After the loud clanging noise she turned around.

This was the part she was dreading. The part where she had to look her father in the eyes and see it in his own face. Disappointment. His little girl, the responsible, smart one, knocked up in high school.

She finally looked up at him and it was as painful as she had imagined. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered, "I'm so sorry Daddy."

Nathan couldn't take it, "Haley, you don't need to apologize to him."

Next thing he knew Jimmy's fist was coming towards his jaw.

-----------------


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel so so so horrible about these slow updates (trust me it's all i've been able to think about) but school has started again and its going to be a lot harder for me to get chapters out plus my internet connection was down for a week. I posted this as soon as I got it back! I am really truly very sorry but my current plan is to put one out a week. I'm so sorry about how long you've all been waiting for this chapter! Thanks for sticking with me. And again, all of your reviews mean so much to me. I couldn't thank you all enough! Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**ps. I just have to give a shout out to my beta, you know who you are and I couldn't/wouldn't have done this without you! **

-----------------------------

"Jimmy!" Lydia screamed as Nathan stumbled backwards.

Haley ran towards Nathan, reaching out for his face. "Nathan!"

Jimmy shuddered back from Lydia, "I'm sorry you were right Nathan. Haley doesn't need to apologize, YOU do!"

Nathan wiped off his jaw and supportingly put his hand on the small of Haley's back. She rubbed his jaw gently, "I'm so sorry Nathan."

"No, I'm sorry Haley." Nathan hated watching her tortured expression.

Lydia put one hand in the air, "Okay. Everyone is apologizing to the wrong people. We're sorting this out right now."

Jimmy was still on fire, "Actually Nathan should be apologizing to Haley. She's still in high school!"

Haley's stomach twisted with the ice in her father's words, "Stop Dad. Nathan doesn't owe me any apologies, he's kept his promise to me. He loves me and he protects me."

Nathan's stomach twisted too but not because of what Jimmy said but with the guilty feeling that accompanied what Haley had just said.

Jimmy interrupted her, "Apparently he should have thought about protection more!"

Haley's anger beat out her embarrassment, "DAD! Nathan's not the guy you should be yelling at."

Nathan interrupted her this time, "Haley-"

Haley groaned, "Everyone stop interrupting me! Nathan don't even go there." Nathan opened his mouth to protest but closed it not looking too content.

Jimmy blinked with shock as he finally grasped what Haley had meant, "The jock?"

Lydia spoke up, "Okay, well now that everything's out in the open. Let's clear it all up. Jimmy you need to apologize to Nathan and Haley."

Jimmy was still shocked and spoke in a monotone voice, "I'm sorry Nathan, I shouldn't have hit you." Nathan nodded an okay.

Haley felt the tears trickle down her hot cheeks as her dad looked at her. She felt immense waves of guilt. He opened his mouth to apologize and barely managed it out before he embraced her in a tight hug, "I'm so-s-so sorry."

She clung to him and stayed in his arms for a couple minutes. No matter what the circumstances, being in her father's arms was one of the ultimate safe spots in life.

Nathan watched with relief as her face calmed and her tears stopped. Lydia sighed and took a seat, "And Haley used to be the one with the least problems."

Haley had calmed herself down to react to her mother's statement as she normally would, "Gee, thanks Mom." Nathan smiled and sat down as did Jimmy and Haley.

Jimmy sighed and stared at Nathan, studying his face, "I owe you another apology. I'm sorry you've been my punching bag about this all Nate. You're not even the guy responsible for this."

"Well.." Nathan began but Haley cut him off.

"We appreciate that Dad." Haley smiled and looked to Nathan who was pissed off at how everyone assumed this baby was Mike's.

Nathan couldn't leave out a detail as big as this one, "Haley's right but that's not the full truth. The paternity isn't sure."

Haley grimaced and glared at Nathan, "But the possibility of it being Nathan's is...well, it would be a miracle."

Nathan returned an angry glare. They had a clear disagreement about this topic.

Jimmy was just trying to calmly absorb all of this, "When do you find out?"

"Two weeks from now, when the trial is." Haley said trying to ignore Nathan and his upset glances.

Jimmy nodded slowly, "Well, why don't we call it a night. We can all sleep on this."

-----------------

It was lunchtime the next school day while Lucas and Haley were finding a table. Haley looked around the cafeteria only to find everyone looking back at her.

"Um..Luke?" She whispered.

He was oblivious to it, "Yeah?"

"Everyone's looking at us." Haley was getting more and more uncomfortable.

Lucas found Haley was right and he had a bad feeling about it, "Huh, let's just sit at that table back there. Nathan'll be able to find us."

Once seated, Lucas was trying to keep Haley distracted from the fact that she was clearly the victim of the latest gossip. He knew that between the stress of her life and of the events of this past weekend, she really really really didn't need this too.

"Crap, I forgot to get my coffee. Can you get me some Haley?" Lucas pleaded.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, "Only because I'm too scared of puking to eat more. Stupid lazy ass boys."

Lucas smiled as she walked away and then quickly flagged down Brooke. She came running over and sat down in the chair beside him, "Hey boyfriend. It's not good."

Brooke didn't need straight A's to know what he wanted to know from her at the moment, "What is it exactly?"

Brooke bit her lip, "They found out. She's pregnant, I have no idea how. There are so many rumors going around. Rape, Nathan, a slut, reasons behind her marriage, it's all awful."

Lucas looked up at his innocent little Haley; his innocent little sister, bouncing around getting him a coffee. "How do we break it to her?"

Brooke sighed, "I'll threaten some people and until one of us can tell her in private, we hide her from it."

"Thanks Brooke. Now, go be a bitchy cheerleader!" Lucas joked as Brooke pranced away.

-----------

Haley was about to put a lid on the black coffee when she glanced towards the sugar packets. _It's probably artistic to drink your coffee black or something but a little sugar wouldn't hurt him. _She grabbed a packet and started pouring it in.

"You...um...shouldn't drink that." Haley heard someone say awkwardly.

She looked up to see a girl staring at her, "Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying this to be a bitch, my mom works in a doctor's office. Pregnant people shouldn't drink coffee." The girl said somewhat matter-of-factly.

Haley's jaw dropped, "H-how, what...wh-who told you that?"

The girl seemed pleased to have officially gotten the rumor confirmed, "Oh, I didn't start this. It's going all around school."

Haley truly could not believe how her life could continually spiral downward, and suddenly she found her body spiraling that way too when instead of feeling the cold tiles she felt something warmer.

----------

"Haley? Baby, come on, wake up!" Nathan's franctic voice pulled her out of the darkness.

Haley's eyes fluttered open, "Where are we?"

Nathan panicked, "Oh no. Haley? Do you remember your full name? Do you know who I am?"

Haley smiled, "Stop freaking out. I'm fine." She tried to sit up but besides Nathan's firm grip on her shoulders she felt the floor tilt and leaned back down.

Nathan was not convinced yet, "Haley."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm Haley James Scott. You are my husband, Nathan Royal Scott. I'm pregnant and the last thing I remember was getting Lucas' coffee."

Nathan's expression changed from concern to anger. He whipped his head around to Lucas who, to Haley's surprise, had apparently been standing behind Nathan this whole time, "You made her get you your drink?!"

Lucas cocked his head, "Dumbass. I was distracting her so I could find out why the whole student body was staring and whispering."

Haley squinted in realization, "Lucas Eugene! You little liar. If I could decide which of your two heads was the real one, I would slap you."

Nathan had been laughing at the realization of Lucas' middle name when Haley's last sentence caught his attention, "You can't see right?!"

Haley smiled and sat up, "You're going to be the mom. The one who stands one the sidelines with a box of bandaids ready to go at any moment and takes the kid to the doctor with anything slightly out of place."

Nathan smiled at the fact that for once she was finally allowing herself to think that baby might be his but then he heard Lucas snickering and remembered his pride, "I'll be very dad like. The alpha male."

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, I want you to be just as manly as you do, you are my husband after all." Haley said as Nathan helped her up. "The parking lot?"

The three of them were sitting on the curb by Nathan's car now, "Well, I got you out of there as fast as possible and I was going to lay you down in the back of the car but Luke pointed out that you needed fresh air."

Haley shook her head, "Leave it to men. Just for future reference. Don't put passed out people on pavement."

"Noted." Lucas looked at his watch, "Sorry, but I really have to go to class. I would normally stay but I have a test this period."

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders, pulling her into him, "It's okay, I got it. Thanks man." Lucas walked away, waving goodbye to them.

Haley groaned, "I'm sick of always being rescued."

"But isn't it sexy when I save you Haley? I'm like a super hero." Nathan smirked

Haley shook her head, laughing, "Super is right, super cocky."

"But what do you want me to do then, just leave you there? Let you suffer and fend for yourself? I could never do that Hales. I'm always going to rescue you." Nathan hated the idea of anything else, he knew how it felt too well.

Haley positioned herself so her legs were over one of his and she could look up at him, "It's not that I don't want to be rescued. I don't want to have to need to be rescued."

Nathan kissed her head, "Everyone needs some help from time to time."

Haley laughed, "Yeah, but I'm the only one who needs it everytime!"

-----------

Haley and Nathan had just gone straight home. Haley hadn't even tried arguing anything else. Her parents were out to dinner so it was just them for a little bit.

Haley was laying on the couch, typing a paper on her laptop while Nathan was putting slices of pizza onto paper plates. "You feel good still?"

Haley's reply was delayed, "...yeah."

Nathan sat down on the floor beside her and handed her plate to her, "What is it?"

Haley shook her head, "I'm just wondering how. How did they all figure it out?"

"Stop thinking about it." Nathan didn't want her to worry anymore, it wasn't good for her.

Haley was about to swallow the large chunk of pizza in her mouth when a thought came to her, "Nathan. Is it because I show now? Am I fat?"

Nathan knew from many movies and TV shows that this question would come up, "No! You're not fat."

"Then how!?" Haley cried out.

Nathan sighed, "I'll figure this out and straighten it out. Please stop worrying, okay?"

Haley didn't like worrying him, "Fine."

-----------

Nathan was in the locker room after practice the next day and there was dead silence. It was clear that the conversation would have been about Haley and Nathan had Lucas and Nathan not been there.

"Damnit. Would you guys just quit this?!" Nathan finally gave up.

The guys all looked around.

"Oh come on, I know the whole school is talking about Haley and I can't believe that you are all caught up in this crap too." Nathan didn't need to get this from them too.

"So, it's not true then?" One teammate had the guts to ask.

Nathan glared at him, "Do you not understand shut the hell up?!"

Skills piped in, "Wait...I thought that you wanted us to talk?"

Nathan opened his mouth to yell but saw Skills smiling. "I was just kidding with you man. The team's got your back. Don't worry, we won't talk about it anymore and we'll defend Haley."

The other guys looked around and all nodded in approval. Lucas looked pleased, "Thanks guys, Haley will appreciate that."

Nathan agreed, "But there's one thing I have to know. Who started this? Who's behind it?"

Everyone looked at Tim who was whistling and combing his hair, "Oh. Hey Nate."

Nathan moved towards him, "Who started this Tim? As my best friend, I need you to tell me."

Tim had been looking hesitant but was convinced now, "Mike Gera told his team and they told their school who then passed it on to our school. But Mike told me himself. He said he was 100 positive that Haley's knocked up."

Lucas swore that if it were possible for someone to explode from sudden burst of rage and fury, Nathan would have.

---------------


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Hey guys! I still can't thank you all enough for the reviews! I hate to bribe you guys, but honestly, the more reviews I get, the more I want to continue writing! So please, even if it's just a small comment or anything, leave a review! I want to know what you guys liked/didn't like about the chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Tim smiled weakly, "I swear I didn't say anything. This was all Mike."

Nathan grabbed his duffel. Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "He's not worth it Nate. Whatever you're picturing doing, he's not worth it."

Nathan clenched his jaw before speaking, "I want to crush him."

Lucas nodded, "I do too. But just think about this."

"I'm thinking about how good his coffin is going to look." The tone in Nathan's voice did not imply the tiniest bit of humor.

The other guys were all looking eager to learn more as this conversation played out. Lucas looked up at the clock, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

--------------------------------

Haley was carrying a tray of drink orders to a table of customers when the front door chimed. She looked up to see Lucas smiling. "Hey guys!"

Nathan stormed in behind Lucas without saying a word. His face was still tightly drawn.

Haley frowned at this as she finished placing the glasses on the table. "I'll be back for your food order in a minute."

She returned the tray to the back of the counter and then leaned against it, facing the guys, "What's wrong?"

Lucas opened his mouth to explain but Nathan answered first, "Nothing."

Lucas rolled his eyes as Haley laughed, "I'm not an idiot Nathan."

Lucas opened his mouth to talk again when Nathan glared at him, "It's really nothing. Just a bad practice."

"Nathan. I don't buy it." Haley leaned closer to his face and spoke calmly.

Lucas opened his mouth yet again only to be hit on the arm by Nathan, "Damnit Nate! Would you just let me talk please?!"

Nathan's face was still stone cold, "There is NOTHING to talk about Luke."

Haley almost found this funny, "Okay. Clearly there is something. And Nathan, clearly you need to just take a breather."

"I'm fine." Nathan wouldn't budge.

Haley pointed her finger to the door, "Out Nathan."

"I'm fine Hales! I'm not leaving."

Haley's arm stayed raised. Nathan groaned and slammed the front door behind him. "Okay, will you please explain this to me Luke?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "We found out who told everyone."

"And?" Haley had a feeling she knew the answer all ready. She hoped she wasn't right.

Lucas paused, trying to read her face and her stress levels, "Nathan just doesn't want you to know because he's scared of your passing out count going up to three already."

Haley glared at him playfully, "I can take it."

Lucas sighed, "Mike."

Haley looked out at Nathan who was just standing outside with his arms folded across his chest, "I figured."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. He's just milking what he can out of this before he goes to jail."

Haley noticed the customers waiting for her, "I know."

"You're okay?" Lucas had noticed that her stress tolerance had gone down significantly since she got pregnant.

"Yeah, I'm not as fragile as Nathan thinks I am." Haley was still gazing out the front window.

Lucas looked doubtful, "Well, he's just trying to play it safe."

Haley sighed, "Will you get that table's food order for me?" Lucas nodded as Haley walked out the front door.

----------

"Nathan?" Haley wrapped her arms around herself, protecting from the cold.

Nathan was taking deep breaths out, and watching his breath in the cold air. "I want to kill him."

"I know." She was serious.

"I really mean it Haley. I want to murder him." Nathan met her gaze and the ice in the air was also visible in his eyes.

"I know that too." Haley moved towards him. "I don't want you to kill him."

Nathan sighed, "I know. But he deserves it."

Haley shrugged, "I don't think so."

Nathan's jaw dropped as he raised his voice, "Are you kidding me?! He deserves nothing more!!!"

"No. If he dies, he wins." Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist. "He deserves to rot in jail. To live a horrible life where he wishes he could die. That's worse than death itself. And he deserves that. We don't get to play God Nathan. We don't get to decide who dies and lives, but we do get to make sure justice is served. And that is why the whole school knows about this. Gera is just trying to get us back because he knows what's coming to him. And you going over there and killing him, even, is just what he wants. We can't let him win."

Nathan listened carefully and was amazed at his wife, "You are completely right. You're amazing you know that?"

Haley was shivering, "I just speak the truth."

Nathan suddenly realized how selfish he was being, "It's cold, you shouldn't be out here."

Haley would have argued about how she could take care of herself but she was actually really cold. "You're right. But you know, I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

Nathan looked doubtful, "Haley. You've passed out twice recently."

Haley walked back into the café as Nathan held the door open for her, "But that doesn't mean you get to withhold information from me."

Nathan led her to the counter, "I don't withhold it. I just wait for the right moment."

Haley rubbed her hands to warm them up again. It seemed like the cold weather came so fast. "I'm not that fragile Nathan."

Nathan knew he wasn't going to win this, "Fine. You aren't. But the baby is. And right now, you and the baby are a packaged deal. So will you please stop resisting protection?"

Haley couldn't argue with that either, "Fine. But you have to promise to tell me everything okay?"

Nathan kissed her lightly letting his lips linger slightly, "Promise."

"And no murder sprees. It'll be worse than some dirty glances if you're in jail when I have this baby." Haley cringed at the idea of birth.

"Promise. Don't worry, you'll do fine." Nathan knew Haley was terrified of giving birth. And honestly, he couldn't blame her. Nathan was really glad that he didn't have to do that part.

"You don't get to say that. You don't have to do it. I'm not kidding though Nathan, I need you there." Haley felt her stomach drop at the idea of doing it alone.

"Promise again." Nathan smiled.

Haley grabbed the coffee pot to go do re-fills. "Oh and maybe you won't be so happy if this baby is your's."

Nathan was perplexed by this, "Wh-what? Why?"

Haley smiled, "Because then it'll be you that I'm damning to hell in the delivery room."

Nathan laughed, happy that they were able to joke about this now, "But then you'll take it back when the kid looks just as hot as me."

Haley rolled her eyes and walked away smiling.

--------------

Haley was stirring the pasta around in the boiling water on the stove when the phone rang. Nathan was sitting at the table with his headphones on, doing homework. He hadn't heard it. Haley put down the spoon carefully and picked up the recieer.

"Hello?" Haley put her hands on her hips

"Hi, is this Haley?" The voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" Haley didn't recognize it.

"This is Dr. Sain's assistant. I'm calling about a paternity test that the doctor said you were interested in."

Haley looked at Nathan who was mouthing lyrics, "Yes, we were told that in one week we could have one done."

"Can we schedule that then?" she asked.

Haley walked over to the calendar. One week from tomorrow, Thursday, was the trial. "How does next Friday sound?"

There was a pause as the assistant checked the date, "Perfect. You and your husband can come in at 2:30 then?"

Haley bit her lip; that was right after school which meant Nathan would miss basketball practice, "Are there any other free times?"

The receptionist sighed, "Nope, I'm afraid not."

Haley sighed too, "Alright, then I guess just schedule us in."

"Okay, I'll call if anything changes."

"Thank you. Have good evening." Haley clicked the receiver down.

Nathan was now drumming his fingers on the table as Haley went back to the pot of cooking pasta.

Jimmy and Lydia just walked in the front door as Haley was putting the spaghetti into a bowl beside Nathan's Calculus textbook on the table.

"Hey, kids!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Haley pulled the ear buds out of Nathan's ears as she addressed her parents, "You guys are just in time for dinner."

Nathan put away his books and soon they were all seated at the table. And the only audible sound was forks scratching against the plates.

Haley groaned, she knew what this was about, "Okay, so the trial is in a week."

Lydia nodded, "Yes, and then this will all be over."

Haley shrugged, "Or it'll just get worse."

Nathan glared at her, "It won't get worse."

"The trial will be fine. The bastard's going to jail. How could that go wrong?" Jimmy chimed in.

Nathan and Haley exchanged glares, before Nathan finally groaned, "It's not the trial that she thinks could make things worse. It's the paternity test."

Lydia and Jimmy both looked down at their plates. This topic was sensitive and they both stayed out of it.

Haley could feel her face heating up and she just didn't want to think about it right now.

Nathan pushed on, "How will it make things worse Haley? I'm still going to be here for you and the baby!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "I don't think you get it Nathan. I WANT YOU TO BE THE FATHER! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO BE!!"

Haley stormed out the front door and put her hands in her head, leaning on the railing.

Nathan followed her. "So do I! But biologically it doesn't really mean anything!"

Haley couldn't believe this, "How does it not mean anything?! It means everything!"

Nathan saw that she was on the verge of a breakdown so he tried to speak more calmly while placing his hand over hers, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "It'll all be fine. Did you schedule the appointment for it?"

Haley pulled her hand away, "Yeah, but I think I'm canceling it. I don't want to know anymore."

-------------


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Hey guys! I was COMPLETELY blown away by the response to the last chapter. Thanks to each and everyone one of you who left a review, I can't thank all of you enough! So the honest reason this chapter is so late, is because I spent a really, really, long time debating on where to go from here, and even eventually planning out the rest of the story. On that note I have to thank my beta, you know who you are, for discussing with me and having patience with me and all of my jumbled thoughts. Keep reading and reviewing guys! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

Nathan didn't believe her for a second, "You don't mean that."

Haley looked him in the eyes before replying, "Yes I do. All it causes is problems. And we don't need anymore of those."

"Haley, we can't just ignore this." He reached for her hand again.

"I'm not ignoring it Nathan. I really don't want to know." Haley hadn't really thought about this option until now but she was quickly warming up to it quickly.

Nathan was slightly frustrated, "We need to know."

Haley whipped around, "No we don't! You said yourself, it doesn't matter."

Nathan sighed, "I never said that."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yes you did. You said it didn't matter who the father is."

Nathan paused, "Right, but I never said we didn't have to know."

"Same thing." Haley was done with this. "I want to cancel the appointment."

"Haley, would you just stop this?! We need to know! You can't cancel that appointment!" Nathan was trying very hard to keep his cool but it wasn't working.

Haley shook her head, "Nathan! You said it doesn't matter who the fath-"

"Of course it matters!" Nathan interrupted.

Haley was silent as she tried to read her face. His face was expressionless but she could see the sincerity and hurt in his eyes.

"Of course it matters." He now whispered.

Haley walked into his arms as they enclosed around her.

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "I want to be the father just as much as you want that Haley. That matters to me more than anything. For that reason, it matters. If this kid isn't mine, of course it changes things. But I'm not going to let it change the role I play and how much I love that kid."

Haley looked up at him and stroked his cheek, "But it will change things."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, it will change a lot of things. But not how much I love it. How can I not love anything that's a part of you? "

Haley sighed and leaned against his chest, "I won't cancel the appointment."

"Good," Nathan breathed on her hair "when is it?"

She pulled away, "Um, the receptionist wasn't able to give me a free slot yet."

Nathan squeezed her hand, "I'll be there, I promise."

Haley and Nathan returned to the kitchen, hand in hand.

Jimmy and Lydia smiled as they saw them enter. "You kids alright?"

Haley nodded and Nathan just smiled politely.

--------------------

Brooke and Haley were walking back from lunch. "So tutorgirl, be honest. Are you okay?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Brooke. I'm fine."

"Lies aren't nice Haley." Brooke smiled.

Haley laughed, "What am I four? Brooke. I'm fine."

"The trial is tomorrow so that has to be a lie. Now I hate to use this against you but I have been here for you through everything so I deserve the truth and for your own good, you need to be honest. So start dishing." Brooke was serious.

Haley smiled at her crazy friend, "Alright, alright. But I'm not completely lying."

Brooke glared slightly.

"Okay I'm lying. I'm terrified. I have no idea how these things work and I don't want to see that jerk again an-" Haley stopped talking abruptly.

Brooke caught on, "…Haley….what is it?"

"Well," Haley was hesitant, "do you promise you won't tell Nathan and Lucas?"

"Promise." Brooke was taking this seriously as well.

Haley bit her lip, "Well, you know this morning, when Lucas asked us about the appointment for the paternity test?" Brooke nodded. "And you know how Nathan told him that there's no open slot?"

Brooke's jaw dropped, "HALEY! You're planning on going without Nathan?!"

Haley nodded guiltily, "Well….yeah."

"Who are you going with then?"

Haley replied slowly, "Erm….no one?"

Brooke nearly shouted again, "HALEY! No, not happening. When is it?"

"Brooke."

Brooke crossed her arms, "You are not going alone."

Haley groaned, "Well, the only open slot is during Nathan's basketball practice."

"Why are you tutorgirl again? You are not smart about taking care of yourself Haley! It's just basketball! Nathan would definitely pass up practice for this appointment. That is, if you would GIVE HIM THE CHOICE." Brooke couldn't believe this.

Haley sighed, "I don't want him there. I'm going to need time to….react."

Brooke tried to understand, "Haley. What if it's good news? What if you end up wanting him there to share that moment?"

Haley shook her head, "Anticipation has a habit to set you up for disappointment. I'm assuming the worst Brooke."

"Whatever happened to optimism?" Brooke hated Haley being so negative like this.

Haley shrugged, "I'm done being hurt and disappointed."

Brooke sighed, "Please don't do this alone."

Haley was thinking of a way to respond when Brooke interrupted her again. "Go with Lucas."

Haley thought for a minute, and then shook her head, "That will make Nathan go insane. He'd probably kill Lucas and then leave me."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Exactly!"

Haley was confused, "What?"

"You know how much this means to him. Don't do this to him Haley. He doesn't deserve it." Brooke had seen Nathan that night after the game. She had seen everything he went through. He didn't deserve to be tortured like that again.

Haley sighed, "I just don't think Ill be able to watch his hope disappear."

"Can you even go without him? It is a paternity test, and he is the key factor to that." Brooke just realized.

Haley looked deep in thought, "I know. They already have a blood sample from him though. So all they need is me. And that's all that's going to be there."

Brooke looked defeated as the bell for class rang, "Saved by the bell tutorgirl."

Haley turned to head down the hallway to Calculus, "Promise you won't say anything Brooke?"

Brooke sighed, "I promise."

Haley smiled a thank you and walked away.

---------------

Nathan swung his duffel over his shoulder as Lucas held the door from the gym open, "No way man. I would cream you."

Lucas laughed, "You wish."

"Fine, one night this week. My couch. My Xbox." Nathan reached for his car keys.

Lucas followed Nathan, "It's on."

Both Haley and Brooke were leaning against the small car, waiting. "Hey guys!"

Nathan smiled and bent down kiss his wife, "Don't you have a shift at Karen's?"

Haley nodded, "Yep, I just wanted to say goodbye to you first. I'll meet you back at our place."

"Well, why don't I just drop you off?" Nathan gestured towards the car.

Haley jumped up and down, "Ooh, or we could all go to dinner at the café!"

Lucas put his arm around his best friend's shoulder, "My mom would love that."

Haley looked to Brooke, who was smiling, "I'm in! Let's go!"

---------

Haley looked towards Lucas' pile of waffle fries. Lucas noticed and smiled, "Take 'em."

Haley quickly snatched up a handful and was shoveling them into her mouth when she noticed all of their eyes were on her. "Hey! I'm not fat."

Nathan answered slowly, "We…never said you're fat."

Brooke burst out laughing and Lucas tried to stifle a chuckle.

Haley pouted, "Hey. This isn't fair."

Nathan stroked her back, "You're not fat, you're just eating for two."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I hate that expression. You men are so freaking annoying. You always say how normal and natural pregnancy is and how we shouldn't freak out. YOU TRY BEING PREGNANT."

Brooke bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Lucas did the same.

Haley looked at the two of them and then realized what she had just said. "Oh Nathan! I really am pregnant. I'm so sorry, you were just trying to help sorry. Hormonal moment."

Nathan smiled in relief, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Haley kissed his cheek, "But you are never allowed to say I am having a hormonal moment. Only I am."

Nathan picked up a fry, "Got it."

Brooke shook her head, laughing softly, "We really need to hang out as a group more often."

Lucas agreed, "How does this Friday sound? We could go out to the beach and then to dinner."

Brooke and Haley exchanged a quick glance. Lucas nudged Brooke, "What do you say girlfriend?"

Brooke looked from Haley to Lucas. She looked at Lucas' excitement at his bright idea. Brooke couldn't refuse, "Aw! That's so cute Lucas!"

Haley kicked Brooke under the table. Brooke yelped and glared at Haley.

Haley met Nathan and Lucas' confused gazes, "Uhh…hormones."

Nathan looked at Lucas before shrugging and moving on, "Um, alright. Anyways, what do you think Hales?"

Haley stuttered, "I…uh…can't. I don't think that will work." 

"Why not? I have practice but we can just stop by later." Nathan suggested

Haley couldn't believe this, "No, really its ok."

Nathan sighed, "Haley, come on. If it makes you feel better go with Lucas and Brooke and I'll meet up with you."

Lucas jumped in, "That's perfect."

Nathan looked content, "Okay, well we should probably go home. You're parents are still here."

--------

Nathan climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him and Haley. She didn't flinch and only continued to twiddle her fingers. Nathan propped himself up and pulled Haley towards him.

"Stop worrying." Nathan said as Haley willingly leaned into his chest.

Haley sighed, "I can't help it. Tomorrow's it."

Nathan closed his eyes, "Nothing bad can happen. What are you worried about?"

Haley was tracing her finger along his upper chest, "I don't know. It's just that not only do I have to actually see the jock, but I don't know how these things work. And everyone in that room will look at me with that intense pity, and now I'm showing too."

She rolled off of Nathan and onto her back. Haley lifted up her shirt slightly. "See!"

Nathan's heart skipped a beat. _Wow._ He couldn't help but smile widely, "Yeah, you are showing."

Haley groaned, "That doesn't help."

Nathan couldn't stop smiling and he suddenly felt very stupid, "Right, sorry. Haley, you may have to see Mike but you don't have to talk to him. You just have to tell the lawyers your story. And I promise you he's going to go away."

Haley sighed, "You can't promise me that."

"I just did. And I mean it." Nathan did not want to live in a world where Mike Gera got away with what he did. He refused to believe a world like that even existed.

Haley closed her eyes, "Whatever. I'm tired. Can we sleep now?"

Nathan nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be there the whole time. After tomorrow, you never have to see Mike Gera again."

Haley was drifting off, "Mmmm, love you baby."

Nathan sighed and lay back down. He spent the next hour staring at the ceiling, completely lost in thought. Nathan was excited for tomorrow, surprisingly. He knew he shouldn't be but tomorrow was the end. After tomorrow Nathan and Haley could finally have their happily ever after, or at least something close to it. Nathan looked at Haley who was fast asleep. Nowadays she slept like a rock; nothing could wake her. He looked at the growing bump beneath her camisole, and automatically smiled again. Nathan slowly extended his hand toward the baby bump and then hesitated. He thought about how this baby could be Mike's and yet even at the thought of that there was still something about that that made his smile stay. Nathan laughed to himself about how nervous he was about this. If this was Nathan's baby though, it would be the first time he would ever touch his own child, and that caused Nathan's heart to race forward. He once more, cautiously extended his hand and shakily rested it on Haley's stomach. Nathan couldn't believe the sudden, warm, rush that went through his body. He finally realized something; he had never been lying. Nathan had spent all this time comforting Haley about how he's going to love this baby no matter what. But truthfully, he had secretly been worrying that he wouldn't. But when Nathan's hand was resting there, he was sure.

Nathan had never been lying at all.

-----------

Haley, as usual, woke up before Nathan and was sitting on the couch, eating her bowl of frosted flakes and watching the news. She had her hand resting on her stomach, which she was still getting accustomed to. It felt like all of a sudden, it was real. Haley was getting up to get her second bowl, when there was a rapid knocking on the door. She looked to the bedroom, where Nathan was sleeping. Her parents were sleeping in their motor home but why would they knock so hurriedly this early?

Haley ran to the door, "Lucas?"

Lucas was standing there not looking happy, "Haley, we need to talk."

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Haley led him inside and closed the door behind him.

Lucas had his hands shoved in his pockets, "Is Nathan around?"

Haley shook her head, "No he's sleeping." She studied his tightened face, "Luke, are you mad at me?"

"Haley, I can't believe you're doing this." Lucas spoke quietly but with a strong voice.

Haley was so confused, "What are you talking about Luke?"

"Cut the crap. I know everything Haley." Lucas stated.

Haley stuttered, "Wh-what? Did Brooke tell you?!"

Lucas responded in a scolding voice, "Brooke didn't have to say anything Haley."

Haley was still confused and now slightly frustrated by this encounter. She was about to defend herself when Lucas turned down the hall, walking towards the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

Lucas didn't turn around, "I'm telling Nathan."

-------------


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: Hey guys! As usual; I can't thank all of you enough! I have to once again, apologize for lateness but once you see how long this chapter is, I don't think you'll hate me for too long. I also, have to give a big, HUGE shout out to my beta. This chapter would not have been possible without her, and I'm really not just saying that. If some writing doesn't seem familiar, it's probably because my beta had to help me out with that part. And if so, it's most likely going to be a court room scene. On that note, I know absolutely nothing about rape trials. Nothing. So I apologize in advance for any incorrect information or trial procedures, but thanks to my beta, this is the best I can do. Keep reading and reviewing guys! Enjoy!**

**Ps. I really owe my beta for this. So I just have to say this for her:**

**WATCH NUMB3RS! Fridays, CBS at 10!**

-----------------------------

Haley ran forward and grabbed Lucas' wrist tightly, "Luke. Just talk to me first. Please."

Lucas paused only for a second before giving in to her pleading eyes, "Haley, this isn't right. I love you but you're being ridiculously stupid."

Haley ignored him, "First of all, how did you figure this out?"

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "Haley, I've known you forever. I think I know you better than anyone. I noticed how flustered you were when I brought up plans for this Friday and Haley James would never have something like a paternity test unscheduled."

Haley had to admit he was right. If anyone would figure this out it would be Lucas, "I just don't think I can watch his hope die like that."

"But, maybe it won't. Nathan has a say in this you know, it's his decision and his responsibility to keep himself composed. Have some faith Haley." Lucas looked toward the bedroom door where Nathan was still asleep.

"And it's my decision to choose how I handle this." Haley said in defense. "Promise me you won't tell him Luke."

Lucas sighed in defeat, "If he worries even the littlest bit, I'm telling."

Haley knew this was the best she was going to get, "Thank you."

Lucas didn't look completely satisfied, "This is still so wrong. He's my brother Haley! And my friend! I…I can't do this to him."

"He only became your friend a little while ago, thanks to me." Haley proved.

Lucas threw his hands in the air, "Exactly, the trust between us is fragile. If I break that, I might never get it back."

"Well what about me Luke? You're practically my brother. Don't I matter?" Haley realized as soon as she had said it that her tactic was a little unnecessarily harsh.

Lucas' anger subsided, "Of course. You always come first, and that's the only reason I'm doing this."

Haley bounced over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much! I promise, this won't ruin your friendship."

Lucas patted her back softly and slowly pried her fingers off of his neck, "Are you ready for today?"

Haley nodded, "For it to end already? Yes."

Lucas was about to reply when the bedroom swung open. Nathan emerged looking half asleep, with his hair all over the place.

"Hey, what are you doing here man?" Nathan yawned and rubbed his chest.

Haley smiled at her adorable husband and wrapped her arms around his waist as he cradled her small body in return.

Lucas hadn't always liked Nathan and Haley being together but seeing them in moments like these, he couldn't help but be more than happy for them. "I'm going to come with you guys. Did you really think I was going to go to school today while you, Haley and Brooke aren't?"

Nathan was only just starting to wake up, "You're right. Well, we have some time before we have to head to the courthouse. When is Brooke coming?"

Lucas thought for a moment, "Knowing Brooke, she's probably running late because she wanted to get something special for the occasion."

"Only Brooke would call this an occasion." Haley added.

The door swung open as Brooke entered the apartment, her hands full with bags and a tray of coffee cups.

Haley was surprised, "Brooke, how did you get in?"

Brooke motioned to the keys in her mouth. Lucas laughed and took some bags from his girlfriend's hands. Brooke removed the keys from her mouth. "Thanks Luke! Sorry I'm late guys! I got us a complete court day kit."

Nathan rolled his eyes as Haley stifled a giggle. Brooke continued on, "We each have coffee to wake us up, bagels for a good breakfast, for a good start to the day, water bottles to keep us going, new ties for the boys, and some regal looking accessories for us girls. I hope that's enough."b

Haley shook her head, smiling, "Brooke, that's more than enough."

Brooke looked proud of herself and quickly hugged Haley, "I'm so glad. Now, let's eat!"

-------------

There was a loud silence in the car as Nathan parked in the courthouse parking lot. No one moved to unbuckle their seatbelts. Nathan looked to Haley, "We have to go in. Ben should be waiting for us."

Haley sighed, "Let's just get this over with then."

Nathan squeezed her hand before getting out of the car. Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley as they headed toward the courthouse.

Haley took a deep breath as she walked through the doors. Ben was already waiting.

"Hello Haley. Are you nervous?" Ben looked calm and prepared to Nathan's relief.

Haley's hand was shaking underneath Nathan's, "Yeah I can't even pretend to lie, but I'm just ready to get this over with so tell me what I have to do."

Ben nodded understandingly, "All you have to do, Haley, is tell the truth. Be honest, and don't hesitate t o give details. You can't do or say anything wrong today, okay?"

Haley's heart was pounding. She tried counting to ten in her head to calm herself down. "Okay."

Ben then turned to Brooke, "You're taking the stand too, Ms. Davis."

Brooke wasn't really nervous for herself, but for Haley. She didn't want to have to watch her best friend breakdown in front of a room full of, quite literally, judgmental people, "I'm completely ready and willing."

Ben admired this young woman's confidence, "Great. As long as you all behave, everything will go just fine. Let's enter the court then."

_This was it, _Haley thought, _once I walk through these doors all I have to think about it doing whatever I can to get back out of them. The next time I walk through them, I will never have to worry about the jock and telling this horror story ever again. This is the beginning of the end._

Haley held on to Nathan's hand for dear life as she stepped through the doorway and into the court room.

-----------

Nathan could feel Haley's whole-self relying on him. He worried that if he would even move an inch, Haley would fall to the floor. She would never admit it, and she would put up a fight, but Haley needed him right now more than ever. Nathan had a firm grip on her hand as Ben led them to the front of the court room.

Ben motioned for Haley to sit at the table in front of the gallery. Nathan looked to Haley anxiously. He gave her a small yet comforting kiss. Haley squeezed his hand one last time before hesitantly pulling away. She quickly sat down before she could collapse from bearing the weight of the situation by herself.

Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan all took their seats in the front row. Ben was ruffling through papers while Haley nervously bit her lip. The courtroom was starting to fill up but Haley never once turned to look. She just kept facing forward.

Nathan didn't take his eyes off Haley. This was torturous for him. He wanted to be sitting next to her, holding her, so badly. She was all alone up there, and he was scrutinizing her every move, waiting for something for him to panic about.

Just then, Mike Gera was led into the court room. Nathan felt all of the pain, fury, and remorse he had felt in the last couple of months, bubble to his surface, encompassing every inch of his body. His body was completely tense.

Haley felt a strong gaze on her, and couldn't help but turn to see who was staring. The jock's uncomfortably familiar eyes met hers. Haley's heart rate quickened as the knot in her stomach wound tighter. She quickly looked away.

Nathan noticed all of this and shot up out of his seat, "He's looking at her." He called to no one in particular.

Ben turned looked to Mike who was pleased with the reactions he had gotten from both Haley and Nathan. "Nathan, please take a seat."

Nathan couldn't help it, if Haley had to do this alone, she wasn't going to have to endure that too, "Ben! He's trying to freak her out, because he knows that she's defenseless, sitting there alone and worried. Make that son of a bitch stop."

Ben had a feeling this wasn't going to be the first time he was going to have to remind Nathan of this, "If we all cooperate, this will go smoothly. That means no outbursts Nathan. I understand how difficult this is for all of you, on many levels, but for now, its more important than ever for you to just deal with it for now. This will all be over soon, but only if you behave appropriately. "

Nathan couldn't argue with a lawyer who clearly knew what he was doing and was only looking out for Haley's best interests. He took a seat.

Lucas whispered into Nathan's ear, "Mike wants to get a rise out of you. If you don't ignore him, he's getting exactly what he wants. Calm down. For Haley."

Haley hadn't moved a muscle. Nathan nodded, "Okay."

-------------------

The judge's entrance was announced as entered the court room, and everybody stood. Jude Carson was a regal looking woman. She surveyed the courthouse before beginning.

"Defendant Michael Gera is being charged with two accounts of assault and one account of rape. How do you plead?"

Mike's lawyer, Patrick Donogan, responded, "Not guilty."

"In the case of Scott vs. Gera on one account of rape and two accounts of assault, the defendant has pleaded not guilty. The jury will first hear an opening statement from the defendant."

Patrick stepped forward, "This young man behind me is innocent of the charges against him. He was trapped into this, by a young girl who got herself in trouble and needed a way out. She needed an excuse for her promiscuous behavior and sought my client as that excuse. Mike Gera is an innocent man."

Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas all sat in absolute horror. Haley was done crying, this was beyond that. She shook her head and chuckled incredulously. Nathan clenched his fists and tried to see if Haley was handling this okay.

Ben looked at Haley and then nodded in reassurance before getting up to make his opening statement. Lucas had confidence in Ben; he was a good man and a good lawyer. Brooke felt the same way, but she also couldn't deny that Ben had this persuasive way about him. All you had to do was look at Ben and want to believe whatever he's saying.

Ben spoke slowly and clearly, "Haley James Scott was raped by Mike Gera. This young woman's life was turned upside down by a man with no respect. She was not only taken advantage of but then attacked, physically, by that same man. All my client is asking for, is justice. She wants to get on with her life. Putting that man away will allow her to finally move on and learn how to live normally again."

The court room was silent. Judge Carson looked up at Ben, "Ben, you may call up your first witness."

Brooke knew this was her cue. Ben rose to his feet, "The plaintiff calls Brooke Davis to the stand."

Lucas rubbed her back softly as Brooke left the gallery and walked towards the judge. She smiled at Haley before she was sworn in. Haley couldn't help but smile back. Brooke took a seat in the chair next to the judge. She wasn't nervous. Ben had told her exactly how this would go.

Ben began, "Ms. Davis, where what were you doing the night of the attack?"

Brooke calmly replied, "I was cheerleading at the basketball game at school."

"The same game that Mike and Nathan were playing at?" Ben put his hand in his pockets.

"Yes."

Ben continued, "Did you notice the defendant there?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, everyone noticed because he was late, and he's the other team's star player."

"How late was he?" Ben asked as Nathan painfully remembered that night.

"He showed up about 10 minutes into when the game was supposed to start. The game started 10 minutes later thanks to him." Brooke added.

Ben looked to the jury before continuing, "Did you see Mrs. James-Scott that night?"

Brooke sighed, "Yes I did."

"When was this?" Ben asked

Brooke paused, "Right after the game. I went home but I had forgotten my key, so I went around the back. Haley was just sitting there on the back steps. She looked awful so I asked what happened to her. Haley told me everything."

"What did she tell you?" Ben walked closer to Brooke.

"She told me that a jock from the other team had raped her." Brooke stated without hesitation. It needed to be said.

Ben paused for a long moment, "Ms. Davis, you said she looked awful. What kind of state was she in?"

Brooke thought about how beaten and dead Haley had looked, "She had a black eye and she was very pale. She was…she was a mess. She looked nothing like the happy, healthy Haley I had seen earlier that day."

Ben turned to face the jury, "No further questions."

Patrick approached Brooke confidently, "Why do you think that Haley came to you, Ms. Davis? I mean, she does have a boyfriend."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Husband. Nathan and Haley are married."

Patrick paused, "Right…So why not go to him?"

Nathan felt his stomach twist at this very question that had tortured him for a while. Brooke gave him a sympathetic look before answering, "It's a girl thing."

Patrick didn't let that pass, "She didn't want her husband to know?"

"No! its just…she couldn't handle seeing any other guy at the time. That's why it's called a GIRL thing." Brooke shot back. Lucas smiled at this.

Patrick ignored her, "Brooke, had Haley been sick in the few weeks before this happened?"

Brooke was confused, "…what?"

Patrick listed symptoms, "Throwing up…maybe being a little hormonal…"

Brooke caught on, "Are you asking me if she was pregnant?"

Patrick smiled, "Was she?"

Ben jumped up, "Objection!"

Judge Carson had a stern, focused look on her face, "Sustained."

Patrick looked satisfied, "No further questions."

Ben sighed. He could tell Patrick Donogan was going to get on his nerves very quickly. Judge Carson continued, "Thank you Ms. Davis. You may leave the stand."

Brooke politely smiled and then gracefully returned to her seat next to Lucas. He whispered in her ear and gently put his hand on her leg, "You were perfect. I'm so proud of you." Brooke nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

Ben smiled a 'thank you' at Brooke before turning back to the judge, "I would like to call my next witness to the stand."

Judge Carson seemed deep in thought, "Please do Ben."

Haley closed her eyes for a brief moment until Ben called her name, "The plaintiff calls Haley James-Scott to the stand."

Haley took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She walked slowly to the stand, trying to not let all of the eyes she felt on her, make her falter. Haley was sworn in and then sat down. She looked at Nathan, whose face was ridden with concern.

Ben knew that Haley wasn't completely together at the moment so he spoke as gently as he could, "Mrs. James-Scott, would you please describe the night you were attacked."

Haley tried to focus on keeping herself steady, "Karen had left for the game. I was supposed to finish up my shift, lock up and go to the game. I was all ready to head over soon, I was even in my uniform. I turned on some music while I finished cleaning up and," Haley laughed a little, "I danced a little while I cleaned." Haley's smile faded, "Then I heard the bell on the door. I turned the music down and there was a jock sitting at the counter. He was not a Raven so I figured he was from the other team. I thought it was odd, he only had an hour until the game. So I asked what he wanted and he said a coffee. He started making…flirty comments about my dancing and my cheerleading uniform. I was embarrassed but he really crossed the line when he came into the kitchen. I reminded him of the game and he told me he didn't have to go yet." Haley looked down before looking up at Ben again, "and then he reached out for my cheek. I slapped his hand and told him that I'm married. He asked if he was a hot jock too and pulled his arms around me. I tried to get him off of me but he was too strong for me. I pleaded with him to just let me go and I said that I wouldn't tell anyone. He told me that that wouldn't be fun." Haley's voice broke at that last sentence. "He shoved me to the floor. He was taking off his clothes and standing up. I decided to try to make a run for it. He caught me and slapped me. He pushed me to the floor again and threatened me if I was to try to get away again. Then he laid down on top of me and started playing with my clothing, moving it out of the way slowly. I used all my strength trying to fight him off, doing anything I could. He grabbed my wrists and didn't let go the whole time." Haley felt tears building up but she refused to let them fall. The second she cried, she became the victim again. This was the last time she would ever have to tell this story. The last time she had to be the victim. "Then when he finished with me, he just straightened up and walked out."

Ben could read the struggle and pain in Haley's voice and eyes. "I understand how hard this is for you Mrs. James-Scott. Do you need a moment?"

Haley managed out, "No."

Ben looked at Nathan who clearly disagreed with Haley, "Ok then. Mrs. James-Scott, is the man who raped you…"

Patrick jumped up, "Allegedly!"

Judge Carson interjected, "Patrick, sit down."

Ben continues as if Patrick never interrupted, "Mrs. James-Scott, is the man who raped you in this room right now?"

Haley had felt Mike's eyes on her the most of any others. The whole time she had avoided looking at him but now was the moment she had to. Haley looked straight into his eyes. Mike had an obnoxious smirk plastered across his face. The same look he had on his face when he had sat on top of her that night. She wanted to see that stupid face behind bars.

"Yes. There." Haley points to Mike and stares him straight in the eyes.

Ben turned to the jury, "Let the jury note that the victim acknowledges defendant Mike Gera. Mrs. James-Scott, What did you do after Mike raped you?"

Patrick yelled again, "Alle-"

Judge Carson disciplined him, "Sit down Mr. Donogan!"

Haley finished the story with raw sincerity, "I…I didn't know what to do afterwards. It all felt so…unreal. I threw up, and then I took a shower because I felt so dirty. I washed until I bled. I went to Lucas' house, got new clothes to wear because I wasn't going to put on that uniform again, and I walked to Brooke's."

Ben knew that Haley's voice and face were evidence enough, "Mrs. James-Scott, did you see Mr. Gera again after this incident?"

Haley wasn't looking forward to this part. She had gotten a lot of grief about it from her friends already. "Yes, I went to see him about a month later."

Ben wrinkled his forehead, as if he didn't know the answer already, "Why would you go and see the man who raped you?"

Judge Carson stopped Patrick before he could even start, "Stay down Patrick…"

Ben gestured for Haley to continue on. She took a deep breath, "Because I'm pregnant and it might be his baby."

Haley watched the whole court room break out into whispers and wide-eyed glances amongst each other. Judge Carson ended it quickly, "Order!"

Ben knew that would happen as well, "What happened when you went to see him?"

Haley was starting to get anxious to get off of the stand, "I told him I was pregnant and that he might be the father. He just slapped me. He started screaming about how he couldn't do this right now." Haley laughed at how ridiculous he was. "He shoved me and then tried to push my buttons and then all of a sudden he started acting really nice. And then he asked if I was dropping charges. So I told him that I was considering giving him an out but he just blew it."

Ben paused, "So he assaulted you when he knew you were pregnant?"

Haley nodded, "Yes. Yes he did."

Ben was pacing, "Mrs. James-Scott, do you know the paternity of the baby at the present time?"

"No, I do not." Haley tried not to look at Nathan, Brooke or Lucas.

"Did you go to the doctor?" Ben asked.

Haley looked at Dr. Sain, who smiled back, "Yes, directly after it…happened."

Ben looked to the jury, "Let the jury note that Dr. Samantha Sain will be approaching the stand later today." He then paused and walked right up to Haley, "Haley, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Patrick jumped up yet again, "Judge!"

Judge Carson had to agree this time, "Ben."

Ben walked away with his hands in the air, "No further questions."

It was Patrick's turn now. "So, Mrs. James-Scott, you're married?"

Ben interjected, "Objection! We've made this point already, your honor."

Patrick pleaded, "Your honor, it's important."

Judge Carson sighed with annoyance, "Prove your point, then try and stay on topic."

Patrick made Haley uncomfortable, "You're married. In high school, that's young. When did you get married?"

Haley was confused, "I'm…I'm sorry. What?"

Judge Carson asked, "Patrick! I am not seeing your point either…"

Patrick sighed, "Your honor, I am just trying to find out if this marriage had anything to do with the fact that she got herself pregnant…"

Haley was furious, "Got myself pregnant?!?! HE raped me!"

Ben stood up, "Your honor!"

Judge Carson turned to Patrick, "Patrick, I will not accept these accusations in my courtroom."

Patrick acted innocent, "All I'm saying is that if she got pregnant with her boyfriend…"

Nathan couldn't sit still any longer, "HUSBAND!"

Judge Carson surveyed the gallery, "Excuse me! Who is that?!"

Ben had not taken his seat yet, "Your honor!"

Judge Carson was still trying to figure out who had called out, "Who was that?!"

Patrick ignored everyone, "in high school, that's embarrassing, and she would maybe fabricate an excuse like a rape…"

Ben ripped off his coat jacket, "YOUR HONOR!"

Judge Carson turned her attention back to Patrick, "PATRICK."

Haley's cheeks grew warm as hot tears raced down them, "An excuse!! Mr. Donogan do you have any idea what I've been through this year…"

Patrick aggressively persisted, "…What I do know is that I've known plenty of girls who would do anything to not be considered the school slut…"

Nathan was ready to tackle that bastard, "SHE IS NOT A SLUT!"

Mike turned to Nathan, "Oh yeah? You should have seen her that night then."

Nathan was reaching his limit, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU MIKE GERA!"

Lucas stood up next to Nathan "Cool it, you'll get charged with contempt."

Judge Carson had lost control of her courthouse, "WHO WAS THAT AGAIN?!"

Ben couldn't believe this mayhem, "THIS IS RIDICULOUS, YOUR HONOR STOP THIS!"

Judge Carson screamed, "PATRICK SIT DOWN AND STOP THIS NOW!"

Haley's voice was louder than anyone's. She was crying and screaming all at once, "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX ONCE BEFORE I GOT MARRIED!" Haley sobbed, "NATHAN'S THE ONE AND THAT JOCK RUINED IT! HE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!!" Haley broke out into heart wrenched sobs.

Patrick kept his cool, "That's a fine story Mrs. James…"

Nathan hated seeing her like this, he wanted to take her out of here, "MRS. JAMES-SCOTT!!"

Judge Carson was slamming her gavel, "SHUT UP PATRICK AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHO THAT PERSON IN THE GALLERY IS!?!?!"

Ben ran over to Patrick, "YOUR HONOR! I WANT THIS MAN OUT OF THE COURTROOM!!"

Patrick still hadn't screamed yet, "I'm just pointing out the obvious…"

Nathan jumped forward but Lucas and Brooke's arms held him back, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Judge Carson was getting sick of this, "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!?!"

Nathan was ready to crush both Mike and Patrick, "He's an asshole!"

Judge Carson decided to ask, one, final, time, "Who IS that?!"

Ben threw his hands into the air, "This is absurd!"

Patrick did the same, "It's a valid point!"

Judge Carson stood up and screamed, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The room went dead silent. The judge continued, "I want you in my office now Patrick. Everyone else in this room will stay where they are or I'll charge you ALL with contempt!"

Lucas whispered to Nathan, "Told you."

Patrick and Judge Carson left the room. The entire courthouse sat in complete silence while loud voices could be heard in the other room. Judge Carson then re-entered but Patrick Donogan did not follow.

Judge Carson had regained her composure "We need to clear some things up in here. First of all; never again, will any of you disrespect me in my court. Now, who was that in the gallery who took it upon himself to join into this heated debate?"

Nathan sighed, about to stand up when Lucas beat him to it. Nathan looked at Lucas like he was crazy, "What are you doing?"

Lucas didn't turn to look at him but whispered in reply, "Saving your ass. You can't get in trouble now."

Judge Carson called him forward, "Young man, come here."

Lucas cautiously approached the judge. Judge Carson leaned in to talk directly to Lucas, "You're right, he is an asshole. But now go sit down and shut up."

Lucas smiled, "Yes your honor."

Judge Carson addressed the whole court room, "Patrick Donogan has been banned from this case. We will need to postpone until Mr. Gera can find a new lawyer."

A man stood up, "I can serve as Mr. Gera's lawyer."

Judge Carson studied this man, "And who are you?"

The man was sitting at Mike's table, "Lex Levine. I'm a lawyer. I was working on this case with Patrick Donogan. I'm prepared to fill in right now."

Judge Carson rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, fine. Mr. Levine do you have any further questions for the victim?"

Lex stepped forward, "Why, actually I do."

Judge Carson slumped onto her elbow and replied sarcastically, "Of course you do. Mrs. James-Scott, do you need a moment?"

Haley just wanted this to be over now. She wiped her eyes and shook her head, "I want to get this over with."

Judge Carson nodded, "Mr. Levine, you may question the Victim."

Lex started, "Mrs. James-Scott, I promise I will not use such…harsh tactics, tones and accusations."

Judge Carson was so sick of this, "Get on with it Mr. Levine."

Lex nodded an apology, "So you say your husband had a game against my client the night of the alleged attack."

Haley didn't understand why they had to go over this again, "Yes he did."

Lex took a different direction though, "And basketball is a very big part of your husbands life, I assume. I believe he's trying to get a scholarship to Duke?"

Haley couldn't help but smile proudly, "Yes he is, and he's very good."

"So my client's team has beaten your husband's team before, right? Busting their winning streak I believe." Mike smiled at this.

Haley paused, "Yes…"

Lex walked up to Haley, "So if my client, the teams star player, was…say…tied up for some reason and couldn't make it to the game…"

Ben didn't like where Lex was taking this, "Objection!"

Judge Carson felt like a broken record, "Sustained."

"It would be really easy for you to distract him for a while so that your husband's team could beat my client's…." Lex had watched Patrick try the aggressive tactic, so he knew that he had to be passive aggressive in order to try and prove the same point.

Ben stood up, "Objection!"

"Sustained."

Lex went on, "Nathan's team, and thus Nathan, would look a lot better to colleges if they had a shut out, wouldn't they Mrs. James-Scott?"

Now Ben felt like a broken record, "Objection, your honor!"

Judge Carson kept her bored monotone, "Sustained."

"No further questions." Lex, pleased, took his seat.

The judge sighed, "Haley, you may return to your seat."

Haley felt a wave of relief as she sat down again and let out a long breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"Ben, who is your next witness?" The judge asked.

Ben whispered praise to Haley before responding to the judge, "Your honor, I call Dr. Samantha Sain to the stand."

Ben waited for Samantha Sain to be sworn in before beginning, "Dr. Sain, how long have you been by client's doctor?"

Dr. Sain was very well composed, "I was at her delivery. And the delivery of all of her other siblings before her."

Ben knew that Dr. Sain was a very smart woman, who makes an excellent witness, "And what is your specialty?"

"I'm an OB-GYN, but I do general practice as well." Samantha replied.

Ben looked to Haley, "Did Haley come to you the night of the rape?"

Dr. Sain remembered that night too well, "Yes she did. Her friend Brooke called and I saw her right away."

Ben knew all men would be uncomfortable in about 30 seconds, "And what did you see?"

Dr. Sain knew this too, "To spare the more specific details, definite evidence of rape, as well as defensive wounds on her arms, and a sign that she had been slapped several times in the face. I got a second opinion from another OB-GYN, and she confirmed that Haley had been raped." Nathan winced when he remembered how hurt Haley had been.

Ben was grateful for her discretion, "Did you get a DNA sample from the person who did this to her?"

Lex chimed in, "Allegedly."

Judge Carson replied matter-of-factly, "Don't play that game with me Mr. Levine."

Dr. Samantha went on, "Yes, I did."

"And did you get DNA from the defendant, Mike Gera?" Ben pointed to Mike.

Dr. Sain looked at Mike too, "After I got a warrant, yes."

Ben prompted her, "And…"

Samantha sighed, "And it was a match."

Ben prompted again, "So Mike Gera…"

Dr. Sain finished the thought, "Raped Haley James-Scott."

Ben turned to the jury, "No further questions."

Lex did not consider this a defeat, "How long have you been practicing, Ms. Sain?"

Dr. Sain thought for a moment, "36 years. And it's Dr."

Lex nodded, "So you went to medical school a while ago…"

Samantha smiled, "Good job counting Mr. Levine."

Lex ignored her smug statement, "So some might say your medical practices are a little…out of date."

Dr. Sain nodded, "Well, some might say if they didn't know that I went back to medical school for a full four years, two years ago to keep up with the times."

Lex didn't let that stop him, "Can you ever _really_ tell for sure if someone has been raped or if the sex was consensual?"

Dr. Sain almost laughed, "Yes."

Lex didn't believe it, "How?"

Samanthan smiled, "Do you really want me to tell you?"

"So there is no way, in your professional opinion, that the sex Haley _allegedly_ had with Mike Gera was consensual?" Lex asked.

"No."

Lex bit his lip, "How do you know?"

Dr. Sain thought very little of Lex Levine, "Two doctors specializing in vaginas said so. That's how."

Lex was uncomfortable, "Moving on. So you found a match to my client's DNA on Haley that night?"

Samantha smiled at her small victory, "Yes."

Lex tried a different tactic, "How accurate are DNA tests Doctor?"

"One in fifty trillion." Dr. Sain said simply.

"So there is a chance then…" Lex started.

Samantha stopped him, "Does Mr. Gera have a twin I do not know about?"

Lex was caught off guard, "….no."

Dr. Sain didn't stop there, "Then your asking me if there's a chance that another person who happened to have, coincidentally, the exact same three billion nucleotides as Mike Gera raped Haley James-Scott that night?" Ben smiled.

Lex stumbled, "Three billion nucleotides? Are you exaggerating?"

Samantha still didn't stop there, "Have you ever heard of the Human Genome Project? I worked on it. Three billion, and we've never seen one case in all of history where two people happen to have the same. Never."

Lex was stumped, "No further questions."

Ben, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas and even Dr. Sain herself, looked pleased as she was excused from the stand.

Lex turned to his client, "I call Mike Gera to the stand."

Mike's smirk stayed plastered to his face as he confidently approached the stand. Haley squinted in confusion and tapped Ben on the shoulder, "What does this mean? I thought he wasn't going to testify?"

Ben sighed, "It means he has a story."

Lex began, "So Mr. Gera, please tell the court what happened that night."

Mike moved his hands while he talked, "I was in Tree Hill for a basketball game. We got to the gym a little early, and I was feeling really tired because I had been up all night the night before studying for a test. So instead of going directly into the gym with the rest of the team, I went into town and saw some coffee shop, I go in and she," Mike pointed at Haley.

Lex turned to the jury, "Let the record show that the defendant acknowledges Haley James-Scott."

Mike nodded, "Yea, her. So she's in there and I ask for coffee. No one else is in the shop, but she let me in anyway. So I'm drinking the coffee, and she comes around the bar and sits next to me. And she just starts, like, kind of touching me, totally hitting on me…"

Haley nearly lost her breath, "W…what? No…nonono…I didn't..he's lying! He's lying!"

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's arm before he could even react. Nathan glared at Mike. "Son of a bitch."

Judge Carson didn't have the heart to yell at the flustered girl, "Mrs. James-Scott, the Jury will determine that. Let Mr. Gera continue with his testimony."

Mike's smile widened, "Yeah, well, anyway, so she's like all over me, and she starts kissing me, and I just go whoa, hold on there, because I notice her wedding ring. So I go, aren't you married? And she's just like So?"

Haley didn't even know how to react. It was just beyond ridiculous. Mike kept occasionally glancing over at her for a reaction, "and then…well…we went into the kitchen and…you know…"

Lex finished his sentence, "Had sexual intercourse?"

Ben shouted, "Objection! Leading."

"Sustained."

Mike had never looked happier, "Well but yea, had sex. And then I just…kinda…got up and left. I had to go to the game."

Lex had gotten right where he wanted this testimony to go, "So you are saying that you didn't rape Mrs. James-Scott?"

Mike looked appalled, "No! No way."

Nathan was surprised to find that it was possible to hate Mike even more. He shot him death stares. Mike noticed and just smiled more. Nathan didn't drop his stare until he had to check on Haley. He couldn't see her face from the gallery but she didn't seem to be crying.

Lex smiled too, "No further questions."

Ben whispered to Haley, "Don't let this worry you." He got up to interrogate Mike, "So Mr. Gera, your saying that it was consensual?"

Mike was dumbfounded, "Uh…"

Ben forced back a smile. "You're saying she agreed?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah, she asked for it." Mike said with little reassurance in his tone.

Ben pretended to look confused, "So how do you explain this doctor, an expert on the subject, saying that it was surely a rape? Or the bruises on her arms?"

Mike laughed to himself, "Well sir, it was pretty…wild. You know, rough."

Ben tried not to look disgusted, "But Dr. Sain said she was sure it was rape. She even got a second opinion."

Mike stumbled, "Uh…well…I don't know how that happened."

Ben wasn't going to let that cut it, "And I don't consider myself particularly naïve, but I can't thing of anything during even…how did you so tastefully describe it…wild sexual intercourse that could have gotten her quite so many bad bruises on her arms."

Mike shrugged, "Uh…well…what can I say? It's possible. I told you she liked it really rough."

Nathan nearly puked at the thought of the Mike even talking about Haley in bed. Lucas almost had.

Ben licked his lips, thinking for a moment, "What about the fact that her face was bruised. It would be pretty difficult to bruise your face no matter how….rough you like it…had she been slapped?"

Mike muttered, "Umm. No."

Ben put his hand in his pockets and paced, "But if it was consensual sex, and both of you like it rough. Shouldn't you have bruises? Or are you saying that Haley asked you to hit her?"

Mike didn't say anything.

Ben laughed, "Alright. Mr. Gera. Did she come and see you after this…incident?"

Mike stuttered again, "Um…no…she was lying, no, I…I never saw her again…until today."

Ben shook his head, "No further questions."

Judge Carson sighed, "The final witness has testified. The jury will now hear closing statements from both sides."

Ben rose from his seat and walked over to the jury, "Mike Gera raped Haley James-Scott. You saw her sit up there, and I think you can all say that Haley was definitely not lying. You all saw her speak, and you all saw how difficult that was. You can't fake your life being ruined. Please, just give her the chance to pick up the pieces."

Lex preceded, "Mike Gera is just a young man who had some mutual fun. Now he finds out that this girl is going to use him. Let this innocent man life the rest of his young life."

Judge Carson held her gavel ready, "The Jury will deliberate, and we will reassemble once they reach a verdict. Thank you all for coming. Court dismissed."

The judge slammed down her gavel.

Ben turned to Haley, "You alright? That got….intense."

Haley smiled half-heartedly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you so much Ben. I couldn't have gotten a better lawyer."

Ben smiled, "Thanks Haley, but it's not over yet. Don't thank me yet."

Haley leaned in for a hug, "No really. No matter what happens, I can't thank you enough."

Ben hugged her back and then turned to the papers on his desk, "You can talk to Nathan and your friends now."

Haley smiled and turned around. Nathan was anxiously looking at her, and smiled in relief. He leaned forward. "Hey. You okay?"

Haley really wanted to go sit in his arms, "Yeah, I'm okay now. It's almost over."

Nathan reached for her hands. She leaned closer while he gently stroked her fingertips. "It'll be okay."

Haley nodded, "I know. But I have to say, I was expecting to have to be here again for your murder charge."

Nathan laughed, "I know. Wasn't I good? No dead people."

Lucas chimed in, "Um, thanks to me."

Haley smiled at her best friend, "Thanks Luke. And thank you Brooke. You were so good."

Brooke shrugged, "Anything for you Tutorgirl."

Ben tapped Haley on the shoulder, "They should be coming back with a verdict shortly."

Haley waved a goodbye and then looked to Ben, "What do you think?"

Ben didn't seem worried, "I think that you're testimony sold it. There's no way you lied, and it's pretty clear that he lied."

Judge Carson re-entered the court room with the jury. It hadn't taken them long at all. "Ok, now that the court has reassembled. Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

A young, Hispanic woman stood up, "We have your honor."

Judge Carson looked relieved, "Will the defendant please rise?"

Mike stood up confidently. He didn't seem to doubt that he would walk out of this courtroom with nothing against him.

Judge Carson looked at the young woman, "How do you find the defendant Mike Gera?"

The young woman took a deep breath. "We find the defendant Mike Gera on two accounts of assault and rape…"

**A/N: you must hate me now though!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for sticking with me, I feel awful. Anyways, I loved reading all the reviews! So, if you have any ideas, thoughts, concerns…I really want to hear them! Can't stress that enough!! Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------

…guilty of all charges."

Haley let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Ben was smiling at Mike while as he was handcuffed with a look of pure shock and defeat on his face.

Nathan was more than satisfied, watching Mike Gera being sent behind bars. Lucas gave a congratulatory pat on the back.

Haley gave Ben a huge hug. "Thank you Ben. Thank you so much." She spoke slowly, emphasizing each word with a quiet importance.

Ben was pleased with this trial as well, "Thanks Haley. Now, go live your life again."

Haley ran over to Nathan. He was beaming as Haley lunged herself into his chest. "Finally." He whispered in relief.

Haley was clutching Nathan tightly. She could feel tears welling up and was trying very hard to not cry. At least, not in the court room in front of a public of people who already thought Haley was just a weak victim.

Nathan interrupted her thoughts, "You okay? You haven't said anything yet."

Haley violently shook her head and stepped away. She could barely see through the puddle of tears, "I'm good."

She hugged Brooke first and then Lucas. Brooke noticed something up with her too, "Haley hon, you can cry a little if you have to."

Haley closed her eyes, allowing several tears to run down her cheeks. Lucas patted her back and pulled her closer, "Hey. Brooke's right, it's okay."

Haley nodded into his chest. Lucas started to pull away, "How about we-" Then he noticed Haley's face was bright red and there were tears streaked all over her cheeks, with more rolling down. Her face was crumpled up.

Nathan was concerned all over again, "Hales- you don't need to cry that much. It's over. We won! You won! Mike Gera is gone forever."

This only caused Haley to let out a loud sob. She started motioning something with her arms. Lucas and Nathan were officially, thoroughly confused. Brooke grabbed Haley's shoulders and quickly led her outside while the boys followed without saying a word. She got to the car and let Haley in the backseat, taking the seat next to her. Lucas and Nathan climbed in front.

Brooke wrapped one arm around her best friend's shoulder as Haley let out loud, heart racking sobs. Nathan and Lucas turned around and watched.

Brooke's jaw dropped, "You two idiots! Staring doesn't help, just drive!"

Haley couldn't stop herself. She was running out of breath, her face was practically a tomato, but every bone in her body was telling her to cry until she couldn't anymore.

Nathan was becoming more confused than worried, "Brooke, what's- why is she so sad? I don't get it."

Brooke was rubbing Haley's shoulder gently and shushing softly, "I think it's um…what do they call it…we talked about it in English class once I think…cathritis?"

Lucas interjected, "Catharsis."

Nathan waited but neither of them said anything. "You guys know I don't get straight A's."

There was another silence before Nathan motioned to Brooke, "You're the one who mentioned it!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I understand what I'm talking about. Lucas is the writer here." Brooke managed to say over Haley's sobs.

Lucas explained, "It means an emotional breakdown at the end of a traumatic chain of events."

Nathan pieced the information together, "So Haley's having a breakdown?"

Lucas nodded. Brooke glared at Nathan, replying in a monotone voice, "No Nathan. She's perfectly fine."

Lucas interjected again, "Well actually Brooke, she is fine. I mean she's happy about the result of the trial; she's just kind of letting out all of the bad feelings surrounding it. She's not crying because she's sad…..essentially…."

Nathan was confused again, "So is she or isn't she okay?"

Lucas opened his mouth to explain again but hesitated. "Well, technically…I guess she's-"

No one had even noticed that Haley's sobs had stopped. "Sitting right here. So you can talk to me."

The car was filled with silence. Until Haley started to laugh and wipe her eyes, "What's wrong with me?"

Brooke laughed too. Nathan was wary, "So….are you okay Haley?"

Haley couldn't believe what a lunatic she had become, "Yeah, catharsis or not, I'm fine. I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind…but other than that…"

Lucas pulled over, "You've been through a hell of a lot Haley. Most people would be at regular therapy sessions by now. You're a lot stronger than you know."

Haley was still calming down, "I just cried until I couldn't anymore about something that I'm happy about! What about that doesn't scream PHYSCH WARD?! I think you should all just ditch me before it gets worse."

Nathan smiled, "I would never ditch you, even if you lost your mind."

Brooke chimed in, "Haven't you learned that we aren't going anywhere Haley?"

Haley raised her hands, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Now what are we doing?"

Lucas put the car into park, "We are going into the café to spread the good news."

------------

Haley entered Karen's café and immediately noticed balloons and a cake on the counter, surrounded by Karen and her parents. "But…how did you guys know?!"

Brooke smiled guiltily, "You know I have unnatural ability to text quickly." Haley rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friend.

Lydia, Jimmy and Karen all moved towards Haley at once, in a bustle of smiles and congratulations.

After giving everyone hugs Haley had to speak up, "So, I'm not going to beat around the bush. The pregnant girl wants cake."

Karen beamed, "Of course." She brought the cake to the counter where everyone was crowded around and passed out pieces.

Haley rolled her eyes with delight, "I think I'm going to have to move in Karen. Luke you can take my bed."

Lucas exchanged an awkward glance with Nathan.

Nathan chuckled softly, "Okay Hales. I think we should head home soon, and I mean you and me. Not Lucas."

Haley stopped chewing, "Why?"

Nathan slowly removed her plate of cake from beneath her, "You've had a long day. And I think getting to bed early is a good idea."

Haley spotted her cake being snatched, "Oh no. I want my cake. You cannot deprive a pregnant girl from her cake."

Lucas seemed genuinely scared, "Dude. Give her the cake."

Brooke laughed, "Oh, these next months are going to be much more fun than I thought!"

---------

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley as Lydia and Jimmy opened the apartment door to leave.

Lydia hugged Haley tightly. She smiled and then grabbed Haley's chin, "We're really proud of you."

Haley smiled, "I'm just glad it's over."

Jimmy hugged Haley and then Nathan, "I'm sure you kids are ready for us to be gone."

Lydia laughed, "That way they can have some intimacy without worrying about those imposing parents overhearing!"

Haley felt her face go scarlet, "MOM!"

Lydia casually shrugged it off, "Oh Haley-bub, we're all adults here."

Nathan was really glad he didn't blush easily, because all he could focus on at the moment was not looking at Jimmy James. Haley, on the other hand, had her face cupped in her hands, "Mom, maybe you guys should leave." She said as she peered out through her fingers.

Lydia turned to Jimmy and shook her head, "Look at this. All her life she just wants us to treat her like an adult. Now we do and she kicks us out."

Jimmy wasn't quite as comfortable with this conversation as Lydia was, "That's because she has been an adult all her life, and right now she probably is still being the most adult person in the room."

Lydia sighed, "You gotta learn to let loose a little Haley."

Haley sighed in slight annoyance, "Okay mom."

Jimmy had a feeling they were starting to overstay their welcome, "Okay Lydia. We're going now."

They were out the door when Haley stopped them, "Wait, did you tell Quinn, Taylor…or anyone else?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, I didn't go into detail though. I thought that might help. I thought they deserved to be proud of you too."

Haley sighed, "Thanks Mom. I love you guys!"

Nathan closed the door. "Well, that was awkward."

Haley shrugged, "It's my parents. What did you expect?"

Nathan smiled, "I know. But…as if your dad doesn't have enough incentive to hate me…"

Haley slapped his arm, "Nathan Scott you stop that right now. You are not allowed to feel guilty anymore. I don't blame you for anything. The man I blame is behind bars, like he should be."

Nathan knew the guilt he felt would never go away, "Okay. Fine, whatever you want."

Haley was pleased, "Good. So though my parents did mortify us there was some truth to what they said. We have privacy again." She leaned against the door smiling.

Nathan hesitated, "Haley. I don't think it's a good idea."

Haley laughed, "Oh come on. What happened to the Nathan Scott I married? You used to be a jock sex….machine."

Nathan laughed, "That was before I married you Hales. And I just don't think it's a good idea."

Haley moved towards him, "I want to."

Nathan wasn't convinced, "Haley, you were raped. The trial was yesterday. I watched you breakdown. I don't think it's a good idea yet."

Haley ran her fingers along his chest, trying to tempt him, "I want to."

Nathan felt the baby bump when she leaned into him, "I…I don't want to."

Haley took a step back, "Who are you?!"

Nathan smirked, "Is that the only reason you love me?"

Haley smiled, "Nathan. I love you, and at the moment I want to have sex with you."

Nathan laughed, "That's not the Haley James I married."

Haley groaned but was still smiling, "Nathan, I want to. I'm asking you. I'm okay."

Nathan spoke quietly, embarrassed, "It's um…it's not just because I'm worried about you."

Haley was confused, "What's wrong then?"

Nathan spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, "I..I don't want to hurt the baby."

Haley couldn't help but think that was adorable. She looked him in the eyes, "Nathan, you won't hurt the baby."

Nathan looked at her stomach, "How do you know?"

Haley cupped his face in her hands, "Because the doctor said so." She leaned in and kissed him.

Nathan put his hands on her waist, "You're sure? You want to and it's safe for the baby?"

Haley nodded. Nathan smiled, "And you wouldn't lie to me?"

"Nathan! You think I would jeopardize the health of the baby just for sex?" Haley said, her jaw dropping.

Nathan shook his head, smiling, "Of course you wouldn't. You would never lie to me at all."

Haley felt her heart sink, "Of course not."

Nathan gently picked her up and held her close to him. Haley forgot about the guilt as Nathan carried her to their bedroom, kissing her the whole way there.

-----------

Nathan woke up, expecting to hear the sounds of his wife moving about the kitchen. But the only thing he could hear was the dull beeping of an alarm. Nathan could still feel the warmth of Haley's tiny body underneath his arms.

"Hales?" He said groggily.

Haley moaned, "Mmmm"

Nathan looked at the clock, "The alarm's going off."

Haley sat up, clasping the sheets to her chest, "Oh my god. I slept in. I never sleep in."

Nathan felt a sudden rush of cold air against his exposed chest. He pulled her back down, "Calm down." He hugged her close to him.

Haley didn't resist, she was still tired, "I would love to lie here forever but I need to get ready Nathan."

Nathan kissed her bare shoulder before letting her go. She quickly headed to the bathroom.

Haley called out to Nathan as he got dressed, "I didn't get any of my night sickness."

Nathan laughed to himself, "I'm glad. Definitely a big improvement from last time."

Haley sighed, "An improvement from any time. I'm so done with that."

Nathan grabbed a poptart package from the cabinet in the kitchen. Haley appeared next to him, holding her things. "What do you want to eat?"

Haley grabbed 3 poptarts packages. "I'm set for now."

Nathan held the door open for her as they walked towards the car, "So today. I'm going to practice at 2:30."

Haley shut the car door, "Yep."

Nathan started up the car, "And you are leaving with Brooke then? And then Lucas and I will catch up with you later."

"Yep." Haley looked out the window. She couldn't lie to his face.

"Haley?" Nathan asked

She thought she had been caught. Haley looked him in the eyes, "Yeah?"

Nathan reached for her hand, "I love you."

Haley squeezed it back, "I love you too."

-------------

Brooke and Haley were walking to class together. Haley looked around before pulling Brooke aside, "Brooke I need to talk to you."

Brooke nodded as they both stopped walking. It wasn't like Haley to risk being late to class, so she knew it had to be important.

Haley studied Brooke's face, "You're my best friend Brooke."

Brooke laughed, "What do you want from me?"

Haley bit her lip, "I need you to make sure that you and Lucas leave for the shore…without me."

"Haley-" Brooke started

Haley interrupted, "I know I owe you enough already but Brooke, I'm asking you for this one. Please help me."

Brooke sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay. But I'm not happy about it."

Haley clapped her hands together, "Thank you, thank you!"

Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder, "But you owe me for this one."

-------

Nathan swung his duffel over his shoulder and headed towards the gym. Haley was waiting outside the doors.

"Hey." He smiled.

She greeted him with a kiss, "Hey. Have a good practice, I'll see you later."

Nathan nodded, "I have my cell phone on Hales, if you need me, just call. I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

Haley felt her stomach twisting, "Okay. See you later!" She watched as the gym door shut behind him.

Haley grabbed her bag and ran to the parking lot. She had to get out of there before anything could go wrong.

-----------

Brooke was waiting for Haley by her car. She had to drive Haley to the doctor's appointment. But instead of Haley jogging towards her it was Lucas.

"Hey Luke." She kissed him.

Lucas seemed distracted, "Where's Haley?"

Brooke looked around, "She's supposed to be on her way. We're supposed to be in the car, headed towards the shore by now."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed in defense

"So you're letting her do this." Lucas said coldly

Brooke was taken aback, "Yeah, because she's my best friend."

Lucas shook his head, "She's my best friend too, but what about Nathan?"

Brooke shrugged, "I know, but I promised her. So I'll let her do this one."

Lucas frowned, "Brooke this isn't some little favor. This is huge. Haley's making a huge mistake. I can't believe you don't see that."

Brooke's defenses rose, "Of course I see that, but it's her mistake to make. I tried to convince her out of it but she refused."

Lucas started to back away, "Fine but when this all blows up, don't come crying to me. I don't support you on this Brooke. You should be doing the right thing."

"Oh you mean, betraying your best friend?! Because that's what you're doing Lucas!" Brooke shouted after him. "Damnit!" She cursed and stomped on the pavement.

Lucas ran through the hallways, looking for Haley. He knew she would regret this and he had to stop her. She was no where to be seen. _I probably just missed her. Unless she hasn't said goodbye to Nathan yet._

Lucas got changed for basketball and went into the gym. Nathan was there already, doing warm-ups.

"Hey Nate, have you seen Haley?" Lucas cut to the chase.

Nathan stopped dribbling, "Yeah, I said just goodbye to her. She and Brooke are probably on their way already."

Lucas cursed under his breath.

Nathan immediately knew something was up, "Luke, what is it?"

Lucas remembered Haley pleading with him, "I just need to talk to her." He started dialing Brooke's cell.

----------------

Brooke watched Haley walk into the building. She sighed and started to drive away. Brooke couldn't get Lucas' words out of her head along with the image of a broken Nathan from that night. Just then her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you Brooke?" Lucas asked

"I just dropped her off. She's at the appointment." Brooke said somewhat guiltily.

Lucas sighed passive aggressively, "She's making a mistake."

Brooke was getting even more annoyed, "You're right Lucas. She is. So stop taking it out on me."

Lucas yelled, "But you LET her!"

Brooke was starting to get flustered, "I was put into this awful situation! I didn't know what to do, okay?! I can't cry and drive at the same time. Now if you don't stop yelling at me then I'm going to get into an accident."

Lucas paused, allowing himself to calm down, "Come to the school. We'll talk."

----------------

Haley was sitting in the waiting room, twiddling her thumbs madly. _This is not a mistake. I need to do this alone._

"Haley James-Scott." The receptionist called.

Haley followed her to the patient room. _I need to do this alone. I can't handle watching Nathan being crushed like that._

Dr. Sain greeted Haley, "Hi Haley. Are you ready to find out the paternity?"

Haley nodded. _He would be crushed. What are the chances that this baby is his?_

Dr. Sain continued, "I'll explain the process to you." Haley nodded again, but started to zone out. _The chances are slim to none. And with my luck this year, there's basically no chance. There is no chance. _The doctor was showing Haley a large needle.

Haley gasped, "That's…really big."

Dr. Sain laughed, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

Haley tried not to let the needle intimidate her. Dr. Sain lifted up Haley's shirt and prepared to insert the needle.

Dr. Sain didn't realize Haley was zoning in and out, "Okay. So I'm going to begin now."

_Why could Nathan never see that? He has refused to give up hope. _Haley was looking up at the ceiling to avoid seeing the procedure.

"Okay Haley, I'll be back with the results in a little bit. Just sit tight." Dr. Sain shut the door behind her.

_I need to do this alone. There are just some things that you do have to do alone._ Haley thought of all the events of these past months.

She had no idea how long it had been when Dr. Sain returned. "Haley, I have the results for you. The father of your baby is-"

_Oh my god. Who am I kidding? The only thing I've done these past months is need Nathan. I always need him to be here. I can't do this alone. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: Hey guys! Not only did I not like that last chapter so much myself (due to my writer's block and this feeling that everything I wrote after that sucked) but I love this one. It's a lot shorter than usual but it seemed like the perfect place to leave off. (Especially since I wrote two chapters in one week!) I just couldn't stop myself from writing more. I hope you all like it too! Let me know, leave a review! I was amazed by the response to the last chapter, thanks so much! As usual, enjoy!**

**PS. I tried very hard to keep track of how long Haley's been pregnant, and how long since the date of the rape etc. for accuracy. But I lost track. So I'm really sorry if how long Haley's been pregnant has changed or skipped drastically but just go with me. I'm really sorry about that but I promise it will all still make sense.**

**Oh and to clear up any confusion, the doctor told Haley the paternity but she wasn't completely paying attention because she was having a bit of an epiphany. So we don't know if Haley heard or not but the doctor did say it.**

**----------------**

Haley's eyes were welling up with tears from the realization of her mistake, "I'm sorry, I have to leave."

Before Dr. Sain could stop and ask why, Haley was running out of the building.

Haley didn't know where Brooke was, but she definitely wasn't with Nathan, which was where Haley had to be. She dialed for a taxi. "Hi. I would like a taxi to come pick me up please."

She looked at the office building address and repeated it back into her cell phone. Haley hung up the phone and anxiously waited until the cab came.

--------

Nathan tossed the ball to another teammate so he could focus on Lucas, "What's wrong with Haley? Is she okay? What do you mean a mistake?"

Lucas hung up his phone, "We need to talk."

Before Nathan could ask more, Whitey approached them both. "This is called basketball practice. Not, time to chit chat on our cell phones ladies."

Brooke walked through the gym doors, looking grim.

Lucas looked from her to Whitey, "Coach, we have a bit of an emergency."

Nathan yelled, "An emergency! Would you just tell me what's happening?!"

Whitey's deep voice boomed over them, "I don't have time for this crap! I've dealt with it for too long. Now both of you can either pick up a ball or get the hell out of here and expect some serious consequences."

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. Nathan didn't have to think twice. Never again would he choose basketball over Haley. Without waiting for Lucas to follow, Nathan walked away from Whitey and into the locker room.

Lucas looked apologetically at Whitey and then ran after Nathan. Nathan was pacing in the locker room when Lucas entered.

"Is Haley okay? What's going on?" Nathan attacked him.

Lucas sighed, "Don't get angry at me. I did everything I could."

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, "Luke. Just tell me if she's okay first."

Lucas nodded, "She's okay." His cell phone rang from his pocket. He picked it up as Nathan groaned with annoyance.

"Brooke?"

Brooke sounded out of breath, "I'm here at the school."

----------

Haley arrived at the school. She ran down a flight of stairs and straight into Brooke on the landing. Brooke's phone skidded, hitting the opposite wall.

"Haley? What are you-" Brooke started when she heard Lucas shouting into the phone.

Brooke quickly picked it up again, "Lucas. I'm sorry, I just- come meet me. I'm on the landing in the stairwell by the gym."

Haley waited for Brooke to shut her phone, "Is Nathan with him?" She turned to see whose footsteps she heard only to see Nathan and Lucas running towards them.

"Haley!" Nathan said in relief as he pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Haley was confused, "Um, yeah, I'm fine."

Lucas and Brooke were watching Haley in silence, trying to decipher how far into her appointment she had gotten.

Nathan interrupted them, "What was going on Luke?"

Haley squinted in confusion, "What do you mean? What did you tell him Lucas?"

Lucas shook his head apologetically, "I knew you would regret it Haley. I was about to tell him,"

Nathan interrupted, stepping away from Haley, "Tell me what? What are you all keeping from me?"

Haley pulled on Nathan's shirt so he would face her, "Nathan. I had convinced myself I didn't want you there. That, I couldn't take it.."

Nathan squinted his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about Hales?"

Haley bit her lip as her eyes watered up. She stroked his face gently, "The paternity test Nathan. I…I couldn't see your hope be crushed like that…"

Nathan pulled away in disbelief, "You…went without me? You lied to me?!"

Haley was crying, "I'm so sorry Nathan. But I,"

Nathan turned to Lucas, "You lied to me?! I've finally felt like your brother these past months. I trusted you man!" Nathan yelled into Lucas' face.

Lucas looked at Haley with hurt written all over his face, "I tried to tell you, but Brooke and Haley.."

Brooke interjected, "No, no no. This is not fair. I was helping out Haley. What was I supposed to do?"

Lucas yelled at her, "Not let her make such a big mistake! I know Haley, she's going to regret what she did."

Nathan looked at Brooke, shocked, "I've trusted you more than ever since you proved that I could the night Haley was raped. I've trusted you to take care of her, and do what's right. You saw what I was like that night…" Nathan's voice was breaking, "how could you do this to me Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm sorry Nathan. But I couldn't let Haley down."

Haley hated watching everyone she loved fighting and hurting each other, "Guys, please don't fight. The only one anyone should be mad at is me."

Nathan could barely look at Haley without starting to cry too, "Hales." He shook his head, "You of all people knew how important this was to me. How important this baby is to me. I'm your husband, how could you shut me out like that? I'm beyond being mad at you Haley. I'm incredibly hurt by what you did today. I didn't deserve this."

Haley clasped her hand to her mouth to keep from sobbing. Nathan brushed by her shoulder as he ran down the stairs. Haley called after him, "Nathan, I realized I made a mistake."

Nathan stopped at the bottom of the set of stairs, "But you still made it. Just leave me alone for a little while. I can't deal with you right now." He started to walk away.

Haley desperately scrambled to chase after him. Next thing she knew she was tripping over her feet. Haley reached out for the railing but it was too late. She toppled down the stairs landing with a sickening smacking sound.

----------------

Nathan sprinted to Haley's side. She wasn't moving. "Oh God. Haley." Lucas and Brooke ran down the stairs and were soon right next to Nathan. Nathan stroked Haley's head while starting to sob.

Lucas couldn't believe this was happening. He frantically buried his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

Brooke felt helpless. She could only watch. "Don't move her Nate. In case….she broke her neck….or something like that…" Brooke could barely get the sentence out.

Nathan shook his head as tears ran across his hot cheeks. "No." He muttered under his breath. Nathan repeated this, getting louder and louder, slamming his fists into the wall.

Whitey came running in. He surveyed the damage, looking dismal. "Lucas, did you call an ambulance?" Lucas could only nod in response.

Whitey looked at Nathan who still ramming his fists into the stone wall, "Nathan." He tugged at Nathan's arms, "Nathan."

Nathan slammed his fist one more time before leaning on the wall and just breaking down. "I did this to her."

Whitey frowned, "Don't be stupid."

Nathan looked up at Whitey, his face completely red and tear stricken, "You don't understand Coach. She was chasing after me." He pointed to himself angrily.

Lucas had his head in his hands, pacing. He hadn't even looked at Haley since she fell.

Brooke was sitting next to Haley murmuring words of comfort when she heard a groan. Haley flinched. Before Brooke could say anything, Nathan was crouched by Haley's other side.

"Hales?" He asked barely above a whisper. He could hear the ambulance sirens outside the school.

Haley moaned, blinking her eyes slowly, "Nathan…"

Nathan whispered back, "I'm right here Haley."

Haley's eyes closed again. Nathan squeezed her hand, "You got to stay with me baby."

Haley's eyes fluttered to consciousness again, but she couldn't seem to keep them open. "Nathan."

She finally managed to look him in the eyes. Her own were filled with tears. EMTS crowded around her.

Nathan held her hand as they lifted her onto a stretcher. "I'm still here Haley. I got you. Hold on to me baby."

One EMT commented, "She's going in and out of consciousness."

Nathan gulped, "She's pregnant. She's about 4 months."

Haley's eyes were still opening and closing. They started to wheel her down the halls, "She can't seem to stay conscious for more than a minute."

"Nathan…I…can't lose this baby." Haley managed to say barely audibly.

Nathan rubbed her arm, "I know," he whispered.

Haley smiled faintly as more tears escaped down her cheek. She whispered, "It's our baby Nathan." With that Haley lost consciousness once more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, yet again, about the delay. I'm almost off of school, so I PROMISE I will write tons of chapters to keep you all busy for a while. So due to the response from the last chapter, I just wanted to clear something up; NATHAN IS THE FATHER. Haley's not lying. That's what the doctor said when she was having her epiphany. Thanks for the response to the last two chapters. I want to know where/how far you guys want me to go with this story because I'm starting to think more about when and where I'm going to end it. Or if you have any ideas/suggestions about another plot line, I would love to hear it! So enjoy this chapter and leave a review! **

**----------------**

_Haley smiled faintly as more tears escaped down her cheek. She whispered, "It's our baby Nathan." With that Haley lost consciousness once more._

-----------------

Nathan stood frozen as they continued to wheel Haley down the halls. He never thought that finally hearing those words, the ones that he wanted to hear so much, they would make him feel worse. Lucas and Brooke had stopped following the EMTs as well. Brooke tugged on his arm, "Nathan come on, Haley needs you."

Nathan didn't say anything. He just nodded and followed them out the doors to the ambulance.

One EMT ran to get into the driver's seat while the other hopped out the back after securing Haley in, "Only one of you can ride in the ambulance. But we have to go now."

Without any discussion, Nathan climbed in and sat next to Haley's stretcher. He looked out the back window as they sped off. Brooke and Lucas were running to his car.

Nathan stared at Haley, who was still not conscious. He didn't move his gaze off of her face, "Can she…lose the baby?"

The EMT noticed how delayed Nathan's responses were, "Yeah, if she's less than 20 weeks it's a possibility."

Nathan cried silently while clasping Haley's hand tightly. When he spoke again, his voice broke, "What else can happen to her….and to the baby?"

The EMT was focusing on Haley more than Nathan, "We'll know more when she gets to the hospital and we can run some tests. But with physical trauma, no matter how pregnant she is, there are a lot of problems that could arise."

Nathan bit his lip to keep from crying anymore. The rest of the ride was silent.

--------------------

Lucas and Brooke ran into the hospital to find Nathan standing in the waiting room, looking out the window.

"Nate?" Luke asked.

Nathan turned around, he had clearly been crying. "The doctors are working on her now."

Brooke hesitated to ask the question they were all thinking, "What did they say?"

Nathan shook his head, "It was a pretty bad fall. The baby could be hurt, or both of them could die. They rattled off all these medical terms that I didn't know." Nathan started to sob again.

Brooke hugged him until his crying lessened. "When do we know?"

Nathan pulled away and wiped his eyes, "They said they would keep me updated."

Lucas was watching Nathan's face carefully, "It's not your fault Nathan."

Nathan snapped back at him, "How could you say that Lucas?! Of course it's my fault. Don't even try to say its not."

Lucas moved forward, "But it's not Nathan. Haley fell. You didn't push her. She tripped."

"Yeah, because she was trying to catch up to me." Nathan's glare was cold.

Brooke intervened, "Obviously we all love tutorwife, but we all know she has had her clumsy moments, and her fair share of bad luck."

Nathan looked away again. "I just need her to be okay. I need them both to be okay."

Brooke leaned on Nathan's shoulder, "I know sweetie."

-------------

An hour later, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan were each sitting in the plastic chairs, simply waiting.

A doctor came through the doors into the waiting room, looking around, "Anyone here for Haley Scott?"

Nathan shot up, "I'm her husband."

The young woman extended her hand, "I'm Dr. Esmay."

Nathan couldn't manage to smile politely back at her, "How are they?"

Dr. Esmay's smile faded as her face grew grim, "Haley's fall was bad. She fell directly on her abdomen."

Nathan remembered the sickening sound of Haley's fragile body slapping the landing, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the next few hours are crucial. Several things could happen. If Haley starts to bleed it means the placenta could detach from the uterus." Dr. Esmay explained.

Nathan interrupted, "Um...what does that mean?"

Dr. Esmay apologized, "I'm sorry. It means that the baby's oxygen supply could be cut off partially or completely. A partial abruption means that the baby could suffer abnormalities. But a complete abruption means that Haley will lose the baby."

Nathan staggered with the weight of her words, "Is…is that all that can happen?"

Dr. Esmay shook her head, "The baby could be injured directly; resulting in fractures, bruises or…the baby could die within this week."

Nathan didn't say anything. Dr. Esmay continued, "Haley could also go into premature labor."

Nathan looked up, already knowing the answer, "And if that happens?"

Dr. Esmay took a deep breath, "Mr. Scott, with premature deliveries the chance of the baby surviving are never good."

Nathan paused, "And…and what about Haley?"

"She hasn't regained consciousness." Nathan didn't need to ask to know that that wasn't good.

Dr. Esmay continued, "Aside from complications with the baby, we know all of Haley's external injuries. She broke her left knee and her right wrist."

Before Nathan could ask any more questions Dr. Esmay's beeper went off, "I'm sorry, I have to go. We're doing everything we can for your wife."

Nathan slumped down into a chair, staring blankly in front of him. Brooke and Lucas didn't say anything.

Brooke looked to Lucas who just stared back. She sat down next to Nathan, "Haley's strong Nate."

Nathan didn't look at her, "You heard everything that can happen to them. Haley's been through enough. She can't handle losing this baby."

Brooke rubbed his back soothingly. Lucas spoke up, "It's my fault, not your's Nathan."

Brooke hand froze, "Would the two of you quit this blame game thing. It's getting ridiculous."

Lucas and Nathan didn't say anything. Brooke shot both of them looks, "Haley makes her own decisions. She decided to chase after Nathan, she decided to run down those steps. So if you want to blame someone so badly, blame Haley. But punishing yourselves is just as stupid as blaming her."

Lucas and Nathan gave each other apologetic looks while Brooke sighed in slight satisfacti0n.

--------------

Nathan, Brooke and Lucas had each been in the hospital for five hours now. They all fought back against the heaviness tugging at their eyelids until eventually, Brooke had fallen asleep while curled up against Lucas' shoulder. Nathan could barely feel his exhaustion. He could barely feel anything.

"Nathan. Nathan. Nathan!" Nathan jumped when he realized Lucas was prodding him.

Nathan looked at Lucas, "This baby was all I wanted and now I could be losing both of them."

Lucas didn't even try to speak. Nathan turned back to the window, "I can't mess up anymore. Not with Haley. Not with a kid. How am I supposed to take care of both of them when I can't even seem to protect Haley. I can't. I couldn't."

Lucas sighed, "No one expects you to be a superhero Nate."

There was a long pause until Nathan spoke again quietly, "You guys can go home. It's no use just sitting here."

Lucas looked over the top of Brooke's head and sighed, "Nah, I don't want to wake her. You don't mind if I just…rest for a little too though do you? Just wake me if anything happens."

Nathan simply nodded as he continued to stare aimlessly until details blended into the background.

He didn't know how much time had passed when something pulled him back to reality, "Mr. Scott. You can see your wife now."

Nathan quickly rose to his feet, "How are they?"

The nurse motioned to the doors and led him down the dim hospital corridor, "With pregnancies, time is important and fragile. At the moment though, things are looking okay."

Nathan felt weight shift off his shoulders as the nurse opened a patient room. Haley was unconscious on the bed, her small bruised face completely serene. With her arms resting at her sides, Nathan's couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to her abdomen. He cautiously stepped towards her and then looked back at the nurse.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes. If you need anything you can call or hit that button over there." The door clicked shut behind her, leaving Nathan in the dim darkness.

He bent down and softly kissed her forehead, barely touching. Nathan started to sob as he collapsed onto the plastic chair next to the bed. He reached up for Haley's hand as his head fell forward, "You can't do this to me Hales. Please wake up baby. I promise I'll take care of you better. I promise I'll take care of the both of you better. You gotta pull through this Hales." Nathan looked up, hoping to see her looking back. She hadn't moved at all. Nathan bit his lip as the tears flooded over again.

-----------------------

Haley could hear a soft beeping and some vague rustling sounds. She tried to look around but found that her eyes were not open. Haley slowly dragged them open to see Nathan's dark head laying on the side of her bed. She smiled hazily as she went to stroke his hair. Haley moaned in surprise when just moving her fingers filled her whole body with a shot of piercing pain.

Nathan began to stir as Haley managed to softly run her fingers through his hair. He looked up and smiled in surprise, "Hales."

Haley faintly smiled in return, still wincing from the pain, "Hey."

Nathan leaned forward to kiss her. "How do you feel?"

Haley closed her eyes and groaned, "Like I fell down a flight of stairs."

Nathan winced at her pain, "Haley, I'm so sorry. I should have never…I have to stop walking away when things get tough. I should do a better job of…"

He was silenced by Haley's finger resting on his lips. She ran her hand over his face, cupping his chin. "I tripped Nathan. I chose to run after you, and I should have been more careful rather than trying to get down the stairs as fast as possible. It's my own fault. Is…the baby okay?"

Nathan struggled with words, "I...I don't know. They rattled this long list of possible things but they never said if anything happened. But they said that anything can happen within the next week."

Haley nodded, taking in the information. She began to rub her wrist, "And what about injuries?"

"Your wrist is broken and so is your left knee." Nathan placed his hand on top of hers.

Haley hadn't even tried to move her legs yet, "Are, um, Lucas and Brooke here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." Nathan squeezed her hand before leaving the room.

While she was waiting for them, the nurse came back in, "I see you're up. How are you feeling?"

Haley groaned, "Sore."

The nurse looked at charts and nodded, "That's to be expected. Your right wrist is broken so we're going to put you in a cast for that as well as a leg cast for your left knee. If you need anything else just pick up the phone or press that button."

Before Haley could respond Brooke nearly jumped on her, "Oh tutorwife! I'm so glad you're awake."

Nathan moved forward to peel Brooke off of her. Brooke gasped, "Oh, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry! Did I crush any bones?"

Haley laughed, "No, not any that aren't already crushed. I think I covered all the bases with my clumsy fall."

Lucas stepped forward and kissed Haley on the cheek, "I'm glad to see you again."

Haley smiled and Brooke burst forward again, "Okay both of you out. I want to talk to Haley now."

Nathan began to refuse, "Brooke, she's only been up for a couple minutes and..."

Brooke crossed her arms, "Out Nathan." He sighed and backed out of the room. Satisfied, Brooke took the seat by the bed.

"How are you honey?"

Haley shrugged, "I've been better. God, I have the worst luck."

Brooke agreed, "Seriously. You need to be babysat. I can't blame Nathan for his seemingly overbearing watch-dog act anymore."

Haley laughed, "At this point, neither can I. Listen Brooke, about before…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that situation."

Brooke shook her head, "Don't be. I understood where you were coming from. And it was my own decision to help you out. I shouldn't have blamed it on you in front of the guys."

Haley sighed, "So we're okay?"

"No." Brooke stated matter of factly.

Haley's jaw dropped, "But...Brooke…"

"You have to promise me that you won't get into any kind of trouble anymore because you have no idea how ridiculous those two guys act." She rolled her eyes.

Haley wrinkled her nose up, "That bad huh?"

Brooke laughed out loud, "Oh my god! You have no idea! I swear if I hear them argue about which one of them is to blame for you ACCIDENTALLY tripping one more time…I might pull a Picasso and cut off my ears."

Haley laughed, "You mean a Van Gogh?"

Brooke shrugged, "Whatever. Tortured artist is my point. Key word being, TORTURE."

-------------------

Brooke closed Haley's hospital room door behind her, causing both the guys to jump out of their seats. "Sorry guys. I was kicked out. Visiting hours over. They want to keep her over night."

Nathan groaned, "I can't stay?"

Brooke shook her head as she linked arms with Lucas, "Nope. It's better for her this way Nate. We all know that with you hovering over her, asking her if she's okay every second, she would never get any sleep."

Nathan glared.

Brooke smiled, "Come on. She can't get into any kind of danger while sleeping in a hospital bed. We'll bring her breakfast tomorrow." Lucas and Brooke headed out the doors as Nathan reluctantly followed.

--------------------

Nathan was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. The apartment was dead silent. He had tried sleeping but he couldn't manage to stop thoughts of Haley in her hospital bed running through his head. Not knowing if she was okay, if something had happened in the hours since he last saw her. And his baby. Nathan smiled. _My baby. _He hadn't had time to let the news sink in. Nathan felt it wasn't fair to celebrate though, not while Haley was lying in a hospital bed, with the chance of losing the baby any minute. The doctors themselves had told him anything can happen within these next couple of days, only to then send him away, expecting him to go home and sleep. Part of him was tempted to go and just sit outside the hospital until he would be allowed in. But he knew that being so close but not being able to be with her would be even more torturous. Nathan sighed and closed his eyes, though it felt just the same as having them wide open.

---------------------

Haley felt herself pull out of a heavy sleep. She quickly lifted her arm to rub her eyes only to find that her arm was much heavier than she expected, dropping it across her cheek.

"Good Morning!" A young nurse exclaimed cheerfully. "How are you to-"

The nurse had stopped and bent down to examine Haley's face. "Looks like you scratched yourself with your cast. Gotta be careful with that thing!"

Haley watched silently as the nurse buzzed about the room.

"Well you have a visitor already. Would you like to see them? Or should I tell have them come back later, so you can get more rest?"

Haley thought about which one of her friends would be up this early. She really wanted to see whoever it was, but her eyes were screaming to be shut.

"He's been patiently waiting for hours." The nurse said almost pleading.

Haley immediately knew who it was. "Send him in." She smiled to herself as Nathan entered the room.

"I should have figured you would think that visiting hours don't apply to you." Haley joked.

Nathan opened his mouth to defend himself but noticed a faint red line across Haley's cheek. He moved towards her, "Haley! You make not worrying incredibly hard."

Haley remembered her accidental discovery of the cast this morning, "Oh. Um..oops?"

Nathan shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed. "Please be careful Hales." He pleaded.

Haley reached for his hand with her good one, "I know. I will."

Nathan took a deep breath, "Haley, we never really got to talk yesterday, and it's been killing me all night."

Haley remembered Nathan's sharp words right before her fall. "Nathan I'm-"

Nathan interrupted, "Haley. What I said before you fell…I hate to say it but I still mean everything I said. I love you Hales and I'm really emotionally screwed up right now. Because part of me wants to explode knowing that we are having a baby together. But then the other part of me is furious with you about the way I found out. The way you found out. I wanted to be there Haley. I wanted to be a part of this so badly! You keeping me out…that hurts the most. So I don't know what to say to you really. I'm relieved you're okay, and I'm…" Nathan's face lit up, "…ecstatic about the baby. But that doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong."

Haley didn't know what to say. "Nathan…I can't blame you for being mad at me. But I need you to know that the whole time I was thinking of you, and how much I needed you to be there. I realized it immediately and ran out of the office to get you. I always need you Nathan. Please don't doubt that."

"Haley, when you do something like that. It makes it hard not to. How am I supposed to protect you when you won't let me?" Nathan was staring into her eyes.

"Even though my logic was twisted, I saw it as my way of protecting you Nathan. You're always saving me." Haley smiled half heartedly, "I saw how much you wanted this baby to be your's and I didn't want to watch your heart break like that. I tried to save you from it."

Nathan took a moment, "Haley, that wasn't your decision to make. You can't just…choose…what you feel like including me in."

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I know." When she opened them they were glassy, "I was so stupid. I'm so sorry Nathan."

Nathan leaned over her to gently kiss her, "I know you are, and I forgive you. But I can't help being hurt by this. Please, just leave the saving to me okay?"

Haley nodded and Nathan carefully scooped her into his arms, kissing her once more before letting her go, "It's my baby, right?"

Haley wiped her eyes and smiled, "All your's."

Nathan felt his heart rise in his chest, "It feels so good to finally hear that."

-----------------------

"Of course that was necessary Lucas. As if they are going to make her eat that crap they call food. It practically encourages you to just keel over in there." Brooke stated, a purely disgusted expression crossing her face.

Lucas was carrying a tray of drinks and Brooke was holding a big paper bag, "Hey guys. We brought food."

Nathan moved off the bed to make room for Haley's food. Brooke began to set up a little table for Haley to eat off of. Lucas put the drinks down and handed Nathan and Haley their's. Haley whispered a small thank you. They both stood there, looking like they were about to say something. Brooke stopped what she was doing momentarily and then stood up and tugged on Nathan's arm, "We should get trays Nathan."

Nathan looked to Haley for approval as she replied to Brooke, "Thanks Brooke."

Lucas waited for the door to close, "Hey Haley."

Haley sighed, "Just say it."

Lucas looked at her questioningly, "It's okay. We both know I'm thinking it."

"Say it Luke. I'd rather hear it now than later." Haley waited for him.

"I was right. You shouldn't have done that." Lucas finally said.

"Thank you Luke. For trying to help me. Sorry, it didn't work. I shouldn't have put jeopardized your relationship with your brother. Don't worry you're not the one Nathan is actually mad at. He'll come around." Haley said with a slight tone of misery.

Lucas sat down in one of the visitor chairs, "How are you two?"

Haley shrugged, "As good as can be. He forgives me but that doesn't change that I did it."

"Don't worry. He loves you, no matter what you do. I'm sorry you've had a tough year. I'm always on your side though, you know that right?" Lucas said sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks Luke. I swear if anything else happens, I must be on someone's bad side up there." Haley said looking up at the ceiling momentarily.

Lucas rapped his fist on the bedside table, "Don't jinx it."

The door swung open, and Dan stepped into the room, "Why, it's my son and daughter in-law. What a treat!"

Lucas shot out of his chair, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dan closed the door behind him, "Just visiting my daughter-in-law. It's not a crime."

Haley got that feeling. The one that they tell you about when you're little, that sinking feeling when you're in trouble. "Mr. Scott, I'm not really up for visitors right now."

Dan raised his eyebrows, "But it seems you…are…accepting visitors." He looked at Lucas.

Lucas was in his protective big brother mode, "Get out of here Dan."

Haley, not realizing it, protectively draped her non-injured arm around her stomach. "Why now? It's really random. You haven't been around in months."

Dan smiled, "That doesn't mean I haven't been watching."

Haley sighed, "Mr. Scott, you're really freaking me out. Can you please leave? Nathan's not going to be happy when he sees you here."

Dan's evil smirk stayed plastered to his face, "There's nothing wrong with some family time." He moved forward once more.

Lucas didn't budge, "Dan, I swear to god…"

Nathan and Brooke had entered the room. Nathan's face went from shock to anger immediately, "Dad. What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Brooke stepped back against the wall. Dan had always creeped her out, the way he would comment on her outfit with that kink in his eyebrow.

Dan turned to face his son, "Just seeing how my slut-in-law and her illegitimate child are doing."

Nathan forgot that his father didn't know the paternity, "Don't ever talk about my wife that way ever again. Get the hell out of here."

Dan raised his hands in the air, "Just being nice."

Nathan stepped into his father until they were an inch apart, "Get the hell out."

Dan backed out of the room, still smiling. Nathan slammed the door and cursed under his breath, "I'm sorry, Haley, did he-"

Nathan turned to see Haley gasping and clutching her stomach. A nurse entered the room after hearing the slam, "Is everything okay?"

She immediately noticed Haley who was panting in pain. The nurse ran over to her, checking her charts and monitors.

Brooke gasped and pointed to Haley's bed, "She's…"

The nurse lifted up the bed covers to reveal sheets stained with blood.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been busy writing away to keep you all occupied for a while, so please read and review! A late Merry Christmas and enjoy!

------------------------------

Nathan's jaw dropped, as he stood in utter shock. The nurse didn't say anything but reached for her beeper and clicked a button.

"Am I in labor?" Haley managed to pant out in between gasps.

Nathan's heart stopped temporarily, he had realized it was just the opposite. _Even I know enough to know, that this isn't labor. _He ran to the bed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Haley was willing to remove her grasp from her stomach to anchor herself on Nathan instead.

Doctors rushed into the room and suddenly Brooke and Lucas had vanished in the huddle. Nathan got pushed out of the way. He stepped back, allowing the doctors to take his place. They were tossing terms back and forth before beginning to wheel Haley's bed away.

Nathan clenched his fists in frustration and stormed down the opposite hallway, angry words clouding his head. He felt it all building up and himself losing control as he turned a corner and rammed into someone else, moving just as fast him.

Brooke was clutching her nose, "Ow. Where are you off to in such a rush anyways?"

Nathan wasn't paying attention, "Which way did my dad go?"

Brooke was massaging her nose, which felt like it was broken, "Um…this way I guess…." She pointed to the hallway she had come from. "Nathan, I don't think this is a-" but Nathan had disappeared in the direction she pointed.

Nathan nearly rammed into the automatic doors that didn't seem to open quick enough. He halted to a stop and scanned the parking lot, looking for the man he hated to call his father. Dan was stepping into his black SUV when Nathan spotted him. He ran forward and grabbed his father's coat collar, pulling him out of the car, and to his feet.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Nathan managed to say instead of all the awful phrases running through his mind.

Dan looked surprised but then smirked wickedly, "I was just visiting my poor daughter in law. I heard she wound up in the hospital."

Nathan shook his head, "You managed to, FINALLY, learn how to leave us alone for months and now you ruin it by randomly showing up. Why now?"

Dan shrugged, "I've been hearing things. Rape, a trial in court, a pregnancy, and then this hospital visit. I was able to piece it all together and hoped that for your sake, she lost the bastard baby when she fell."

Nathan clenched his fists against his side, "Watch what you say."

Dan laughed, "You actually want her to have this illegitimate rape child?"

Nathan had made a choice back in Haley's hospital room. His first choice in the interest of his child, and that was to keep Dan Scott as far away from his baby as possible. And if that meant Dan thinking the baby wasn't Nathan's, he could easily live with that. "The baby didn't do anything wrong."

Dan rolled his eyes and chuckled again, "Colleges are just going to love that. In fact, you should write your application essays about raising a baby that isn't yours. They might even be moved to tears."

Nathan was so used to dealing with Dan's crap that at some point in his life he stopped being afraid and learned to fight back, "Thanks for the pointers. But taking advice from a college dropout isn't the best idea."

Nathan knew he hit a soft spot. Dan's smile quickly disappeared to be replaced with a set grimace, "I left college for you. I'm just trying to keep you from making the same mistake."

Nathan laughed this time, "You're never going to get it will you? Basketball and college aren't the most important things in the world. And you threw everything else away for those things, only to lose them too. That's the mistake I don't want to make."

Dan didn't say anything.

Nathan pointed to the hospital, "Stay away from my wife. Stay away from me. You screwed up your own life, leave mine alone."

Dan opened the car door again and climbed inside. Nathan stepped up to the window, "And I swear to God, if you caused whatever is happening to Haley right now…I'll kill you myself." Dan smiled, rolled up the window and drove away.

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. He walked back into the hospital wishing that someone had been able to keep Dan Scott away for his life like Nathan was trying to do for his kid.

--------------------------------------

Brooke was sitting in Haley's empty hospital room, clutching her purse and staring into space. She slammed her phone shut.

"Whoa. Fighting with Peyton yet again?" Lucas half-joked as he re-entered the room.

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed, "No because that would involve Peyton even existing anymore. Where has she been? Her friend has gone through hell and back, and she's off god knows where with no excuse."

Lucas shrugged, "Last I heard she was dealing with Jake's ex who is also Jenny's evil mother or something. You know, fighting the justice system to try and keep Jenny away from an evil, irresponsible parent. Kinda like a "Dan Scott Prevention" thing."

Brooke looked defeated, "Okay so she has a pretty decent excuse. Why do all my friends have issues?"

Lucas laughed out loud, "Oh, Haley's going to love that one."

Brooke buried her head in her hands, "You know what I meant. Maybe it's a curse. Karma gone wrong. Because Haley's a saint and I'm…not…yet I'm living a pretty good life right now."

Lucas took a seat next to her, "In some ways. But though Haley's gone through a lot of really bad stuff recently, there's good stuff too. She and Nathan are having a baby. It's a little early, but it's great for them."

"While I love babies, especially a Naley baby, I think that paternity vs. rape and near death experiences…well the paternity loses." Brooke cringed thinking of all the bad stuff Haley had miraculously survived.

Lucas thought for a moment, "True, but what if you can only get the great stuff if you go through the bad stuff first."

"Then what did I do?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked stumped, "For once, you lost me."

Brooke smiled, "Well I have this really great boyfriend and my dreams are coming true every day."

Lucas kissed her lightly but then grew serious again, "Okay, so what if you have to be strong enough first. To learn how to face the challenges that comes with the good. Haley maybe needs to go through all these awful things, to prove to herself that she can survive anything, so she's strong enough to go on with life."

Brooke smiled again, "You're such an intellect. Well, that's a pretty convincing theory. But back on topic, Peyton needs to stop playing house and get back to the real world. Our real world."

Lucas knew there was more than Brooke was saying, "While I miss Peyton too, what are you getting at Brooke?"

Brooke's eyebrows crumpled, "I can't be the strong, supportive friend every time. I'm worn out. Peyton needs to do her share too."

Lucas stared into Brooke's eyes, completely serious, "Maybe all this good stuff with you is because you're already stronger than you think."

Brooke looked worried, "But what if I'm not? What if I let them down, and I can't be strong all the time anymore. This is hard Luke."

"I know. But you're so much stronger than you know Brooke Davis." Lucas said barely above a whisper.

------------------------------------------------

Nathan had been sitting in one of those awful blue chairs, when a doctor approached him, "Mr. Scott?"

He lifted up his head to see Dr. Esmay standing there, her expression unreadable, "How are they?"

"We're lucky we caught it now. We were worried Haley had lost too much blood and she could have gone into shock and delivered prematurely. But the bleeding stopped and the baby's stable."

Nathan smiled in relief. "So, what now?"

Dr. Esmay smiled too, "I know you've been in this hospital for a while now, and I would like to see Haley get to go home. So that's exactly what I'm prescribing; a lot of bed rest. But Nathan, it's important she actually rests."

Nathan grew serious, "Of course. I won't let her move an inch."

Dr. Esmay hesitated for a moment, "I don't doubt your dependability Nathan, but I do know you're in high school. So forgive me but I want to make this clear. If Haley doesn't rest, she could deliver prematurely, lose too much blood, and need to have a hysterectomy. Haley would not be able to have any more children if that happened."

Nathan had been serious about the bed rest, but this made him even more severely determined. Having children with Haley meant more to Nathan than anything else. And he knew that it was equally as important to Haley. Growing up in her huge family, Haley had always dreamed of having her own kids. "Thank you doctor. I won't let that happen."

Dr. Esmay smiled again, "You can go take her home now. Call tomorrow to make an appointment so we can check on how things are doing in a little while."

Nathan nodded again and headed towards Haley's hospital room.

---------------------------------

"Since when did you become the troublemaker of the two of us?" Nathan tried to smile, but only managed to barely do so.

Haley looked to the doorway where Nathan was standing. His hands were shoved in his pockets and though he was smiling, she could tell he was scared. "I'm sorry."

Nathan shook his head and moved closer, "Haley, you're really killing me here."

Haley smiled and let out a soft laugh, "I know. I'm a real disaster. Sure you don't want to ditch me? I can't blame you."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "For better or worse. Always and forever."

Haley was playing with her hands, "What did the doctors say?"

Nathan immediately heard the solemn verdict repeated in his head, "You can go home. But you're on strict bed rest."

Haley groaned and let her head fall back on the pillow, "Oh no. You're not going to let me do anything."

Nathan nodded, "Yep. And I'm serious about it Hales."

Haley shrugged, "Of course you are. But I hate feeling so useless."

"Haley, you staying alive is more than useful for our baby. And apparently the only way I can guarantee that is by doing this." Nathan always smiled when he talked about the baby. It melted Haley's heart all over again.

"Our baby." She whispered.

Nathan reached out and held her hands, "Haley, if we want to have more kids, you really need to stick to the bed rest."

Haley looked taken aback as tears filled her big brown eyes, "The doctor said…I…can't have more kids?"

"No, she said that if you don't actually rest when she tells you to, then it's a possible consequence. So will you please, actually let me take care of you for once?" Nathan pleaded.

Haley wiped away the tears that had formed, "I promise I will. How long?"

Nathan winced, not sure how she would take it, "Two weeks."

Haley gasped, "TWO WEEKS?! I'll die of boredom."

Nathan clasped his hand over her mouth, "Haley. You promised."

She closed her mouth and sighed, "I know. I'm not going to jeopardize the baby's health for my own entertainment."

Nathan didn't know what to say to that statement. Haley had stopped talking and was opening and closing her mouth as if she had something to say, "I, uh…didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Nathan laughed as he helped Haley out of bed and into the wheelchair resting nearby.

"I feel old." Haley mumbled miserably as she used all her strength to get up and hobble into the chair.

Nathan shook his head, knowing that these two weeks were not going to go by quickly.

-----------------------------

Haley was sitting in the passenger seat of the car with her arms crossed. Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the back, not daring to say a word.

Nathan had walked around the car and opened Haley's car door, "Ready?"

"No." Haley gritted.

Nathan sighed, "Come on Hales."

"It makes me feel so stupid and useless." Haley whined.

Nathan said in a slightly quieter voice, "You didn't think it was stupid on our wedding night."

Lucas smacked his hand on his thigh, "We are not going to go through this. I'll carry her."

Both Nathan and Haley shouted, "No!"

Lucas looked from one to the other, "You guys don't trust me?"

Haley turned around, "Luke. Of course I do, but thanks to Nathan, I'm going to think of it as some romantic gesture, and I really-"

Lucas easily finished her thought, "..don't want to be thinking of that when I'm holding you. Agreed."

Nathan outstretched his hand once more, "Ready now?"

Haley looked down at her slightly rounder belly, "What if I'm too heavy? You could drop me."

Nathan smiled and bent down, scooping her close to him, "You're never going to be too heavy. And I told you, you're always safe in my arms."

Haley couldn't help but to snuggle closer and lean against him, "I know." She whispered so quietly only Nathan could hear her.

Nathan turned back to Lucas and Brooke, "Can you guys take care of carrying in the wheelchair?"

Brooke hopped out of the car, eager to be helpful. Lucas beat her to it though, "I got it."

Brooke cocked her head and glared, "We are not the married bickering couple."

Lucas surrendered the wheelchair and laughed to himself as Brooke struggled to drag it into the apartment.

Nathan gently rested Haley on the bed. "There you go, welcome home."

Haley adjusted her leg and then sighed in defeat, "You mean, welcome to my prison."

Nathan chose to ignore her comment, "Thanks for everything guys." He opened his arms and approached Lucas who returned it and patted him on the back.

Brooke returned the hug as well and then bent down to hug Haley, "Don't worry sweetie, it won't be as bad as you think. I'd kill to spend two weeks on my ass."

Haley moaned, "You're so lucky you get to go to school!"

Brooke laughed out loud, "And that's why we call you Tutorgirl and no one else."

Lucas bent down and kissed Haley on the forehead, "Text me if you get too bored. And please, be nice to Nathan." He looked to Nathan who was occupied with saying goodbye to Brooke anyways.

Haley began to protest, "I'm totally not being difficult!"

Lucas didn't say anything.

She quickly caved in, "Okay, fine, I'll play nice."

"You know I love you Hales." Lucas stood up.

Haley smiled, "And I don't know why I love you Luke."

------------------------------

Nathan brought the macaroni and cheese bowls onto the bed and was laying by Haley's legs. "How'd I do Macaroni Goddess?"

Haley twisted her smile into a thoughtful expression, "Not bad for a first timer."

Nathan downed another mouthful when he noticed Haley reaching for her crutches, "Whoa. Where do you think you're going?"

Haley spoke as if it were obvious, "Bathroom."

Nathan got up too. Haley stopped in her tracks, "Nathan."

Nathan shrugged, "What?"

Haley tried to remember what Lucas said and forced a smile, "I got this one."

"Haley, I've seen you naked before…" He just didn't want her getting hurt.

"Yeah in a romantic way. Anything that has to do with toilets is not romantic." Haley was disgusted at the idea of Nathan watching her go to the bathroom.

Nathan hated making her uncomfortable, "Okay, but be careful."

Haley mumbled as she shut the bathroom, "Somehow even though I'm married to you this is still mortifying."

Nathan sat on the bed, trying to finish his dinner casually. Haley came back out and hobbled onto the bed, "See? No harm done."

Nathan sighed, "Haley, I understand that sitting on the sidelines is not who you are, but we have to compromise. I know this is hard for you, but it's hard for me too. I'm really not trying to be the bad guy. I'm actually trying really hard to be a good guy."

Haley immediately felt awful for her complaining and whining, "Nathan. You aren't a good guy."

Nathan looked down, ashamed, "I try Hal-"

Haley reached for his chin and gently pulled it up so she could look into his eyes, "You're not just a good guy. You're THE good guy. You're the hero. You're my hero."

Nathan smiled and kissed her. Haley wrapped her good arm around his neck and leaned closer. She stopped to breathe but then moved towards him again, pulling at the collar of his shirt, slowly tugging it over his head. It took her breath away every time. Haley placed her good hand on his chest and passionately worked her lips into his. All of a sudden Nathan ripped away.

"I told you this was hard for me too." He said quietly, not looking at her. "Bed rest is more about rest than the bed part."

Haley looked thoroughly disappointed, "So we can't even make out?"

Nathan smirked, "We can. I just don't trust myself enough to just do that. I told you you'll always be irresistible to me Hales."

Haley had to admit, she took slight pleasure in this, "You really think you can resist for two weeks?"

Nathan shook his head, "It's gonna be hard as hell."

Haley leaned back onto her pillow, and rested her hand on her belly, "Even when I look like this."

Nathan had his shirt back on and moved aside the bowls so he could lay next to her, "Especially when you look like this. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this Haley, but you being pregnant with my baby has made me love you even more."

Haley smiled, "It's weird. Thinking that we'll be parents."

Nathan shuddered, "It scares the crap out of me."

Haley scooted closer to him so she could lean on his shoulder, "You have no idea what an amazing father you're going to be. I know it."

Nathan thought of Dan, "I didn't really learn from the best."

Haley laughed, "Clearly. But you don't take after him. Remember, you're the hero."

Nathan was about to wrap his arm around her shoulder when Haley shifted away, "What is it?"

Haley reached for her book, "Nothing, I just want to read now." She quickly buried herself in her book.

Nathan laughed quietly and carried the bowls out of the room, saying as he left, "Looks like you're not the only irresistible one."

----------------------------

Haley sighed. It was Thursday morning and her fifth day of bed rest. She had gone through seven books, over twenty magazines and all her homework for the week. _At least I won't ever fall behind now. _She had been ridiculously positive for these past four days as she said goodbye to Nathan every morning, watching him haul both his and her school work out the front door. Haley was beyond envious. She would kill for some excitement, anything other than the crap she was watching on TV. Just then she heard someone knock on the front door. _Well I can't get it, so I'll just let them get bored and come back later or something._ But five minutes later, it hadn't stopped.

"Um, Hello?" Haley called out.

"Hi Haley." A man's voice replied.

Haley couldn't believe it, "Mr. Scott. Nathan's not here right now and I can't get out of bed so come back later."

"It's really important that I talk to you alone." Dan replied.

_Crap. _"No can do Mr. Scott. Wish I could." Haley lied.

"Oh, don't worry, I just found your spare key." And with that Haley could only sit and watch as one of the scariest men she knew entered her home.

"Mr. Scott. I'm going to be honest with you. You really freak me out, and I'm kind of in fragile condition right now, so it'd be better if you left." Haley found herself protectively shielding her belly with a pillow clutched tightly to her chest.

Dan nodded, "I understand Haley. But I really just want to talk. I promise."

Haley didn't really have a choice, "Okay, I guess."

Dan took a seat on the edge of the bed, facing Haley, "How are you and Nathan?"

Haley hesitated, "We're good…"

Dan smiled, "Great. So the news of the baby hasn't driven you apart at all?"

Haley shook her head, "No, Nathan's been great about it."

"I'm sure he has." Dan's smile faded, "As an expectant mother, I'm sure you can understand the need to protect your child Haley. And Nathan is my son. It's nothing against you Haley, but I think you and your child should make your own life and leave Nathan alone."

Haley was shocked, "That's not going to happen."

Dan shrugged, "I can't watch my son throw away his life trying to raise a child that isn't even his own."

Haley spoke before she could stop herself, "But, it's Nathan's."

Dan was surprised now, "The baby is Nathan's?"

Haley wished she could take it back, "No. I mean it's Nathan's responsibility to take care of me as his wife. And it's not my fault I was raped Mr. Scott."

Dan shrugged, "If that's what you tell yourself. But I think you should be a little more self-less and think of Nathan here and all the dreams he'd be throwing away for your mistake."

Haley couldn't believe him. It took everything in her to keep from lashing out at him, "This conversation is over Dan. Leave or else."

Dan got up, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." He turned away, just leaving the spare key behind.


	29. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hey guys! Quick little note. I realized I wasn't very clear about something in the chapter I just posted. **NATHAN IS THE FATHER.** Both Nathan and Haley are trying to keep the truth about the paternity from Dan in order to protect their child. So sorry for the confusion! Thank you to the people who brought that to my attention! Hope you liked the chapter. I promise to update ASAP!


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Like I promised, I've been writing non-stop during my free time. Sorry about the confusion with the last chapter. Unfortunately this story is coming to a close because, I finally, finally, finally have it all planned out. It should be a couple chapters until that though. Please read and review! Enjoy this one!

------------------------------

Brooke swung open the apartment door, "Hey Haley! We have to do something about that husband of your's. He insists on me going out to get chicken noodle soup. And I said to him, 'But Nathan, its chicken noodle freaking soup. I can get that from the cafeteria.' But then Nathan's all like 'It needs to have extra noodle Brooke.' And I swear he looked like he was telling me how to save the world. So here is your life or death……soup."

Brooke had made it to the bedroom only to find Haley crying gently and biting her nails. She immediately dropped the soup on the dresser and sat down beside Haley. "It'll get easier honey. Trust me I can come up with tons of stuff for you to do. You know how I get with projects."

Haley wiped her eyes and smiled faintly, "No, it's not that Brooke."

"Well, what is it?" Brooke said with concern and sincerity.

Haley studied Brooke's face for a moment and then said, "It's Dan. He came over here today. He found the spare key, and I couldn't even get up to stop him. It was awful, then he starts asking me about the baby and the rape. And he clearly thinks that the baby is Mike's, so he threatened me. He told me to leave with the baby or else."

Brooke's jaw dropped. She reached over and began rubbing Haley's arm, "Don't listen to a word of it. Dan Scott is the biggest ass who ever lived. You can't let him get to you."

Haley nodded, "I know, it's just scary. And I'm scared for my baby Brooke. I don't know whether its safer to lie to Dan or tell him the truth. I just don't know."

Brooke contemplated this for a moment. She then jumped off the bed, "Alright. Dan Scott is not going to ruin things for you and Nathan. That won't happen. Nathan won't let it happen. In fact, I won't let it happen. Lucas won't let it happen. Karen won't let it happen. And if Peyton would come back from wherever the hell she disappeared to, she wouldn't let it happen. You have an amazing support system."

Haley took a deep breath, and then laughed, "Where DID Peyton go?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Who knows at this point. So what did Nathan say when you called and told him?" She could only imagine his reaction.

Haley bit her lip, "I haven't yet."

Brooke opened her mouth to yell but Haley beat her to it, "YET! I will, don't worry."

Brooke reached for the soup and handed it to Haley, "Good. Because you guys deserve to be happy for once. More than anyone else."

Haley blew on the steaming cup of chicken noodle, "You would think so. But the bad stuff just keeps coming."

Brooke sighed, "Well are you okay now?"

Haley shrugged, "I'm better. But can you do me a quick favor?" Brooke nodded. "Can you take the spare key with you on the way out?"

"Sure thing. Love ya tutorwife." Brooke closed the door behind her, leaving Haley feeling slightly safer with her extra noodles.

-----------------------

Lucas and Nathan were on their way to basketball practice, "Man, when's the last time we just went out."

Nathan shrugged, "Way too long ago. Life's been really sucky for a long time."

Lucas agreed, "Yeah, well, let's change that. Let's go have fun."

Nathan turned to face Lucas, "Bed rest, remember? Two weeks."

"Alright, two weeks from now then. We can have fun like the old days." Lucas remembered milk balloon fights and road trips.

Nathan sighed, "Two weeks from now, I still have a kid on the way. I think my days of fun are pretty much over."

Lucas was taken aback by this, "Nate, I thought you wanted this baby."

Nathan scrambled to respond, "No, don't get me wrong, I do. It's just hard to see an era end, in such an awful way too. And I'm scared to death of being a father."

Lucas slapped him on the back, "Look at the way you take care of Haley. And don't even think of denying it. You're going to be an amazing dad."

Nathan shook his head, "I didn't really have the best example to follow."

Lucas held open the door to the gym, "Well good thing you didn't follow him then."

----------------------------------

Nathan tried to sneak in quietly, gently placing his duffel and backpack on the couch. He crept up to the bedroom door and then leaped onto the bed, landing beside Haley.

"How was the first day?" He asked.

Haley sighed, "Good, I guess. Thanks for the soup." She tried to smile convincingly.

Nathan could already tell, "What's wrong? Did Brooke mess that up because I made it very clear to her, _extra noodle_."

Haley laughed, "No, Brooke was great. I'm okay."

Nathan reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears, "What's up Hales? You're really quiet."

Haley adjusted her body, so she was laying on her side, facing him, "I had a visitor today."

Nathan smiled, "Who?"

Haley knew he wasn't going to take this well, "Dan."

Nathan's jaw dropped and he immediately tensed, "What?!"

Haley nodded slowly, "He, uh, came in and threatened me. He said me and my 'bastard baby' would screw up your life. He told me to leave or else."

Nathan inched closer and pulled her into his chest. She rested her head on her hands and curled up against him, "I'm so so sorry Haley." He began to trace circles on her back, waiting until he could feel her heart race slow. "So he didn't figure out that the baby is mine?"

"Nope. Not a clue. He also…he blamed the rape on me. Said I was asking for it." Haley's words were pained.

Nathan immediately felt a hot flash of anger, "No. No Haley. Don't let my ass of a father get to you. You did not ask for it. Mike is the only one to blame."

Haley sighed, "I know, I just can't help it. It makes me think…and doubt myself. I don't know what's better though. Dan knowing the paternity or not knowing. Because either way, he's not happy."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "I think it's better that he doesn't know. Any kid's life is better without Dan Scott there to screw it up."

Haley turned around, and placed her hands on his chest, "But what if he hurts us because he thinks the baby is Mike's."

Nathan gripped her tighter, "No. That won't happen. Don't worry about my father anymore Haley. I'll take care of it. Okay?"

Haley felt a few tears fall gracefully down her cheeks, "Not really Nathan. It felt just like that night with Mike. I couldn't stop him. I was defenseless all over again. A creepy guy was able to just walk right into our home, and I couldn't even move."

Nathan kissed her forehead again, "I'm so sorry Haley. But you're safe now. We'll get rid of the spare key, and even if you are the tiniest bit suspicious, call my cell phone."

Haley closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest beside her hands, "I can't feel helpless anymore. I just want to be happy again."

Nathan whispered, "I promise Hales, we will be." And neither of them moved until the next morning.

---------------------

Nathan knocked on Lucas' bedroom door. He was early for the first time, "Luke! Let's go!"

Lucas pulled open the door, "Hey. You're…..early…."

Nathan just nodded, "Yep."

"But…you're never…early.." Lucas stuttered.

Nathan shrugged, "Well, I am now. So let's not ruin it. Come on." He turned around and walked back to the car. Lucas followed after closing the door behind him. He got in the car, and studied Nathan's face for a moment. It was completely expressionless, "Ok. What happened now?"

Nathan hesitated, "Nothing."

Lucas sighed, "Haley's my best friend. I deserve to know."

Nathan stopped the car, "Dan's threatening Haley."

"WHAT?!" Lucas practically screamed.

Nathan simply shook his head, "He doesn't know I'm the father. He thinks it's Mike."

"Well, that's a good thing. He can't screw up your kid's life." Lucas seemed more hopeful at the thought.

Nathan was a cross between angry and dismal, "That's what I thought. But now he's saying raising a kid that's not mine will ruin my dreams. He told Haley to leave or else."

Lucas laughed bitterly, "When the hell is Dan going to stop ruining lives?!"

Nathan stared straight ahead, "Probably when someone forces him to." He left the conversation at that, and started the car again.

"Listen Nate," Lucas said after a minute, "Leave this to me. You worry about Haley, I'm going to take care of Dan."

Nathan contemplated the possible outcomes in his head, "You sure about this?"

Lucas nodded determinedly, "Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I'll think of something. Don't worry."

Nathan somewhat smiled, "You have no idea how many times people have told me that this year. And yet it gets harder to try and not worry every time."

Lucas unbuckled as they pulled up to the school, "Seriously, don't worry little brother. Some day, you two will have the perfect life just to make up for this hellish year. I promise."

Nathan looked unconvinced, "You sure you want to make a promise you can't keep?"

Lucas was already thinking about what to do with Dan, "I can keep this one."

-------------

"Hey Luke, I'm early again! Want a ride?" Nathan called pounding on the door.

There was no response. Nathan sighed, "Come on, I'm here. Get your ass out of bed."

After about five minutes, Nathan gave up and walked to the car. As he turned around he heard the door swing open, "Nate! Wait up."

"No it's fine. Get your beauty sleep." Nathan mocked.

Lucas smiled in reply, "Well thanks for thinking of me. But I don't need a ride today. I have some stuff to do."

Nathan sighed again, "Alright. I'll stop bugging you every morning I guess."

Lucas didn't really have to say much more, "Haley?"

Nathan nodded, "I don't know what to do. She just sits there all day, not even trying to do anything. Of all things to defeat her…it's bed rest? It just doesn't make sense."

Lucas shrugged, "Give her time. Haley will be fine, she just needs to realize it."

Nathan was clearly distraught, "Yeah, I guess. So you sure you don't need a ride?"

Lucas headed back inside, holding the door open, "Yeah I got to get going myself. See you later."

-----------------

Lucas pounded his fist against Dan Scott's door. It swung open and Dan was standing there, shocked, "Can I help you son?"

This caused Lucas to be only more outraged, "Since when have I been your son? And since when have you given a crap about Nathan and Haley?!"

Dan's face relaxed with realization, "I've always cared about Nathan and his future. And at this point, I think Haley's in the way of that."

Lucas clenched his fists, "Haley gave Nathan a future. She is his future. Don't ruin that for either of them."

Dan shrugged, "I'm not ruining anything-"

Lucas interjected, "No, but you are. Leave Nathan and Haley alone."

"Or what?" Dan smiled in delight.

Lucas used all his fury to slam his fist into Dan's face, full swing. "There's no way in hell you're going to play grandfather to my niece of nephew."

Dan wiped the blood off his chin, "So it is Nathan's?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah but that means nothing to you. Because neither Nathan nor I think of you as a father. So this kid, is in no way related to you."

Dan was silent for a minute, absorbing the news. Lucas continued, "The only way Nathan's dreams will be ruined are if you try to interfere. Haley and this baby are the most important thing to him, and if you take them away, then his life will fall apart. Haley knows how important basketball is, and his dreams mean everything to her. She's not going to ruin that for him, she loves him too much. So will you please, for once in your miserable life, keep to yourself? Aren't you sick of messing with people's lives?"

Dan studied Lucas' face. He reached for the doorknob behind him, "Fair enough."

Lucas was temporarily stunned, he expected more of a struggle, "Good. Because Dan if you screw up things for them, all the guilt that's been piling up through your life will hit you before I can."

"Alright. Goodbye Lucas." Dan said, his expression unreadable.

Lucas just turned around and walked away, replaying the strange confrontation in his head, without saying another word.

----------------

Lucas still managed to get to school on time, he walked over to his locker and dropped his bag by his feet in order to open his locker.

"Hey Luke, what was up with you this morning?" Nathan cut straight to the point.

Lucas looked at him and then turned back to his locker, not sure how he would react, "I……uh…..went to see Dan."

Nathan exploded, "What?!"

Lucas still didn't look up, "I told you I would take care of it."

Nathan moved closer, and lowered his voice, "How? What happened?"

Lucas finally looked Nathan in the eye, "I punched him."

"Punched who?!" Brooke popped out of nowhere, causing both the guys to jump a little bit.

Lucas laughed a little and wrapped his arm around her, "Dan. I told him off. He won't bug you guys anymore."

Nathan shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that Luke."

"But I did. And it worked." Lucas smiled.

Nathan returned the smile gratefully, "Thanks."

Lucas shrugged, "Of course. I made a promise."

"So…you guys miss me?" A familiar voice interjected.

Brooke turned around slowly, a smile beginning to stretch across her face, "P. Sawyer?"

Peyton was standing there smiling, "I'm back!"

Brooke squealed and threw her arms around Peyton's neck, "I missed you!" Brooke then stepped back and slapped Peyton's arm, "You can't just leave for months without warning."

Peyton just laughed, "Brooke, I missed you too." She looked around at Nathan and Lucas who both welcomed her back with big hugs.

"So, where's Haley?" Peyton asked completely oblivious.

Nathan and Lucas exchanged a glance, "Home."

Peyton looked confused, "Home?! Haley James Scott never misses school."

Brooke mumbled, "Ummm."

Peyton noticed the three of them exchanging glances, "What did I miss?!"

Brooke laughed to herself and swung her arm around Peyton as her face grew serious again, "Well…"


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Listen, I'm so sorry that my updates are so slow, but unfortunately I have a life outside of my love for One Tree Hill, and it tends to take up a lot of time. So please just be patient, and don't give up on me! Please read and review, you have no idea how much each review means to me. Enjoy this one!

------------------------------

Haley was flipping through the various soap operas, all of them with some cheesy title about the world and life. Eventually she sighed and settled on one she had sort of been watching daily, though she would never admit it. Not even to herself. Watching soap opera's used to make Haley feel like she was wasting away her own life, but now she felt relieved because half of the people on the show had it worse than her. Haley was hooked as Sophie swallowed a whole bottle of pills, because her step brother, Louis, threatened to kill Rick, the love of her life, if Sophie were to tell anyone about Louis abusing her. Haley got choked up as she watched, helpless to do anything, as Sophie closed her eyes for the last time. Haley blinked back to reality when the phone started ringing.

"Damn soap operas. This is why I don't watch them. Complete trash. I can't wait until I have homework to keep me busy again." She muttered to herself, while quickly wiping away any trace of tears from her eyes.

"Hello?" Haley muted the TV so she could hear the person on the other end.

"Haley?" A man asked.

Haley's breath caught, "Who…who is this?"

"I'm sorry, it's Principal Turner. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk." Haley felt like a paranoid idiot when she immediately recognized her kindhearted principal.

"Of course, I have more than enough free time these days." Haley guiltily shut off the TV all together, even though Rick was discovering Sophie's lifeless body.

"Yes, I understand you're on bed rest now?" Principal Turner asked.

Haley hated talking about her pregnancy with her principal; it was just thoroughly uncomfortable, "Yes, but in about a week I can finally go back to school."

Principal Turner paused, "That's what I was calling about Haley. I called you myself because quite frankly, you're one of Tree Hill's best students and the most prized tutor in our program."

Haley loved school and tutoring, the same way Nathan loved basketball, "Thank you Principal Turner. You know that means the world to me."

"Haley, I think you should be worrying about other things at this time; such as your personal health. I don't think you should be in any rush to get back to school." Principal Turner chose his words carefully.

Haley laughed, "No really. I feel worse sitting at home than I ever do at school."

He sighed, "Haley, the school has made the decision that for your own good, we would not like you to return for the rest of the school year."

It was as if she was just slapped across the face unexpectedly, leaving no time to react; just a stinging pain. She paused trying to gain the words, but the growing lump in her throat made that difficult.

Haley tried to stay composed, "But, Mr. Turner…my doctor says it's perfectly okay for me to return to school."

Mr. Turner seemed like saying this was just as hard for him as it was for her to hear it, "Haley, in respect to your honesty to the school about your personal life, I'll be honest with you. It's about more than your health."

Haley was starting to tear again, making Sophie's death suddenly seem really stupid, "What is it then?"

"You're married and pregnant, in high school, not to mention, you were raped earlier this year. The school doesn't think it's a good idea to have our valedictorian in a maternity gown. It doesn't send a good message to the other students, or their family members." The Principal admittedly sighed.

Haley took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She didn't know what to say. She thought of yelling, crying, pressing for questions but she couldn't say anything, "I….thank you. For being honest with me. I….I really appreciate it."

"I'm sorry Haley, I really am." He said sounding truly disappointed.

"Yeah…" Haley slammed the receiver down so he wouldn't hear the sobs she'd been trying to keep down.

--------------------------------

Nathan was trying to not be distracted by Brooke's blabbering in the backseat, "Hey Lucas?"

Lucas had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, despite her inability to sit still, and replied to Nathan, "Yeah?"

"Think you could keep your girlfriend quiet before she causes me to get into an accident and kill us all?" Nathan looked at them in the rearview mirror and smiled. Brooke's jaw dropped, clearly offended.

She leaned forward so that she was crouching between Nathan and Peyton, "Excuse me for being excited. But my best friend just came back into existence, and my other best friend gets to start walking again in a few days."

Nathan nodded, "Well do you think you could just keep all of those happy thoughts to yourself so I can drive? You're worse than a two year old, clapping and jumping around back there."

This only caused Brooke to smile more, "You're going to need the practice soon enough."

Nathan felt his stomach lurch forward and the wheels swerve a bit, "Are you trying to kill us all Brooke?"

Lucas gently pulled Brooke back into her seat, "You're going to give the guy a heart attack."

Brooke sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll calm down. You know why I love this baby?"

Peyton chimed into the conversation, "Because you get to corrupt it?"

Brooke snapped back but couldn't help but smile too, "I will not corrupt the naley baby. I'm just going to have the best time spoiling it."

Nathan stopped this from going any farther, "Okay, can we PLEASE stop the baby talk? We're almost there and we don't want to freak Haley out either."

Peyton used this to change the topic, "I can't wait to see her! And to see how she and that baby look!"

All at once, the chorus of Lucas, Nathan and Brooke stated flatly, "No."

Peyton's eyes widened, "Um…what?"

Lucas leaned forward, "We don't talk about the belly."

Peyton stuttered, "But it's been months, I can't just pretend not to notice."

Brooke was having the best time dressing Haley and knew perfectly well what kind of comments made Haley feel like a whale, "Choose your words carefully. Really carefully. But the boys are wrong, you should definitely say something."

Nathan parked the car, "Okay, she's going to love this. You excited?"

Peyton gulped, "No. Now I'm nervous."

Brooke laughed and patted Peyton on the back, sympathetically, "Don't worry kiddo, you'll get the hang of it quickly."

----------------

Haley sat there sobbing silently as the fourth hour in the "Days Come and Go" Marathon began. The whole town of Carson was being terrorized by a mysterious stalker, which gave her the perfect excuse for her crying that had been non-stop since Turner's phone call. When each character met his or her end, Haley had a better reason to keep crying.

The front door creaked open and Haley felt as if she had just been caught doing something horribly wrong. "Hey Hales!" Nathan called cheerfully.

Haley panicked and wiped her eyes on the bed sheets. She dipped her fingers in her bottle of water and pressed it to her eyelids, hoping to make them less red. "Hi. You know where to find me."

Nathan dropped his bags and went to the bedroom, motioning for everyone to wait a minute, "I have a surprise for you."

Haley smiled hoping Nathan would somehow look past her puffy eyes and flushed cheeks, "What is it?"

Nathan felt his face fall as he realized how clearly upset Haley had been, "What happened Hales?" He asked softly as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Haley rubbed her eyes and continued smiling, "Oh it was nothing." Nathan didn't look convinced yet. She rolled her eyes and laughed at herself, "It was just the stupid soap opera I was watching."

Nathan over to the muted TV, in which a young woman was cradling a dying little girl in her arms, "You never watch these things…"

Haley shrugged and laughed once more, "And this is why."

Nathan was still unsure of whether or not to believe her, "Are you sure that's it?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, stop worrying about me. Now what's my surprise?"

Nathan told himself to stop doubting her and smiled, "Will you promise not to be mad at me before I ask?"

Haley didn't like the sound of this, "Nathan." Nathan widened his eyes like a puppy, purely trying to guilt her into it. "Fine. I promise."

Nathan seemed pleased, and began to lift Haley off the bed. She immediately realized what he was doing and grumbled in frustration, "Nathan. I hate it when you do this."

Nathan's eyebrow quirked up, "It's bridal style. What's wrong with that? You haven't complained in the past."

Haley groaned, "No. This just makes me feel like an old lady who can't walk."

Nathan gave her a reprimanding look, "You promised."

Haley sighed and crossed her arms, "Carry me away."

"Good, now cover your eyes." He gently cradled her up into his arms and carefully walked out to the couch where Brooke, Peyton and Lucas had been patiently waiting. He placed her on the couch opposite them and then sat down next to her. "Okay. Open."

Haley never liked surprises, but when she saw all her best friends smiling at her, she changed her mind, "OH MY GOD. PEYTON'S ALIVE?!"

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes, "Jeez guys! Give me a break." She ran over and hugged Haley tightly.

"Haley, you look amazing! I can't believe you and Nate are finally having a baby!" Peyton squealed almost Brooke-like.

Haley was a little sensitive about the size of her growing stomach, but she blushed and smiled, "I can't really believe it either."

Nathan couldn't help but smile too. He was scared to death of this baby and the responsibility he was going to be handed in a few months. But at the same time, nothing made him happier than having a baby with Haley.

Peyton sat back down next to Brooke, "Well I wouldn't have missed any of this for the world."

Brooke was still a little bitter, "Really? Because you missed a lot of it."

Peyton slapped her on the arm, "Hey! I'm back in time for Graduation, isn't that what matters most?"

That one word caused Haley's excitement to completely die all at once. She bit her lip and smiled, "Yeah. Graduation's really important."

Lucas laughed, "That's an understatement coming from you. You've been looking forward to that day since you first started doing homework."

Haley could feel the tears starting to build up, she mumbled miserably while forcing a smile, "Yeah, dreamed of it ever since I was little."

Nathan immediately could tell she was about to sob, "Hales? What's wrong? You still get to graduate."

Brooke reached over Peyton and Lucas to just to slap Nathan's shoulder. She mouthed "H-O-R-M-O-N-E-S"

Haley continued to go on despite her voice trembling, "I mean, the cap and gown, the feeling of completion….my my….valedictorian speech." She knew she lost control the second she even thought the word 'valedictorian'. Brooke was the first one up and over to comfort her.

"Haley. It'll be everything you dreamed of. Don't worry. You're out of bed rest by then. It's months away." Brooke said while soothingly rubbing her back.

Haley could only shake her head. Lucas tried now, "Hales, you're going to get to graduate. There's no problem."

Haley looked up at them, face completely red and stricken with tears, "Principal Turner called today. He said it wasn't appropriate to have me be the valedictorian. In fact, the school thinks I should just finish my education from home. But don't worry. They'll…they'll just…mail my diploma to me!" She sobbed out.

Nathan's heart dropped. Lucas sat stunned. Brooke immediately pulled Haley's head onto her chest, "Oh Haley."

Haley wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry guys. I don't really feel up to hanging out right now. I'd rather just go to bed."

Nathan got up to carry her back but Lucas nodded, implying he would. "Come on Haley."

She didn't say anything. Haley just wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as he carried her back down the hall.

----------------------

Brooke had her hand over her heart, "That poor girl."

Nathan was pacing, looking neither mad nor sad, just confused, "How can they do this to her? She can't handle anything more problems Brooke. She can't handle this. Can they even do this?!"

Brooke was just as enraged, if not more, "No! It's totally not right. You're not allowed to ban pregnant people from school. You know, I'm sure my dad has an excellent lawyer…"

Peyton raised her hand, "Do I get an opinion?"

Brooke and Nathan looked her way in response. Peyton straightened up, "It's you."

Nathan spoke first, "Um…what?"

"Her problem is the way you're all treating her." Peyton said bluntly.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Sorry, I change my mind. The friend who hasn't been around for months doesn't get a valid opinion." Peyton shot her a dirty glare. Brooke smiled and shrugged.

Nathan was troubled by her opinion. He was trying his damn hardest to be everything Haley needed, "What do you mean? What else are we supposed to do?"

Brooke spoke almost mockingly, "Yeah, Peyton. Care to explain?"

Peyton shrugged, "Just think about it. Yeah Haley's been through…well shit. She's been through some serious shit this year."

Brooke mumbled, "Now THAT is an understatement."

Peyton ignored her, "But after a while, you need to stop babying her."

Nathan laughed incredulously, "You're kidding right?! Babying her?! Peyton, maybe you missed out but when someone is raped, attacked, finds out they're pregnant in high school, hospitalized and kicked out of school….this is NOT babying her."

Peyton's eyes widened and her hands went up in defense, "Whoa! Okay, both of you need to retract claws and listen for a minute."

Brooke and Nathan didn't say anything.

"Okay. We all know Haley is a strong woman. If she wasn't she wouldn't have made it to today without even more problems. But whenever anything goes wrong, you can't all run to her and pick her up time after time. She has to learn to pick herself up. She's never going to get to see her own strength, unless that's her only option." Peyton knew Haley could do it. If anyone could, Haley could.

Nathan pointed to the bedroom, "Peyton. She can't even walk at the moment."

Peyton paused, "I didn't mean that literally Nathan."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I meant, that she kind of needs some help at the moment. I didn't protect Haley well enough in the past and now I'm never going to let that happen again. She needs to be protected, we're not just going to ditch her and watch her struggle. Right Brooke?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows apologetically, "Sorry Nate. I see what Peyton's saying. Haley needs to get through the rest of this by herself. It's time."

Nathan felt like he was just stabbed in the back. He thought for sure Brooke would be on his side, "Brooke! I'm not just going to stand back and watch her get hurt. I promised to protect her."

"You can still do that. Just do it from afar. Give her space to fall and get up herself. If she really can't get through this herself then you can step in. But we both know she can Nate. She just doesn't know it yet." Brooke smiled at Peyton, "Sorry by the way, I can be a little bitter sometimes."

Peyton nodded and smiled back, "Really? I never would have guessed." Brooke laughed quietly. She and Peyton clashed heads all the time.

Nathan sat down and sighed, ignoring the both of them temporarily, "You really think this is what's best for her?"

Both Peyton and Brooke replied, "Yes."

Peyton looked at Brooke and pointed to Nathan, "Since when did he get so…."

Brooke finished her thought, "-watch dog like? It's kind of creepy sometimes."

Nathan put his head in his hands, "Can you really blame me? Just look at the mess of this year."

Brooke rested her hand on his shoulder, "She can do this."

Nathan looked to her, "I know. I just…I don't like to see her hurt."

Brooke patted him gently, "I know."

------------

Lucas laid Haley across the bed and then climbed down next to her. Both of them rolled onto their backs, hands folded on their stomachs. Both of them were listening to the silence, getting lost in their own thoughts.

Lucas knew that sometimes all his best friend needed was some quiet time in order to find her own voice. He was carefully studying the ceiling. It was barren and beaten up, holding no source of hope or inspiration for either of them.

"You know how you're Dad came in here and scared the crap out of me?" Haley said still looking up at the white ceiling.

Lucas immediately thought of his confrontation with Dan about this very subject, "Yeah." How could he forget really? It was beyond odd.

"That's what scares me the most." Haley stated.

"The fact that stuff like that happens everyday. It's not preventable. And sometimes you're not going to have anyone there to help you, and it's just going to be you." Haley was almost whispering.

Lucas waited to say something.

"Throughout all of these horrible experiences, I honestly would have died without my friends and family Luke. I truly believe that. I would have lost myself." Haley continued. "And what scares me even more than all of that, is what about the people who don't have anyone? What happens to them Luke?"

"Well, they fight it out themselves." Lucas knew that they either fought or lost.

Haley rubbed her hand over her baby bump, "It scares me to bring my baby into a world where that can happen."

Lucas pulled her hand away from her belly and squeezed it, "Haley you are always going to have someone. Your baby is always going to have someone. Okay?"

Haley finally looked to him, "But what about the other people Luke?"

Lucas stared back, long and hard. Was he supposed to tell her that sometimes they don't make it? Haley smiled bitterly, knowing the answer, and turned away. Lucas thought of something and smiled. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "Okay Haley. You're right. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Haley spoke without the same inspiration, "What can I do really?"

Lucas nodded, "That's a good question to start with. Take all your fears and fight Haley. Do something about it."

Haley finally smiled, realizing something, "Thanks Luke."

Lucas got off the bed and shrugged, "That's what I'm here for." Haley smiled as he held his arms open. She slowly walked into them and squeezed him tightly. Lucas kissed the top of her head before closing the door behind him.

Haley slowly walked back to the bed and collapsed on her back again. She thought about what Lucas had said more and looked back to the ceiling. Except this time when she stared at the white surface, it was like seeing through a different lens. She saw the scratches and chipping paint that were desperately calling out for a new coat. They were ready for a clean, fresh start. All she had to do was paint over them. Haley took a deep breath, and realized she hadn't felt like she'd truly breathed in months.

-------------------


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I want to know whether or not you want to see Naley's baby be a boy or a girl, and any name suggestions and why. I have my own idea for this, but I'm completely open to new ideas if I hear some good ones. So please review with your feedback. I want to hear anything! Enjoy this chapter! The next one is the last and it jumps ahead a bit!

------------------------------

Nathan was shaking his head, but he had a huge smile on his face when he found Lucas at his locker after school, "Man, I don't know what you said to her but it worked."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. But he already knew the answer. Lucas knew after their conversation the other night that Haley had an idea, and once that happened there was no stopping her. 

Nathan shook his head again, "She won't tell me anything. But she's always on the phone with people, writing things down, typing things, and researching on the internet. I swear if she could pace she would."

Lucas chuckled, "That's Haley when she has a project alright."

Nathan sighed, "Well whatever you said, I really appreciate it. I haven't seen her like this in a long time." It had killed him over these past months, watching Haley go through more and more until she seemed like she was just surviving, not really living. "You gave her a purpose that she was really looking for."

Lucas had told Haley nearly the same thing, "I didn't give her a purpose. She just finally realized it. I talked her through to it. Haley would've found it eventually though."

Nathan asked suspiciously, "Do you know what it is then?"

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "I have an idea, but if Haley's not telling, don't even ask me."

Nathan sighed passive aggressively, "It's okay. I promised to step back and let her do this herself. So that's what I'm doing." It wasn't easy for Nathan either, and everyone around him knew that. It was like telling a watchdog to go lie down; he had no idea how to not do his job. Nathan's most important duty had become protecting Haley from the world. 

"So I'm guessing that means you're not going to threaten legal action against the school?" Lucas asked somewhat cautiously, because they both knew what the school was doing was not right.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not. You all said that I had to let her fight this one."

Lucas nodded, "I think that if Haley just starts to put the pieces back together herself, the rest will fall into place. Don't worry so much Nate, except for the whole 'you're having a baby' thing. You should worry about that."

Nathan's eyes widened, "I'm not worried."

Lucas was shocked to hear this, "Really?"

Nathan nodded, "No, I'm scared shitless."

--------------------

Haley had papers strewn across the bed, a pen in one hand, and her cell phone in the other, with her laptop sitting on her lap in the middle of it all. Thank god it was the last day of her bedrest and she could have a bigger workspace starting tomorrow. 

"Haley?" Brooke's voice interrupted the intense thinking mode that Haley had been in the whole day.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm in the bedroom. Surprise." She said with no humor. Brooke opened the door and surveyed the mess.

"It's the last month of school in senior year. What work are you possibly doing?" Brooke sincerely wondered.

Haley rubbed her face and sighed, "This work isn't really school related."

Brooke lightened instantly. School wasn't her forte anyways. "Oooh, what is it then?"

Haley shrugged it off and started gathering the papers together, "It's nothing yet, just a work in progress."

Brooke sat down and pleaded, "Please tell me Haley. I'm such a good friend, and I'm really good with keeping secrets."

Haley raised her eyebrows in doubt, "You're good with keeping secrets?"

Brooke smiled guiltily, "Please tell me!"

Haley mulled it over in her head, not responding. After a long minute she sighed, giving in. "Okay, but don't tell anyone yet. Basically I'm trying to create an organization for teenage girls who are rape victims. It would be a support group ranging in all kinds of help services. Support for coping, learning to move on and be independent again, even helping to get legal justice. Basically, I just felt that it would be nice to have a group to offer comfort and support for those who aren't able to make it on their own yet, a place to go for those who don't know what to do next, and at the same time help those who want their independence back."

Brooke was smiling, practically beaming with pride, "Haley, that's truly brilliant."

Haley bit her lip, "You really think so?"

Brooke nodded, "Seriously, it's an amazing idea. So how much progress have you made?"

Haley unleashed a huge grin as she reached for her laptop, "So far I have my lawyer Ben on board. He's willing to work out some kind of arrangement with my organization and his firm, to help girls who need legal action. I'm working on setting up a website, email address, and hotline. I need to come up with a headquarters and figure out volunteering or staffing. 

And I need to figure out how to advertise."

Brooke laughed, "Wow, you do have a lot going on. Don't forget you're having a baby too Haley. You're like SuperTutorMomWife now. Your title's getting too long."

Haley laughed, "Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten about it. It's hard when you're blowing up by the minute. Nathan loves it though."

Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise, "That's…kinky?" 

Haley laughed again and crumpled her face in slight disgust, "Not like that Brooke, I mean he thinks it's amusing or something. He smiles whenever I talk about it and whenever the baby kicks Nathan looks like he just won the lottery."

Brooke believed it, Nathan loved this baby more than he even realized, "I bet. Well, how can I help you with this organization?"

Haley scanned Brooke's face, "Sure you want to commit to this? Because I will take you up on that offer."

Brooke nodded and clapped her hands excitedly, "Please put me to work!"

Haley referred to the checklist on her computer, "Okay, can you recruit Mouth to help with the website and email address? Can you work out getting it's own hotline or phone number? Or do you want to figure out how staffing or volunteering would work? Or what about the headquarters? Are you good at advertising?"

Brooke laughed and interrupted, "Whoa. Okay Haley. You need more help."

----------------

It felt weird for Nathan to come home now, because for the first time in what felt like forever he didn't know the exact location of his wife. "Hales?"

People said that pregnant women glowed, but Nathan had a feeling that that was only one reason behind his beaming wife, "Hey baby!" Haley walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

Nathan smiled, "You can walk."

Haley laughed, "It's a miracle!"

"What did you do all day?"He asked curiously.

Haley sighed in exhaust, "So much work. But I haven't sat down once today. I've done everything on my feet."

Nathan couldn't stop himself, "Haley don't you think that maybe you should take it slow the first day back on your feet?"

Haley groaned and walked to the kitchen. She really wanted another bowl of Cap'n Crunch. "Listen Nathan," Haley began while reaching for the box and walking back over to the counter, "I've spent all day pacing, walking and standing and I'm perfectly fine."

Nathan sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. It's my instinct to worry about you."

Haley nodded as she began chewing her first bite of her new favorite cereal, "I know but you worry too much. It's really completely unnecess-" Haley made a sour face and stopped chewing. 

Nathan laughed, "Bad milk?"

Haley didn't laugh in response though. She instead put down her bowl and placed a hand on her belly, biting her lip in pain. Nathan's stomach dropped and he instinctively moved closer, looking at her stomach in alarm, "What? What is it Haley? Are you okay?"

Haley was still in pain but she nodded, instantly relieving Nathan a little bit, "The baby's kicking like crazy."

Nathan couldn't fight the smile that instantly appeared. He reached forward with a slightly shaking hand to feel. Haley guided his hand to where her's had been. He felt the little nudge and lit up. That tiny little fist bump sent an immediate wave of joy and rush of adrenaline through Nathan's whole body. It was a scary wake up call to how real this baby was, but it was also the best feeling in the world. Nathan wouldn't give it up for anything.

Haley looked up at Nathan's beaming face. She couldn't help but find it adorable watching her husband get to finally interact with their baby. Haley got to do it all the time; she has to share the same space with the baby for 9 straight months. And though Nathan didn't lie when he said he was scared, he was also so clearly in love with this baby already.

"You know, the baby only kicks when you're around." Haley whispered, feeling almost that she was interrupting a moment between them. But she knew that hearing that would just make Nathan happier. 

Nathan looked at her, still smiling like a goofy fool. He didn't say anything because words couldn't really properly describe what he wanted to say. Nathan just cupped her face with his other hand and kissed her passionately but gently. But he was careful not to move his other hand away from the baby.

-------------------

Haley clapped her hands together in conclusion, looking down at the various faces of her friends seated on the couch. "So that's basically what the organization is about. Any questions?"

Mouth raised his hand, causing Haley to smile, "Yes Mouth?"

"What do we need to do?" He asked, eager to help just like Brooke said they all would be.

Haley nodded and grabbed a stack of papers, "Okay you're all in?"

The group collectively nodded and murmured approvals. Brooke smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. Lucas always laughed to himself when she did that.

"Mouth you need to set up a website and email address. Here's my laptop, you can get started." Haley passed her laptop over to Mouth who took it to the kitchen table. "Lucas you can figure out fundraising and budgeting. Skills you can work out getting it's own hotline or phone number. Contact stuff. Here are my notes on that." She passed a huge stack of papers to both of them as they also went to go sit down. "Brooke you can figure out how we would do staffing or volunteering." Like with Lucas, Haley rummaged up yet another stack of papers with information on that to pass to her. "And Peyton you can work on advertising for working and victims. You might need to work with Brooke while she's figuring out the staffing." Peyton nodded. 

Haley sighed, and looked over her checklist. "I am going to go find a headquarters. The sooner you guys can do all of this, the better. Thank you all so much! My cell phone is on if you need me." She grabbed her keys, gathered her papers and headed to the door when someone caught her arm.

"Haley?" Nathan asked.

Haley was so involved with getting all this done that just touching her was like pulling her out of a robot-like trance, "Yeah?"

Nathan shrugged, "What can I do?"

Haley smiled, "Oh Nathan, I'm sorry. You can-"

Nathan finished her sentence, hopeful, "-come with you?" He would've insisted on coming with her even if she had assigned him a task like everyone else. 

Haley was planning on going alone but she figured Nathan couldn't hurt, "Oh alright, that's good."

Nathan closed the door behind them, "Okay, so are we looking for a place to rent?"

Haley sighed, "Well I'm thinking that if we have a hotline, website, and email address. All we should need is an official place to meet weekly, and a number to call." She opened the driver's door and hopped inside.

Nathan bent down on the passenger side, "Sure you don't want me to drive?"

Haley immediately shrugged this idea off as she shook her head, "I have an idea, a way to save money, but I need to make sure it's okay with someone first."

While Nathan didn't like Haley running all over the place, constantly in motion, he was happy to see her determined and driven again.

-----------------------------------

Nathan noticed Haley's fingers nervously tracing circles around the edge of her glass. He reached over and placed a steady hand over hers. Haley continued talking, "I just know that if I had had a place like that to go to, I would have felt less alienated and helpless. I want to prevent other girls from feeling like that. It seems silly to rent an office when we'd only be using it once a week. And it's so homey and comfortable here that it seems like a suitable environment. But only if you're up for it of course."

Karen was smiling proudly, "Haley, of course you can use the café."

Haley felt an enormous weight lift off her shoulders as she sighed in relief, "Oh Karen, thank you so much. You really have no idea how important this is to me."

Karen shook her head, "I can see how much you care about this. And I'm so proud of you for taking your awful experience and using it create a positive one for others. I'm honored to help out."

Haley released Nathan's hand so she could give Karen a well deserved hug. "I wouldn't be here today if it hadn't been for my own support system. I want to give that to other girls who feel they don't have one."

Karen simply smiled, "Okay so when do you need the café?"

Nathan watched amusedly as Haley switched into business mode, reaching for her papers. "I was thinking a three hour morning session and a three hour evening session, each once a week, making it more accessible. What days would work best for you?"

"Well I think Saturday mornings would work and Sunday evenings are quiet. How does that sound?" Karen sipped her coffee.

Haley beamed, "Perfect! Okay the only other issue is we need a phone number that people can call here. Can we install a separate phone line? Of course, I'll pay for it."

Karen looked over to the counter and then back to Haley, "Yeah, we have room for one more back there. We'll just make it a different color. But I want to pay for it. Consider it my donation to the organization."

Haley was pleased yet a little hesitant, "Karen, you're being too generous."

Karen shook her head, "Haley, it's my pleasure. Who'll answer the phone though?"

Haley had thought about this already, of course, "Well Nathan and I are going to need the extra money with the baby, so I'll probably be working here all the time anyways. But when I'm not here I'll have a voicemail that refers people to the website and gives preferred calling times as well as the chance to leave a message. But during the sessions the phone will always be on."

Karen was just as impressed as every other person who had heard of this idea so far. Haley really had thought it all out. "You've got a deal Mrs. James-Scott."

---------------------

Peyton and Brooke arrived to school that Friday half an hour early, with over a hundred brightly colored flyers. Peyton had designed them, including the organization's logo, which Haley had completely trusted her with. The flyers gave all the information about every aspect of the organization from volunteering to the email address to contact. 

"Okay Brooke. You take this stack and cover the right wing of the school. I'll take the left and we'll meet in the middle by the bulletin board and lunch tables." She handed her best friend a fair amount and went the opposite direction.

With both a stapler and tape, Peyton was already almost done with her stack in about ten minutes. Debating what to do with the last flyer, she looked over to the Principal's office and immediately made up her mind. Triumphantly Peyton smacked the flyer to the door and secured it over the plaque that read 'Principal's Office' with some tape.

"What is that Ms. Sawyer?" Principal Turner suddenly appeared asking in a calm yet serious tone.

Peyton, though startled, turned around and replied coolly, "It's what a student did with her free time after she was kicked out of school." She began to walk away when Turner began to study the piece of paper on his door. He was looking specifically at the logo plastered on the very top; two fists against each other.

------------------------

Nathan stepped out of the shower and ran his hand through his hair. He dried off quickly, put on a T-shirt and shorts, and walked out of the bathroom expecting to see Haley pacing around. Instead he turned the corner to see her lying on the couch, looking exhausted. He laughed, "So I guess the need to be on your feet died quickly?"

Haley sighed, "You try carrying this kid around. Not only do I look like a whale but it feels like I'm going to give birth to one."

Nathan thought she looked cute when she was pregnant, but Haley hadn't seemed to get that yet, "Haley, you look beautiful. You look pregnant but beautiful babe." He sat down beside her and she adjusted herself so that she was leaning against his shoulder.

Haley grumbled, "I hate feeling like an invalid."

Nathan laughed, boy did he know it, "Hales, you're not an invalid. You're just pregnant. You're not supposed to be able to be on your feet all day long."

It wasn't that Haley didn't like depending on other people sometimes but she didn't like needing to depend on someone else. She liked having the option. "It's not easy for me to admit that I need a break sometimes. I don't like not being fully capable just because I'm pregnant."

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "I know, but I love you for it. I'm so proud of you and all the hard work you've been putting into this organization too Hales."

Haley sighed, "I had to make something out of this whole mess."

Nathan was playing with a strand of her hair, "No you didn't have to, but you did and that's why I'm proud of you."

Haley was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. She jumped a little bit but then instantly began to sit up. Nathan started to get up too but Haley reached out her arm to stop him. "I can get it. It's probably for me about the organization anyways."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his stubborn and determined wife. Haley sighed before trying to get up herself. She eventually hoisted herself up and made her way to the door. Nathan leaned back down, trying to find the remote, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Principal Turner? Come in." Haley was shocked.

Nathan turned around to see his principal walk into their apartment slightly uncomfortably. Haley motioned him towards the couch. 

"Hello Nathan." He politely greeted before sitting on the chair beside the couch. 

Nathan tried not to glare, "Hi." Haley sat down next to him, and Nathan put his arm around her shoulders defensively. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something Haley." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a bright yellow piece of paper. Principal Turner handed it over to Haley. 

Haley immediately recognized it as one of the flyers Peyton showed her. She proudly smiled. "Yes?"

Principal Turner spoke as if he was admitting defeat, "I have to say, I'm incredibly impressed Haley. I expected school to be too much for you but you proved me wrong."

Nathan squeezed her shoulder gently. Haley felt like she had just been handed her dignity back, "Thank you Principal Turner."

He continued, but this time, he spoke much more humbly, "Haley, I came here in person to thoroughly apologize on behalf of the entire school community. What we did was unjust and wrong. You've really proved yourself and this school is proud to call you one of our students. We would love to have you back at school for the remainder of the year."

Haley's heart was doing jumping jacks, but she tried to remain collected. She had a bright smile though, which said it all, "Of course I'd love to come back. Going back to school is a dream come true."

Principal Turner smiled, relieved, "Well that's not all we're offering you. Haley we'd like you to be the class valedictorian. We'd also like to present you with the Achievement Award for your work on the issue of teenage rape, and hear you speak about that. And you deserve all of it."

Haley's smile grew ten times bigger, though it didn't seem possible, "Thank you so much Mr. Turner."

Principal Turner rose, "It's our pleasure Mrs. James-Scott. Goodnight."

Nathan closed the door behind him, waiting for Haley's reaction. She bit her lip, not even knowing where to begin. Nathan said it instead, "You did it Hales."

Haley smiled and squealed, jumping forward into Nathan's arms. He held her for a moment while she continued smiling. Haley pulled away and looked up at him, "I really did it, didn't I?"

Nathan nodded and kissed her forehead, "You really did it." 

Haley couldn't stop smiling as she pressed her face against Nathan's chest. After all the good grades she'd gotten on tests and tutor success stories, Haley had still never felt more accomplished in her life, than right at that moment.


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**A/N:** Hey guys! For the last time, I'm sorry this is so late! I was dreading posting this last chapter. I can't thank all of you enough for even taking the time to read my story. You've been the best with all your helpful reviews and critiques. This was my first fanfic and definitely will not be my last. I've actually just started a new one, and hopefully I'll just improve from here. Keep an eye out for me! So for the last time, ENJOY!

I quoted Haley from Season 5 because I just thought it fit so well and I love it when I can tie the real OTH into my little story. I didn't make it stick out, but just in case you recognize it.

And thanks for the baby suggestions; the majority of the input was different from my thinking, so I appreciate it. Thanks for the ideas, hope you all like it!

--

**EPILOGUE**

Principal Turner clasped his hands together, resting them on the podium. He took a breath and looked out in the crowd of graduating students. "It is my privilege to give one student the Award of Achievement each year. The student who receives this award has worked very hard to accomplish something truly special. I have never in my years at this school thought that anyone was more deserving of this award than this year's recipient, Haley James Scott!"

Haley gasped quietly to herself and smiled. Lucas was seated next to her in alphabetical order with Nathan beside him. The whole school was applauding her as she slowly rose out of her blue, metal chair and made her way to the podium. Principal Turner was standing there waiting for her, holding a shiny plaque with her named etched onto the gold.

"Congratulations Haley." He shook her hand while passing the plaque to her in the other. Haley graciously smiled and whispered a humble 'thank you' before stepping forward toward the podium. She took a deep breath and looked out at the overwhelming quantity of the audience of Tree Hill. She laughed when she spotted Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all standing and cheering. Haley turned the microphone towards her mouth.

"I am so honored to receive this award. This year has been the hardest year of my life. As most of you know, I was raped earlier this year. I struggled. I couldn't believe it and I blamed myself. I didn't know where to go, what to do, or who to turn to." Haley's smile had faded as she spoke seriously, recollecting the hardest time of her life. She looked at Brooke and smiled bittersweetly, "Luckily I have an amazing support system of friends and family. For a long time I completely relied on these people, and I spent a lot of time feeling sorry for myself. I finally realized that I had to fight back myself, I had to use my own arms to fight instead of continuing to rely on others." Haley lifted up a fist as a demonstration.

"That's why I created the organization _These Arms_. At TA, rape victims can come for legal support, emotional support, and give these people the tools to learn confidence and independence again. TA allows victims to find support in other people, and also teaches rape victims to use their own arms to fight back. If there's one thing I learned this year, it's that you can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices. Or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world. That's just the way it is. I learned to accept it, make something from it, and move on with my life. I can only hope that _These Arms_ accomplishes the same things for a lot of other struggling people. Thank you."

She looked over at her friends who were once again standing during the burst of applause that followed her little speech. Haley clasped her plaque proudly, and walked off of the stage and back into the audience with confidence.

--

Karen walked over to the booth of kids sitting in their royal blue graduation gowns, cradling a little cooing infant in her arms.

"I can't believe you're all out of high school." Karen said, interrupting their laughter.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were sitting on one side of the booth while Nathan and Lucas were seated on the other side. There was a plate of french fries slowly disappearing in the center.

Brooke squealed, "Oohh baby! Can I hold her Haley?"

Haley smiled and reached for another french fry, "Of course."

Nathan watched his baby daughter being passed carefully from Karen's arms to Brooke's, "Support her head." He anxiously mumbled.

Haley shook her head and rubbed his arm. She had been right; Nathan was probably the most paranoid parent there could be. Brooke rolled her eyes at him, "I'm offended Nathan. I would never hurt this adorable little baby girl." She tickled the baby's little button nose.

Nathan mumbled a response, slightly embarrassed. Peyton reached over and stroked the little dark brown hairs on the top of her head, "She really is beautiful guys. If there's one thing you do well, it's making babies."

Haley blushed while Nathan smirked, "We know."

Brooke rolled her eyes again, "Of course they're good at it. They're Naley."

Haley laughed awkwardly, fully aware of Karen still standing beside them, "Alright on that note, we should go."

Brooke frowned and subconsciously pulled the pink bundle a littler closer, "Do you have to?"

Peyton nodded, "Come on guys. We have to enjoy the time we have left together, before everything changes."

"Everything is always changing, I mean really, Haley had a baby and we're all officially out of high school." Lucas had to add.

Karen reached for the baby, "Lucas is right, but so is Peyton. You guys need to just have one last night as high school kids." Brooke reluctantly handed her over and smiled.

Haley looked hesitant, "I don't know Karen, there are some things with TA that I should be working on and with the baby…"

Karen smiled, she knew the feeling, "She'll be fine. She'll be right here with me. Go have fun."

Nathan turned to Haley, "What do you think Hales?"

Haley looked at the table of anxious faces, "Alright, alright, I guess I can be immature with you losers for one last time."

They all smiled and began to leave the café. Brooke added in a rather anxious tone while struggling to slide out of the booth, "Why are you all saying that?! We're not dying!"

--

Peyton giggled as she picked marshmallow goo off of Jake's face, "Leave it you Haley to keep a bag of marshmallows in your car."

Haley was cradled in Nathan's lap by the bonfire, nearly falling asleep at the soothing sound of the crashing waves, "Hey. I was pregnant."

Lucas laughed, "Oh trust me, we were all aware."

Haley sat up, even more alarmed, "I wasn't a terrible hormonal freak."

Brooke failed at stifling a loud laugh. Lucas chuckled lightly as Haley turned to face Nathan, "Was I?"

Nathan's smile grew as he pulled her back into his arms, "Not at all." He kissed the top of her head.

Haley closed her eyes and smiled, "I love you for lying to me."

Brooke jumped up, "Okay! We need to do something wild now. Any ideas?"

Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands, "Let's just keep it legal."

Jake laughed, "Do you have any idea who you're dating?"

Peyton raised her hand. Brooke gratefully called on her, "Yes P. Sawyer?"

"Skinny dipping!" She shouted excitedly.

Haley immediately shot it down, "No way."

Brooke bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement, "I like it."

Peyton and Brooke both walked over to Haley and reached for her hands. Haley could feel them staring at her and opened one eye before closing it again and folding her arms over her chest, "Nope."

Brooke pouted and put her hands on her hips, "Why not?"

Haley sighed, "It's dangerous."

"That's the point." Peyton refuted.

"And trust me you don't even want to see what that baby did to this body." Haley laughed.

Brooke argued this one, "Haley. I'm sure you look fine. Besides, the only one interested is Nathan and he's already stuck with you until…you die."

Haley opened her eyes and sat up. She turned to Nathan, "Nathan. Defend me on this."

Nathan shook his head and shrugged, "Sorry Hales. You're hot."

Haley closed her eyes and leaned back down into him, "Damn you."

Peyton and Brooke leaned down and grabbed Haley's hands once more. Haley groaned, "But I'm comfy!" They laughed and dragged her to her feet.

Lucas, Nathan and Jake all stood up and reached to take their shirts off. Brooke turned around and caught them though before they could, "Whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

The boys all looked at each other, wondering if each of them was the only one who got it wrong, "Skinny dipping?"

Brooke shook her head, "Gross, we don't want to see all of that."

Lucas laughed, "But you have before…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Different contexts. Not the point."

Peyton sighed, "Fine we'll all compromise. Underwear stays."

Haley shrugged, "I can live with that."

Brooke took off her top and carefully removed her shorts, "Alright. Girls in first though."

Peyton, Haley and Brooke approached the water's edge. Haley shook her head and laughed, "This is actually insane."

Peyton nodded, "Hell yeah. It's going to be icy."

Brooke reached for Haley and Peyton's hands, "That's why we just have to run in. One…two..."

Nathan, Lucas and Jake grabbed each of their waists and carried three shrieking girls right into the next icy wave.

Brooke coughed out some water and hit Lucas' shoulder, "Oh you are so dead for that."

Peyton ran her fingers through her hair, "Very cruel."

Haley clung to Nathan tightly, she was more than relieved he was holding her, "But the only problem is, when do we know if a wave is…"

A small wave splashed her right in the face. She laughed and choked simultaneously, "Oh. Well this is fun. "

That caused everyone to laugh. Brooke sighed contently, "See, this is just what we needed."

Haley said bitterly, "What? A Titanic reenactment? Because that's sure what this feels like."

Peyton shook her head and quoted in a light, sing-songy voice, "I'll never let go Jack! Bullshit. She might as well have pushed him."

Brooke's jaw dropped, "That's terrible, there wasn't enough room on the door! Jack wouldn't have wanted to risk her life for his anyways!"

Nathan and Jake exchanged pained glances. They had heard this argument so many times, it seemed to physically hurt to hear it discussed once more. Lucas noticed their pained expressions and decided to change that.

"I have an even better idea. Chicken fights?" Lucas turned to Brooke who was already smiling at the idea. Lucas dipped under water so Brooke could climb on his shoulders.

They looked over at Jake and Peyton to find them already assembled. "Game on." Peyton declared.

Nathan looked down at Haley, "We don't have to."

Haley laughed, "Are you kidding Scott?" She swam to his back so she could climb on. Then they were all ready.

Lucas leaned forward, "Okay, get ready, get set…"

Nathan whispered to Haley, "Hold on Hales."

Haley readjusted, "Why?"

Lucas called out, "Go!"

Nathan lunged forward and with the next wave he easily took down Brooke and Lucas. They approached Peyton and Jake and Peyton and Haley began shoving each other but neither budged.

Haley groaned, "What is with this?! You're a twig. Tip over already!"

Peyton laughed and with the next wave she knocked Haley right off of Nathan's shoulders. She leapt down and wrapped her legs around Jake's waist, "We did it baby!"

Haley quickly treaded over to Nathan, "Nathan! Pick me up quickly!"

Nathan immediately swept her up into his arms, "What's wrong?"

Haley smiled sheepishly, "Have I ever told you I'm terrified of crabs?"

Nathan laughed, "Oh really?"

Haley nodded, "Especially when its dark and I can't see them."

He pinched her side. Haley squirmed, "Nathan! Not funny."

He laughed, "I think so." She frowned. "Oh come on, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. No crabs, promise."

Brooke surfaced after taking a refreshing dunk, "Okay, I'm turning in."

Lucas reached for her waist. She turned around, "Luke I love you, but we are not Naley. I can walk to shore myself."

Lucas smiled, "Whatever you say."

Brooke turned around triumphantly and took one step before being plowed down by the next wave. Everyone erupted in laughter as Brooke resurfaced, "You were trying to prevent that weren't you?"

Lucas nodded, trying not to laugh, "Yep."

Brooke nodded too and continued walking forward. The rest of the crowd followed.

--

Brooke pulled Lucas' sweatshirt over her head and took a seat by the dying fire, "Okay while we wait for this to fade out, I want everyone to share something that you've loved about high school."

Peyton laughed, "Brooke that's sickeningly corny."

Brooke shrugged, "You guys caused it, with all this "never again" talk."

Haley reached for another marshmallow, "This isn't the end at all."

Brooke smiled half heartedly, "I know, but it's the end of something and this feels like a good way to end it."

Lucas spoke up, "Something I loved about high school was getting to meet my little brother even if he was a pain in the ass at first."

Nathan smiled, "Sorry bro."

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly, "Awww! See! This was a good idea."

Peyton laughed at her best friend, "I loved all the times with Brooke, even the numerous fights and constant bickering."

Brooke laughed, "You know I love you anyways P. Sawyer."

Nathan sighed and wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder, "I loved having a baby with Haley. Even though it's the scariest thing I've ever done." Haley leaned on his shoulder affectionately.

Jake spoke up next, "I loved growing up while watching Jenny grow up too. Even though those things aren't supposed to happen simultaneously."

Haley closed her eyes again, "I loved finding what I'm passionate about; tutoring, music, helping others."

Brooke closed it all up, "Same for me. Starting Clothes over bros changed my life."

A good silence settled before Haley spoke, "That was all incredibly cheesy but very nice Brooke. Good thinking."

Brooke bowed a little, "Thank you Tutor-Mom."

Nathan sighed, "Speaking of, I hate to say so, but we should go home now."

Lucas laughed, "Should go home, or you want to?"

Nathan glared, "Shut up."

Haley played peacemaker, "Boys. Get along. Nathan is right though. And….I miss her too."

Lucas noticed the fire was finally out, "Alright, you boring parents can leave."

Haley defensively folded her arms, "We are not boring."

Lucas nodded, "Sure." Haley looked to Brooke for help.

"Excuse me. I just have to say, in their defense. They are not just another old married couple. They give couples everywhere hope for sex after marriage." Brooke pointed out.

Lucas raised his hand, "Okay, that's all I need to hear. You're not boring."

--

Haley hung up the phone and sighed. Everything was fine with TA right now. "Nathan?" She had a good guess as to where he was. Sure enough, when she arrived at the nursery door Nathan was asleep in the rocking chair with a content, sleeping baby in his arms.

Haley smiled, nothing made her heart swell quite as much as the sight of the man she loves and her baby together. She quickly retrieved her camera and snapped a photo before Nathan woke up.

"Oh sorry babe." He whispered.

Haley smiled and carefully picked the baby up off of his chest, "She sleeps so well in your arms."

Nathan smirked, "So do you."

Haley gently placed the baby in the crib, barely disturbing her. Nathan came to her side and placed his hand on her back, "She's perfect Hales."

Haley smiled, "Madelyn Brooke Scott."

Nathan leaned on the edge of the crib, "I love watching her sleep. She's so beautiful, peaceful and safe."

Haley laughed quietly, "You're so protective, it's unbelievable."

Nathan didn't move his eyes off of the little sleeping Maddie, "I'm terrified of not being able to protect her."

Haley ran her fingers through his hair, "I know, and actually I'm so glad for it." Nathan straightened up and looked at her in surprise.

Haley smiled, "I know, I always tease you about it. But actually, I'm just as scared of Madelyn being hurt as you are. It horrifies me that I can't make this world perfectly harmless for her. So I'm relieved that you try so hard to."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Hales, you're doing everything you can to change that. And I'm so proud of you for it. I know Madelyn is going to end up okay because she'll have you for a role model."

Haley sighed and rested her head on his chest, "Everything is going to be alright. I can just feel it."

Nathan laughed, "Yeah we're gonna do it."

Haley looked up and smiled, "I know, we'll be fine."

Nathan smirked, "No, I mean we're gonna do it." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, shushing her giggles. Nathan whispered, "Don't wake up the baby!"

Haley laughed, "We're awful parents." She began removing her shirt but then stopped, "Are you sure you won't be utterly repulsed by me?"

Nathan shook his head and after dropping his own shirt on the floor he walked over to the side of the bed, "Haley. When are you going to understand that no matter what, you are always going to be beautiful and sexy to me?"

Haley lifted her shirt off her head and smiled playfully, "When you prove it to me Scott."

Nathan smirked and picked her up as Haley wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"We are so not boring." With that she met her lips to his.

--

Haley rolled over onto her back and scooted next to Nathan. He reached his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. Haley took a deep breath and placed a hand over his on his chest.

This part of her day made the most sense to Haley. When everything else in the world was messy and confusing, this always made sense. And all of that awful stuff was worth it, because she knew she had this, and not many people did. It made more sense to Haley than basic arithmetic. It just worked. They just fit. Haley fit perfectly into Nathan's arms and she never doubted it. Madelyn fit perfectly too. And no matter what happened, she knew that that would never change, and it was and always has been her anchor in this complicated world.

"I love you Nathan." Haley whispered.

"I love you too Hales." He mumbled.

Nathan sighed. He never felt more whole than he did with Haley. She completed him so fully that when he wasn't with her in some way, something didn't feel right. He couldn't understand a world without her in it. It was the only world that made sense; one where each night could end with him holding her. Nothing felt more natural than Haley or Maddie resting in his arms. He had never expected either of them to have that effect on him, but now, nothing else made more sense. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Always." Haley whispered once more.

Nathan kissed the top of her head, "And forever."

--

THE END!!


End file.
